


Некуда бежать

by bibigongirl, sea_star



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, BDSM, Body Modification, M/M, dub-con, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_star/pseuds/sea_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В мире, где корпорации устанавливают правила, человек, будучи не в состоянии оплатить свои долги, становится преступником. У Джареда нет иного выбора, кроме как стать рабом того, кто сможет за него заплатить</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Without Recourse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/61182) by sylsdarkplace. 



Джаред никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя настолько униженным. В обычный солнечный день он вытряхивал ковер на крыльце самого обычного одноэтажного дома, одетый только в простую длинную рубаху и сандалии – одежду домашнего раба. И он был без волос, от пальцев на ногах до блестящей, покрытой бисеринками пота макушки.

Это первое, что с ним сделали, когда привезли из здания суда обратно в тюрьму, после того, как он признал себя виновным. Затолкнули его в душевую кабинку, намазали мерзко пахнущим кремом, подождали, пока от крема не начало жечь кожу, а потом окатили водой из шланга. Из кабинки он вышел дрожащим и лишенным волос. Вытерся грубым полотенцем и надел выданную ему рубаху и сандалии. 

Он сам во всем виноват, но от осознания этого не легче. Год назад он жил в шикарной квартире в центре города, водил импортную спортивную машину, карабкался вверх по корпоративной лестнице. А потом ударил кризис. Его работодателям пришлось сократить половину персонала, он сам был понижен в должности, и ему вдвое урезали зарплату. Сказали, что ему вообще повезло, что он не остался без работы. В мгновение ока он оказался на грани банкротства по своим кредитам на обучение. Машину пришлось вернуть, да и за квартиру платить стало нечем. А между тем у его работодателей были рекордные прибыли.

Поэтому он взял небольшой кусочек этой прибыли себе. А потом еще немного. Потом он стал неосторожен. А потом его поймали. 

Времена банкротств и прощений давно прошли. Корпорации требовали возмездия, компенсации. У Джареда был выбор. Он мог отправиться в тюрьму на очень долгий срок. Или он мог отрабатывать свои долги и компенсацию своему работодателю, так же, как и положенные пошлины, судебные издержки и штрафы. Он мог стать рабом или слугой – кто-нибудь другой мог взять на себя его долги в обмен на его… ну да, на его жизнь.

Формально он работал по найму, но на самом деле тот, к кому он был направлен, владел им до тех пор, пока не будут выплачены все долги. И хотя суд и уголовно-исполнительная система утверждали, что у рабов есть права, Джаред знал, что случись что-нибудь плохое, обратиться ему будет некуда. Если он пожалуется на плохое к себе обращение со стороны надзирателя, то есть владельца, то будет отправлен в тюрьму, а шансы выйти оттуда живым и без гепатита, ВИЧ или еще какого-нибудь заболевания стремились к нулю. Вот почему он изначально согласился на рабочую программу.

Джаред поднял половики и пошаркал обратно в дом. Слава Богу, родные не видят его сейчас. Мать разрыдалась, когда его выводили из зала суда, но, по крайней мере, она не сможет увидеть, во что он превратился.

Он пытался думать позитивно. Честно, это было в его природе. Его могли бы отправить к какому-нибудь старому, толстому, вонючему мужику. Соглашаясь стать рабом, он знал, что в его обязанности могли входить и сексуальные услуги. Даже предложил, чтобы его направили к женщине. Прокурор только усмехнулся.

Так что, да, наверное, все могло быть хуже. Он прибыл сюда почти неделю назад, и дверь открыл мужчина. Джаред с трудом сглотнул и попытался взглянуть на ситуацию положительно. Мужчина был молод, может, немного за тридцать, и выглядел отлично. Он был не таким высоким, как Джаред, но все равно выше среднего роста, с широкими плечами и узкими бедрами. Очень ухоженным. И очень привлекательным. Если бы Джаред когда-нибудь заглядывался на мужчин, то сказал бы, что он был даже красивым – зеленые глаза с длинными ресницами, крепкий подбородок, но немного полноватые губы. Но Джаред никогда не заглядывался на мужчин, и его первым побуждением было – бежать, потому что черта с два этот парень взял на себя значительный джаредов долг, только чтобы Джаред прибирался у него в доме и стриг лужайку. 

Его надзиратель оглядел его с ног до головы, поджав пухлые губы. По лицу его скользнула гримаса отвращения. Развернувшись, он пошел вглубь дома.

\- Иди за мной, - бросил он через плечо. – И сними эти идиотские сандалии.

Джаред оставил сандалии у дверей и пошел за своим владельцем по коридору в сторону ванной. 

-Тебе нужно испражниться? – поинтересовался его владелец.

\- Н-нет, - запнувшись, ответил Джаред, потому что, что это вообще за вопрос такой.

\- Нет, сэр.

\- Нет, сэр, - повторил Джаред.

\- Отлично. Сними трусы, развернись и сядь на корточки.

Сердце Джареда бешено заколотилось в груди. Черт возьми, уже? Но колебался он всего мгновение, потом подчинился.

Джаред слышал, как хлопнула дверца шкафа, как выдвигали и задвигали ящики, и сердце продолжало биться в диком ритме, пока он представлял, что сейчас произойдет, потому что… на самом деле, он совсем не хотел этого знать. Он тяжело дышал - казалось, что воздух вдруг превратился в воду – и в груди было больно. 

\- Расслабься. – Теплая рука легла между лопаток. – Спокойно. Дыши глубже.

Джаред попытался. Он сконцентрировался на дыхании, потому что сейчас потерять сознание было бы, наверное, не очень удачной идеей. Но с другой стороны, он хотел бы быть без сознания.

\- Отлично. – Рука небольшими кругами поглаживала его по спине, и Джаред должен был признать, что у парня приятный голос. И, несмотря на происходящее, его это обнадеживало.

Рука скользнула ниже и потянула вверх подол его рубахи. У Джареда перехватило дыхание, но он постарался тут же его выровнять.

\- Я просто тебя оботру, - раздался спокойный голос, и по промежности скользнуло влажное полотенце. – А теперь расслабься и глубоко вдохни. Я не сделаю тебе больно.

Джаред почувствовал, как кончик пальца заскользил вокруг ануса, втирая что-то скользкое и холодное. «Нет-нет-нет», - застучало в голове, а палец надавил сильнее, проталкиваясь внутрь.

Джаред всхлипнул. Просто не смог сдержаться. Все силы ушли на то, чтобы не развернуться и не врезать парню. Он опустил голову и попытался справиться с тошнотой. Палец плавно двигался внутрь и наружу, с каждым разом проникая все глубже. 

\- Хорошо. – Вторая рука поглаживала поясницу. – А теперь я хочу, чтобы ты присел, будто пытаешься испражниться.

\- Что? – Джаред напрягся.

\- Ш-ш-ш, я же сказал, я не сделаю тебе больно. Расслабься. Дыши.

Что-то влажное и холодное толкнулось в его сфинктер. Рука надзирателя уверенно лежала на спине, пока предмет настойчиво проталкивали внутрь, раскрывая, растягивая. Джаред начал задыхаться.

\- Все хорошо. Осталось еще немного.

Было больно, не очень, но больно, и Джаред запаниковал, не зная, сколько еще придется терпеть, пока предмет не окажется внутри. Он крепко зажмурился, не давая скатиться слезам, затуманившим зрение.

И он ненавидел себя, ненавидел за то, что сам же и поставил себя в эту ситуацию. Какого черта? Он был обычным парнем из среднего класса, со степенью по экономике, полученной в престижном университете, подружкой и хорошей семьей. Был. А теперь он никто. И у него ничего нет. И он сидит на корточках в ванной незнакомого парня, который черт знает что запихивает ему в зад, и он сам на это подписался.

Наконец предмет оказался внутри, и мышцы ануса сжались вокруг него. Он был невероятно холодным, но всего несколько секунд, пока температура между ним и телом не сравнялась. 

\- Хорошо. Ты молодец. – Рука потрепала его по спине. – Можешь встать и надеть белье.

Джаред поднялся, и, черт возьми, эта штука была тяжелой, очень тяжелой, и двигалась внутри с каждым его движением. Казалось, будто она перекатывается внутри. Натягивая трусы, Джаред втихаря дотронулся до себя и нащупал между ягодиц металлическую изогнутую ручку.  
Надзиратель прочистил горло, и Джаред поднял взгляд на его лицо. 

\- Ты можешь вытаскивать ее только чтобы сходить в туалет или вымыться. Смазка, чтобы поставить ее обратно, в этом ящике. 

Джаред кивнул и отвернулся. Сильные пальцы ухватили его за запястье, и он снова посмотрел в зеленые глаза.

\- И упаси Боже я застукаю тебя без нее.

Джаред отпустил голову и снова кивнул.

Потом надзиратель показал ему дом, указал на чистящие средства в прачечной и объяснил, что поддерживать в доме чистоту входит в обязанности Джареда. 

\- Думаешь, справишься с уборкой? Есть что-то, чего ты не умеешь?

\- Нет, сэр. – Но Джареду стало интересно. В доме не было ни пылинки. Парень, похоже, был конченым чистюлей и аккуратистом.

\- Хорошо. Если будут проблемы, появятся вопросы – спрашивай. Не жди, пока совершишь ошибку. 

\- Да, сэр.

Он прошел за надзирателем на кухню. 

\- Ты умеешь готовить?

\- Нет, сэр, не очень. – Джаред решил, что умение поставить замороженный полуфабрикат в микроволновку или разогреть пиццу в духовке не считается.   
Надзиратель вздохнул:  
\- Я тебя научу. – Он пожал плечами. – У тебя для этого есть много времени.

Джаред замер, осознав, наконец, реальное положение вещей. Это на самом деле была не игра. Это была его жизнь. Здесь и сейчас. На побегушках у этого парня, у него в подчинении или… или… Джаред не мог дышать. Не мог говорить. Время. Очень много времени. Черт, черт, черт. Он умрет. Крепкие металлические обручи сдавливали его грудь.

Надзиратель смотрел на него тяжелым взглядом, сжав губы. Потом схватил Джареда за плечо и, надавив, заставил опуститься на колени. Присел рядом, просунув колено между ног Джареда, и обхватил его лицо ладонями.

\- Дыши, - приказал он с таким напором, что Джаред почувствовал его дыхание на своем лице. Его пальцы с силой впивались в кожу за ушами. – Делай, что я говорю. - Джаред глотнул воздуха и со стоном выдохнул. Давление на голову исчезло, но руки с головы надзиратель не убрал. – Посмотри на меня. 

Джаред посмотрел в яркие зеленые глаза, но тут же опустил взгляд, сфокусировавшись вместо этого на брызгах веснушек на переносице надзирателя. 

\- Это теперь твоя жизнь. Я – твоя жизнь. Ты понимаешь?

Джаред кивнул.

\- Нет причины паниковать. – Одна рука скользнула под подбородок, другая погладила по бритой голове. – Я позабочусь о тебе.

Надзиратель встал и потянул за собой Джареда. Взяв из шкафчика стакан, он наполнил его водой из-под крана и протянул Джареду:

\- Выпей.

Джаред взял стакан и отхлебнул воды. Хотел было поставить его, но ему приказали пить, так он и делал. 

\- Ты так и не увидел весь дом, - сказал надзиратель, забирая стакан и ставя его в раковину.

В доме было три спальни, но одна была переоборудована в рабочий кабинет. 

\- Ты можешь вытирать здесь пыль и пылесосить, но не трогай ничего на столе. Понятно?

\- Да, сэр.

\- Хорошо. – Он вывел Джареда обратно в коридор. – Это комната для гостей. Здесь тоже надо пылесосить. Держи дверь закрытой, и на уборку много сил не понадобится.

Ну, вот и ответ на вопрос Джареда, будет ли у него здесь своя комната.

\- Это моя спальня.

В комнате был серый ковер, а стены выкрашены в насыщенный синий цвет. Вся мебель - из темного дерева со вставками из древесины более светлых тонов и латунными ручками. Это была теплая, уютная комната, основное место в которой занимала двуспальная кровать с высокими, почти под самый потолок, стойками по углам. 

\- Ты будешь спать здесь, - сказал надзиратель, указав на тонкий матрас на полу рядом с кроватью.

\- Да, сэр. – Джаред не знал, радоваться ему, что не придется делить постель с другим человеком, или возмущаться из-за того, что ним обращаются, как с собакой.

Надзиратель открыл нижний ящик комода.

\- Твоя одежда и белье здесь. 

\- Да, сэр.

\- Вопросы есть?

\- Нет, сэр.

Мужчина кивнул:

\- Есть хочешь?

Пока Джаред был в тюрьме, он никак не мог наесться досыта, и сейчас ему казалось, что его желудок пытается съесть сам себя.

\- Да, сэр.

\- Тогда пошли. Заодно получишь свой первый урок по кулинарии.

И вот он здесь, будет наводить чистоту в доме надзирателя с тяжелой – теперь он знал – хромированной пробкой в заднице, одетый только в необъятных размеров рубаху, трусы и сандалии. 

Он научился вставать до рассвета и заниматься. Выбора не было. Надзиратель проверяет тренажеры, чтобы убедиться, что Джаред ими пользовался – подходы, метраж, вес. Потом Джаред принимает душ, бреется – только лицо, слава Богу – и день начинается по-настоящему. Он готовит кофе, гладит рубаху, которую надзиратель вывесил предыдущим вечером, и до блеска начищает его ботинки. 

Когда надзиратель показывается из ванной, в халате, раскрасневшийся и влажный после душа, он показывает Джареду, как готовить завтрак – пока только яичница с беконом и тосты. Джаред очень внимателен. Скоро это будет его работой, и он не хочет облажаться. Он смирился с тем, что ему придется жить с этим парнем, жить очень долго. И он вполне может все сделать правильно.

Надзиратель садится за стол в центре кухни. Джаред решил, что на этот стол можно посадить самолет. Он занимает почти все пространство кухни и, как и окружающие столы, сделан из черного гранита. Надзиратель объяснил, как за ним ухаживать. Джаред был очень внимателен. Дом надзирателя небольшой и находится в не очень богатом районе. Это парень, думает Джаред, у которого не очень много денег, но который знает, как их потратить, чтобы получить желаемое.

Он мог бы купить большой дом в престижном районе, но тогда не смог бы позволить себе раба. Меня, подумал Джаред. Он не мог бы позволить себе меня. И Джаред все еще ждет неизбежного. Парень его пока не трогал, в сексуальном смысле, по крайней мере, да и вообще едва касался.

\- Пока ты хорошо справляешься. Ты стараешься. Я ценю это. 

\- Спасибо, сэр. – Джаред сделал глоток кофе. Руки у него дрожали.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – поинтересовался надзиратель.

\- Что? Эмм… - Джаред чувствовал, что надзиратель спрашивает о чем-то конкретном, и не знал, как отвечать.

Надзиратель отхлебнул кофе и приподнял бровь:

\- Когда вытаскиваешь пробку, как ты себя чувствуешь? Опустошенным?

Джаред не думал об этом. Первые пару дней ему приходилось собирать все свои силы, чтобы вставить ее обратно. Он подумывал о том, чтобы не вставлять ее, когда надзиратель был на работе. Почему бы и нет? Но на третий день его пребывания здесь он понял, почему. Надзиратель пришел с работы во время ланча. 

Он спокойно попросил Джареда приготовить ему сандвич, а когда Джаред стоял у кухонного стола, подошел сзади и провел рукой по заднице. Его пальцы скользнули в расщелину и пошевелили ручку пробки. Джаред чуть не прикусил себе язык. Надзиратель коротко ему улыбнулся, погладил по спине и отошел к холодильнику, чтобы взять содовую.

Поэтому Джаред всегда ходил с пробкой, как было приказано. Вытаскивать и вставлять ее превратилось в рутину. Он не слишком задумывался об ощущениях, когда ее не было. Он не слишком задумывался о том, как его пальцы все чаще скользили в анус, когда он мылся в душе. Он просто вымывал смазку, и больше ничего.

\- Я… я не знаю.

Надзиратель только кивнул и закинул в рот кусок яичницы. Он больше не поднимал этот вопрос ни за завтраком, ни когда собирался на работу. Просто не говорил больше об этом.

Но теперь Джаред начал думать. Он не был глупым или неосведомленным. У него было достаточно занятий по психологии в колледже, и он достаточно смотрел телевизор, чтобы понимать, что парень играет с ним. Тренирует его. И ему стало страшно. Джаред знал, что пройдет немало времени, прежде чем он снова станет свободным. Годы. Но он всегда считал, что, несмотря на происходящее, сможет остаться самим собой. Что ему, вероятно, придется заниматься сексом с парнем, но это не будет значить, что ему это понравится или он этого захочет. Когда он освободится, он по-прежнему будет самим собой.

Он пошел в ванную, снял трусы и присел. Подцепив указательным пальцем кольцо в основании пробки, потянул, пока не почувствовал, как ее вес растягивает его, раскрывая. Еще немного давления, осторожный рывок, и пробка вышла. Он осторожно положил ее в раковину, но остался сидеть на корточках. 

Он чувствовал пустоту. Чувствовал. Его мышцы привыкли удерживать пробку внутри. Он привык к ее весу. Джаред встал. Сделал несколько шагов. Давление и движение внутри исчезли. Ощущения в заднем проходе были другими. Ему не надо было держать ноги вместе и напрягаться, чтобы при движении пробка не задевала простату. Он должен был чувствовать свободу, но вместо этого ощущал пустоту. А еще он чувствовал злость. Ужас. Ярость.

Он схватил пробку и швырнул ее в зеркало над раковиной. Звук бьющегося зеркала в маленьком помещении с кафельными стенами был оглушающим. Джаред увидел свое отражение в сотне осколков. Он едва узнал себя – раскрасневшееся лицо, прищуренные глаза, сжатый в тонкую полоску рот. Но только вид лысой головы заставил его оттолкнуться от туалетного столика и броситься вон по коридору. 

Он не мог так больше. Не хотел. Лучше в тюрьму. Может, это его и убьет, но зато он останется собой. Он толкнул дверь черного хода и столкнулся со взглядом холодных зеленых глаз.

\- Отправился куда-то?

Прежде чем Джаред успел опомниться, его швырнули обратно в кухню. Он поскользнулся на кафельном полу и приземлился на задницу.

\- Ты никуда не пойдешь, - прорычал надзиратель. – Твое место здесь. Со мной. – Он присел между ног Джареда и ухватил его за плечи. – Ты знаешь, сколько денег я потеряю, если ты сбежишь?

Джаред попятился назад и успел только перевернуться на колени, как надзиратель оказался на нем. Джаред упал на живот, а сверху на него навалилось тяжелое тело. Одной рукой надзиратель обхватил Джареда за шею, вторую положил на бедро. А твердый член надзирателя упирался ему в зад.   
Ну вот и все. Именно этого его владелец и ждал. Он хотел, чтобы Джаред ошибся, побежал, перестал подчиняться. Крепкий член еще плотнее прижался к расщелине между ягодиц, а надзиратель рассмеялся, опалив горячим дыханием шею Джареда.

\- Ты вытащил пробку. Я знал, что ты это сделаешь. И тебе ее не хватает, так ведь? – Его голос звучал почти нежно. 

Джареда окатило горячей волной стыда, потому что мысленно он представил этот твердый член у себя в заднице. Он знал, что это должно был случиться, и ему было интересно, действительно ли это будет так плохо. Не то, чтобы он этого хотел, но, черт возьми… нет, нет, нет. Слезы жгли ему глаза. 

\- Зачем ты это делаешь со мной?

\- М-м-м. – Рука на горле чуть ослабила хватку, и мужчина прижался губами к шее Джареда. – Потому что я хочу тебя. Потому что я могу. Потому что ты принадлежишь мне.

Надзиратель убрал руку с шеи и устроился у Джареда на бедрах. Ну вот и все, подумал Джаред. Все, что ему нужно теперь сделать, это приподнять рубашку, чтобы обнажить голую джаредову задницу. Но вместо этого надзиратель встал и поднял его на ноги. Вывернув руку Джареда за спину, он повел его по коридору, задержавшись у дверей в ванную:

\- Это было дорогое зеркало. Мы добавим его к твоим долгам, да?

Он втолкнул Джареда в спальню и заставил опуститься на колени у изножья кровати. Она была современной, низкой, как раз на уровне бедер Джареда. Надзиратель нагнул его над кроватью и вытянул его руки над головой. Прежде чем Джаред понял, что происходит, запястья у него оказались связанными. Джаред дернулся, попытался подняться, но надзиратель довольно сильно стукнул его по затылку.

\- Не сопротивляйся.

Джаред чувствовал себя, как загнанный зверь, но что он мог сделать? Он был больше надзирателя, может быть, сильнее, но он позволил себя связать. Может быть, только может быть, он смог бы справиться с парнем даже со связанными руками, а потом что? Куда ему деваться? В тюрьму? Серьезно? Чтобы его там били и пускали по кругу? В этом и была причина, почему Джаред согласился на нынешние условия. Лучше один, чем много.

Джаред перестал сопротивляться и обмяк на постели, уткнувшись лицом в одеяло. Он почувствовал рывок за ворот рубашки, и вздрогнул от звука разрываемой ткани. Потом холодный кондиционированный воздух окатил обнаженную спину и ягодицы. 

\- Мне очень жаль, что приходится это делать.

Джаред едва расслышал надзирателя и подумал «что?» как раз перед тем, как яркая, жгучая боль полоснула по ягодицам. Он дернулся и взвизгнул, не столько от боли, сколько от удивления. Но потом, пока – что это было, кнут, хлыст, розга – опускалась беспрерывно на его зад, бедра и спину, вскрикивал он уже от боли, унижения и возмущения. 

\- Иисусе, - выругался надзиратель, и Джаред услышал, как орудие порки ударилось об стену. Потом был звук яростно открываемого и закрываемого ящика, вжиканье молнии, щелчок, а потом он скорее кожей почувствовал, чем услышал, как надзиратель опустился позади него на колени. Кожу запекло и защипало, как от солнечного ожога, когда руки надзирателя ухватили его за бедра, а затем круглая головка члена толкнулась в тесное кольцо мышц. Джаред сделал глубокий вдох. Он сможет, но черт подери, это было больше, чем пробка, и длиннее. Было больно, а потом… а потом боль исчезла.

Его трахали, поставив на колени. Он этого не хотел. Все тело горело от стыда, от того, что этот мужчина использовал его. Он был сучкой для постороннего парня, не бабой даже, сучкой. Дыркой, которую заполняют членом и спермой. Джаред всхлипывал в одеяло, надеясь, что надзиратель не услышит.

\- Боже, да, ты такой тесный, идеально, я знал, что так и будет. Дурак, не хотел…

Бедра Джареда дернулись по собственной воле, потому что вот, вот она, эта точка. Он охнул. Черт, конечно, он слышал – простата, точка «джи» для мужчин, ведь была же причина, почему геи этим занимались. Им это нравилось – быть снизу, подчиняться, но Джаред таким не был.

Вот только член у него стоял как каменный и сочился смазкой. И черт, черт, это было просто… Рука надзирателя юркнула Джареду под живот и обхватила ствол. Большой палец растер смазку по головке и, о Боже, Джаред чувствовал, как поджимаются яйца, пока член надзирателя продолжал цеплять простату, и искры рассыпались под веками, и зад сжимал долбящий его член. Звук, который издал Джаред, что-то между криком и стоном, был заглушен одеялом.

Надзиратель с силой вбивался в него снова и снова, а потом замер. Его пальцы безжалостно впились в джаредовы бедра. Даже полностью измотанный после оргазма, Джаред запаниковал, потому что парень только что трахнул его и заполнил его зад своей спермой. Он действительно сучка надзирателя. Его трахнули, а он от этого кончил.

Надзиратель наклонился и прижался губами к спине Джареда. Потом вытащил член из растраханной дырки и поднялся.

\- Приведи себя в порядок и поспи. Можешь не вставлять пробку до утра.


	2. Chapter 2

Джаред проснулся от боли, не понимая, где он, но тут же вспомнил... его тело не позволило ему забыть. Глубокая, пульсирующая боль чувствовалась между ягодиц, но было что-то еще. Он начал переворачиваться, и кожу от плеч до колен тут же ожгло, будто огнем, когда он дотронулся спиной до простыней... Он провел рукой по ткани простыни, которая явно была слишком мягкой. Открыв глаза, он вспомнил, что находился в постели надзирателя.

Надзиратель развязал ему руки и велел помыться, но Джаред остался лежать, надеясь, что мужчина выйдет из комнаты. Он чувствовал слабость и не хотел еще больше унижать себя, будучи не в состоянии встать. Кое-как поднявшись, Джаред побрел в ванную, чувствуя, как застывшая сперма неприятно стягивает кожу возле ягодиц и на яйцах.  
Он словно столкнулся лицом к лицу с самим собой. Зеркало занимало всю стену ванной комнаты - от угла до душевой кабины, нависая над унитазом и туалетным столиком. То место на зеркале, куда он вчера швырнул пробку, пошло трещинами, которые бежали по диагонали от верхнего угла вниз, расползаясь почти по половине зеркала.

Глаза у него отекли, губы опухли от укусов, когда... он даже не мог вспомнить, когда так искусал их. Повернувшись спиной к зеркалу, Джаред посмотрел через плечо. Спина и задница, насколько ему удалось разглядеть, были располосованы длинными красными следами - не глубоко, не до крови, но черт, кожу жгло. Надзиратель просто хотел сделать ему больно, но без членовредительства, конечно. Он был не из тех людей, которые портят то, во что вложили деньги.  
Джаред почувствовал, что ему нужно в туалет, хотя не был уверен - ощущения в заднем проходе были немного непонятными. Он сел на унитаз, поставив локти на колени. Из него вытекло что-то. Джаред посмотрел вниз между ног - несколько мутных капель плавали в воде. Тошнота подкатила к горлу. У него из задницы вытекала сперма.

Поднявшись, Джаред пошел в душ. Включив такую горячую воду, что едва можно было выдержать, он принялся остервенело тереть каждый сантиметр тела, несмотря на жгучую боль на спине. Промежность пока не трогал, оставив напоследок. Он вообще не хотел касаться себя там – было больно, но сперма надзирателя все еще капала оттуда. Намылив руки так, что образовалась пена, он коснулся себя между ягодиц. Нежная кожа там опухла. Мышцы отверстия были растянуты больше, чем обычно. Джаред закусил губу, сдерживая рвущиеся из горла рыдания. Сглотнув, он глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоиться.

Когда Джаред помылся и вытерся, то вспомнил, что не захватил с собой одежду. Он направился обратно в спальню. Он даже не увидел, что надзиратель был там, пока тот не хлопнул дверцей шкафа. Джаред вздрогнул от неожиданности.

\- Отдохни немного, - сказал надзиратель. Он стоял между Джаредом и комодом, где лежало нижнее белье Джареда. Джаред направился к своей подстилке.   
\- Не здесь, - произнес надзиратель. – На кровати.

Джаред чувствовал себя неловко, но сделал так, как ему было сказано. Он скользнул между простынями, которые были прохладными и гладкими, наверняка, очень дорогими. Но сейчас ему было не до наслаждения бельем.

И вот он в постели надзирателя. Его оставили в покое. Этот человек позволил ему поспать. Джаред хотел просто лечь и не вставать, но симулировать сон слишком долго не получится. В конце концов, ему все равно придется столкнуться с этим человеком, а еще он почувствовал идущий с кухни запах готовящейся еды.   
Джаред встал и пошел к шкафу. Его рубашки не было. Он в замешательстве осмотрел другие ящики. Вытащил и надел нижнее белье. Резинка трусов неприятно задевала горящую кожу на спине. Рядом с бельем лежали мягкие, серые брюки со шнурком на поясе и белая майка без рукавов. Он осмотрел одежду - брюки были определенно слишком длинные для надзирателя. Они точно предназначались именно для Джареда.  
Глубоко вздохнув, он пошел по коридору на кухню, ощущая запах тушеного лука и имбиря. Надзиратель стоял у плиты в джинсах и темной футболке, ловко помешивая что-то. Джаред никогда не видел его в джинсах. Он даже думал, что этот парень родился в костюме.  
\- Я, гм...

Надзиратель повернулся к нему.

\- Мне очень жаль... про зеркало, - сказал Джаред.

Надзиратель кивнул.   
\- Ты был наказан. Не стоит больше говорить об этом.

Он оценивающе посмотрел на Джареда:

\- Голоден? 

\- Да. Да, сэр.

\- Садись.  
Джаред вынул тарелку, столовые приборы, стакан и поставил все это на стол.

\- Я думал, что ты голоден.

Джаред в замешательстве посмотрел на него.

\- Два прибора.

Джаред никогда не ел за одним столом с надзирателем и не знал сейчас, что и думать. Но он сделал то, что ему было сказано, и достал еще одну тарелку.

Во время еды они молчали, а потом надзиратель ушел в гостиную. Джаред убирался на кухне, но с каждой минутой нервничал все больше. На мгновение он прислонился к стойке, но не мог стоять спокойно. Потер ладонями лицо.

\- Черт, - пробормотал он.

Ковер на контрасте с кухонной плиткой ощущался под ногами, как бархат. Надзиратель сидел в низком кресле, и лампа рядом омывала его золотым светом. В квартире был современный дизайн, и это ассоциировалось у Джареда с какой-то холодностью, но здесь все было по-другому. Вместо белого и черного надзиратель использовал для декорирования теплые, насыщенные цвета. Как и ковер, вся мебель казалась приятной на ощупь. До нее хотелось дотронуться.  
Надзиратель не шелохнулся, когда Джаред подошел и опустился на колени возле его ног. Он сидел на корточках и чуть вздрагивал, опустив глаза. Через некоторое время газета зашуршала и исчезла. Надзиратель протянул руку и погладил мягкий ежик отрастающих волос на голове Джареда. Потом скользнул ладонью по щеке и приподнял его голову за подбородок.  
Джаред посмотрел на надзирателя и заметил в его взгляде то, чего никогда еще не видел – нежность, почти обожание.

\- В чем дело, детка?

Джаред судорожно вздохнул.   
\- Я, я знаю, что должен делать все, что вы захотите, что вы скажете, и я стараюсь.

Мужчина кивнул.   
\- Я знаю, что ты стараешься.

\- Просто иногда трудно, ведь я не знаю, чего вы ожидаете... Я имею в виду, что за... цель, конечный результат.  
Надзиратель покачал головой, по-прежнему поглаживая щеку Джареда.   
\- Не беспокойся об этом. Позволь мне все решать.

Джаред почувствовал, как внутри растет разочарование и растерянность, и надзиратель, наверное, увидел, как это отразилось на его лице. Он провел большим пальцем по щеке Джареда.

\- Давай сделаем небольшое упражнение, хорошо? Я буду говорить слово, а ты в ответ говори любое другое, которое придет тебе в голову.  
Джаред согласно кивнул.

\- Черный, - начал надзиратель.

\- Белый.

\- День.

\- Ночь.

\- Активный.

\- Пассивный, - продолжал Джаред.

\- Плоть.

\- Кровь.

\- Да. Сладкий.

\- Кислый.

\- Доминант.

\- Саб… Сабмиссив.

\- Солнце.

\- Луна.

\- Идти.

\- Ползти.

\- Хозяин.

Джаред сглотнул.   
\- Раб.

\- Ты понимаешь, не так ли, детка?

Джаред опустил глаза и кивнул.   
\- Да, Хозяин.

Надзиратель соскользнул с кресла и оседлал колени Джареда. Взяв его лицо в ладони, он поцеловал его.

\- Очень хорошо.

Он поцеловал его еще раз - сильнее, глубже. Его губы были такими мягкими, и Джаред с готовностью подался ему навстречу, потому что за неделю пребывания в тюрьме и за все то время, что привыкал к этому дому, изголодался по ласке и человеческому теплу. Надзиратель отстранился, прикусив напоследок нижнюю губу Джареда.

Он тепло улыбнулся.   
\- Что бы ты сделал для меня, детка?

\- Все, - сказал Джаред. - Все, что вы хотите, хозяин.

\- Ты все делаешь отлично. Ты еще не раз ошибешься, и мне придется поругать тебя. Ты можешь быть непокорным, и мне придется тебя наказать. Но я знаю, что ты пытаешься, и я награжу тебя, когда ты будешь хорошим. Что бы ты хотел в качестве награды? 

Джаред замялся на мгновение.   
\- Могу ли я... могу я не вставлять пробку завтра, если все еще будет болеть?

\- Эй, детка, это не награда. Я никогда не заставлю тебя делать что-то, что бы причинило тебе вред. Посмотрим, как будешь чувствовать себя утром. Теперь награда. Что ты хочешь?

\- Могу ли я спать в постели? – Джаред услышал собственные слова и обомлел. Не то, чтобы он хотел спать с надзирателем, просто лежать на подстилке было унизительно.  
Надзиратель, его хозяин, поцеловал его в висок.   
\- Конечно, можно.

Следующие несколько недель прошли без осложнений. Джаред почувствовал себя лучше в брюках и рубашке, даже если одежда не годилась для того, чтобы носить ее вне дома. Он понимал эту психологию – обрядить раба в рубаху и удалить все волосы. Это было бесчеловечно, унизительно.

У Джареда отрос небольшой ежик на голове, и хотя он никогда не носил такие короткие волосы раньше, это было лучше, чем ничего. Его хозяин любил трогать пальцами его волосы. Джаред обнаружил, что это невероятно расслабляет. Да, это было странно, но он просто старался не анализировать подобные факты.

Дни шли своим чередом. Джаред полностью взял на себя обязанности по приготовлению завтрака, и еще он помогал с ужином. Они учились находиться рядом друг с другом, украдкой наблюдали за движениями и эмоциями друг друга. Разговаривали достаточно редко.

Джаред иногда совершал ошибки – у него подгорал омлет или он бросал цветное белье вместе с белым, - и тогда получал неизбежный выговор или в худшем случае его выгоняли спать на пол.  
Мышцы его привыкли. Он свободно принимал член хозяина. На следующее утро ничего не болело, и не было никаких причин, чтобы не носить пробку весь день.

Он не удивился, когда хозяин позвал его в гостиную, где он читал. Джаред встал на колени перед креслом. Надзиратель расстегнул штаны и вытащил свой напряженный член. Он погладил его, и на головке показалась капелька смазки.

\- Возьми его в рот, - сказал он.

У Джареда встал комок в горле, все, что он мог сделать, это покачать головой и выдавить «я не могу».

\- Можешь.

\- Нет, - прошептал Джаред. Он знал, что получит наказание. Знал, что в результате все равно сделает это, но сейчас не мог заставить себя подчиниться.

Надзиратель сжал губы. Потом встал и обошел стоящего на коленях Джареда.

\- Встань, - приказал он.

Джаред услышал, как он пошел куда-то по коридору. Когда надзиратель вернулся, он связал руки Джареда за спиной.  
\- Открой рот, - сказал надзиратель, стоя сзади. Джаред стиснул зубы. Надсмотрщик сжал пальцами его нос. Джаред пытался вырваться, но надзиратель прижал его голову к себе. Джаред чувствовал, что твердый член прижимается к нему. Нет, он не хотел открывать рот, но дышать становилось нечем. Грудь горела огнем, он задыхался. И когда он открыл рот, судорожно глотая, надзиратель протолкнул между зубов что-то твердое и металлическое. Железо задело верхнюю челюсть. Закреплялось это приспособление ремнем на голове, не давая сомкнуть зубы. Рот Джареда оказался широко открытым и доступным.

Хозяин встал перед ним, и Джаред поднял глаза. Он умолял глазами «пожалуйста, нет», но взгляд мужчины потемнел от вожделения. Он облизал губы.

\- Зачем ты все усложняешь? - спросил он. Взял голову Джареда в руки и вошел членом в его рот. На вкус это было, как кожа, только с оттенком мыла. Все оказалось не так ужасно, как Джаред представлял себе, а потом головка коснулась его горла глубоко внутри. Член толкнулся немного дальше и остановился. Джаред начал давиться, и член двинулся назад, оставляя за собой скользкий след смазки, соленой на вкус.

Надзиратель толкнулся снова и снова, набирая скорость и двигаясь все быстрее, а Джаред давился и стонал. Это, казалось, только возбуждало надзирателя. Слезы текли из глаз Джареда, ниточка слюны спускалась по подбородку и шее. Впервые за все время он чувствовал себя таким униженным, ощущал себя просто дыркой. Было еще хуже, чем тогда, в первый раз. Намного хуже потому, что он знал - этот человек может быть нежным. Но сейчас от Джареда требовалось лишь одно – подчиниться.  
Бедра надзирателя задрожали, и он начал входить еще сильнее. Его пальцы впились в кожу головы Джареда, и он закричал. Горячее и горькое заполнило рот Джареда. Надзиратель вынул член и сжал рукой челюсть Джареда. Не давал выплюнуть.

Надзиратель упал на колени перед Джаредом, сверкая глазами. Одной рукой он сжимал затылок Джареда, другой - его челюсть.

\- Глотай.  
Джаред не мог. Он сопротивлялся, чувствуя, как судорожно сжимается желудок. Задыхаясь, он понимал, что просто не сможет проглотить сперму мужчины. Он просто умрет. И это будет в отчете коронера. Последнее, что его семья узнает о нем. Он попытался вырвать голову из захвата.

\- Прекрати бороться со мной. Сделай это, - приказал надзиратель.

Он сделал. Сил на борьбу больше не было. Рука надзирателя накрыла его кадык, когда он глотал. Джаред тяжело дышал и всхлипывал. Внезапная слабость охватила все тело. Хозяин притянул его к себе, прижимая к своему плечу.  
\- Хороший мальчик. Очень хорошо.

Рука Джареда вяло обняла талию надсмотрщика. Он снова всхлипнул.

\- Тсс, ты пока учишься.  
Через некоторое время надзиратель помог ему встать на ноги.   
\- Пора спать, я думаю. Ты устал, не так ли? 

Он привел Джаред в спальню, помог снять рубашку, брюки и нижнее белье.  
\- В кровать.

Джаред двинулся было к постели, но надзиратель одернул его резким «нет», указывая на подстилку.  
Джаред лежал без сна некоторое время, прислушиваясь к звукам в ванной – надзиратель совершал водные процедуры перед сном. Казалось, что он не сможет уснуть. Горький вкус чувствовался на языке, горло болело. И еще он никак не мог выбросить из головы то жадное, похотливое выражение в глазах хозяина. Ему нравилось, нравилось смотреть, как Джаред сопротивляется и умоляет. Он знал, что мужчина был помешан на контроле, но, видимо, в нем так же были и садистские замашки.  
Джаред услышал, как надзиратель вошел в темную комнату и скользнул под одеяло. Его дыхание замедлилось, выровнялось. Джаред метался на своей тонкой подстилке, чувствуя, что не сможет уснуть и будет корить себя за собственную глупость, но потом обнаружил, что уже светает, и свет из-за штор бьет прямо в глаза. Отбросив одеяло, Джаред начал подниматься.

Рука схватила его за плечо.

\- Тсс, детка, сегодня суббота.

Джаред сидел и смотрел в сонные зеленые глаза. Хозяин улыбался лениво. Потянул Джареда за плечо к себе.  
\- Иди сюда.

Надзиратель лег на край кровати и притянул Джареда к себе. Жадно поцеловав его, хозяин заставил лечь на живот. Он навис над Джаредом, покрывая мелкими укусами спину, а потом стал тереться членом между ягодиц. Джаред всегда поражался тому, как незаметно хозяин наносит смазку на свой член – рядом с кроватью всегда лежал тюбик, ни разу он не смог поймать момент, когда тот успевал воспользоваться ей. Скользкий член толкнулся в него.  
Джаред почувствовал, что начинает успокаиваться. Мужчина давил на него своим весом, внутри распирало, влажные губы скользили по его коже, целуя. Все тревоги и сопротивление, которые он испытывал накануне вечером, ушли. Джаред всегда предпочитал именно так. Он мог сопротивляться и убегать, но надзирателю всегда нравилось – медленно, решительно и настойчиво - успокаивать его, что он мог бы пройти через все это. Сейчас страх и неуверенность исчезли.  
Надзиратель изменил угол проникновения, и внутри все словно взорвалось. Джаред еще не испытывал такого. Его член дрогнул и засочился смазкой. Он застонал, и хозяин усмехнулся. Стал вбиваться еще глубже, и Джаред начал задыхаться. Движения хозяина стали жестче, Джаред терся членом о простыни, чувствуя, как растет внутри напряжение. Он тяжело задышал. А потом начал стонать в такт каждому движению бедер своего хозяина.

\- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, - прошептал он. Когда все внутри взорвалось оргазмом, Джаред услышал смех хозяина. Тело выгнуло над кроватью от наслаждения. Ноги хозяина обвились вокруг Джареда, и пальцы впились в ребра, когда Джаред кончал. Хозяин поцеловал его за ухом.

\- Такой красивый, детка.

Они лежали еще минуту. Тело хозяина тяжело давило сверху, мешая дышать, но Джаред не замечал этого. Он чувствовал только обмякающий член у себя в заднице и думал о том, что наполнен спермой до краев. Хозяин вышел из него и тут же вставил хромированную пробку, будто запирая сперму внутри. Потом поцеловал Джареда в правую ягодицу.  
\- Пора вставать, дорогой. – Хозяин хлопнул его по заднице.

Джаред встал и снял с кровати постельное белье.

\- Прибери кровать, а я быстренько приготовлю завтрак. Потом прими душ. 

Джаред наблюдал, как хозяин надел спортивные брюки и вышел из комнаты. Все это не было похоже на обычный субботний день, и любое новшество всегда немного тревожило Джареда. У них был легкий завтрак, состоящий из яичницы, фруктов и кофе, и хозяин, казалось, пребывал в хорошем настроении, но было видно, что он думает о чем-то.

Пока Джаред прибирал на кухне, хозяин принял душ. Затем он позвал Джаред в спальню.

\- Разденься и ляг на кровать, детка.  
Джареду захотелось бежать, но он подчинился и сделал, как ему было сказано.

\- Руки подними, ноги раздвинь.  
Хозяин потянулся к изголовью кровати, и Джареду не было видно, что он там делает. Он знал, что должен лежать, а не крутить головой. Послышался металлический стук, и прежде чем Джаред успел среагировать, его правое запястье было стянуто мягкой кожаной манжетой.  
\- Что, что вы...

\- Тсс, тихо.

\- Пожалуйста, скажите, пожалуйста, хозяин.

Надзиратель подошел к краю кровати с наручниками и сковал лодыжку Джареда таким же образом. Его нога чуть дернулась.   
\- Веди себя хорошо.

Он не знал, что все существо Джареда было охвачено желанием сопротивляться, вырваться из пут, и Джаред еле сдерживался, чтобы не начать дергаться. Хозяин должен был слышать, как тяжело и надрывно задышал Джаред. Надзиратель удерживал его другую лодыжку и руку. Джаред лежал голый, распятый на кровати, уязвимый.

Надзиратель сел на кровать рядом с Джаредом. Погладил его по щеке.

\- Сейчас кое-кто придет. Я делаю это для тебя. Чтобы тебе было легче преодолеть все это.  
\- Что? Нет, пожалуйста, пожалуйста... кое-кто?   
Что за хрень? Хозяин собирался позволить кому-то еще использовать Джареда? Он никогда не намекал на что-то подобное. Нет, этого не может быть. Он никогда не позволит кому-то другому так использовать свою собственность... Собственность. Мысли Джареда заметались. Он подумал о себе как о собственности, не сразу обратив внимание на то, что хозяин что-то говорит ему.  
\- ...и это очень важно, чтобы ты вел себя правильно, когда мы будем не одни. Я рассчитываю на тебя.

Раздался звонок в дверь, надзиратель встал с кровати и вышел из комнаты. Джаред глубоко вздохнул и попытался успокоиться, но неопределенность происходящего тревожила так, что перехватывало дыхание. Он сделал еще один глубокий вдох.

Надзиратель вернулся в комнату, за ним появилась миниатюрная брюнетка. У нее были длинные волосы и большие темные глаза. Это был именно тот тип девушек, который предпочитал Джаред. Таких он приглашал на обед, в клуб, в свою постель. Он мог бы поднять ее одной рукой. Оторвать ее от пола, прижать к стене и оттрахать. Она одарила его широкой улыбкой, и он покраснел от стыда.

\- Не волнуйся, дорогой. Я позабочусь о тебе, - сказала она. Села на кровать справа от Джареда, а надзиратель сел слева от него. Поставив на кровать большую сумку с чем-то, похожим на инструменты, девушка открыла ее. Она вытащила латексные перчатки, и дыхание Джареда сбилось. Его глаза изумленно расширились, и он нашел взглядом хозяина. Надзиратель погладил его по щеке и кивнул.

От щипка за правый сосок Джаред вскрикнул от неожиданности.

Брюнетка захихикала.   
\- Это даже не больно.   
Она прикрепила зажим в верхней части соска, и от боли Джаред закусил губу. Затем она закрепила еще один зажим снизу. Джаред снова посмотрел на хозяина. Он понимал, что должно было случиться, и ему нужно что-то...

\- Ты в порядке, детка. Ты можешь сделать это.

Джаред крикнул еще громче, когда игла пронзила плоть.

\- Не все так плохо, - сказала брюнетка, вынуждая Джареда лечь так, чтобы она могла дотянуться до левого соска. Процесс был повторен, и Джаред вспотел и тяжело дышал, но молча перенес боль.

Когда он увидел, что девушка устраивается с инструментами между его ног, его рот приоткрылся и глаза изумленно расширились. Он взглянул на своего хозяина - тот смотрел на него прищуренными глазами. Джаред судорожно вздохнул и только открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, как хозяин произнес:

\- Нет.

\- Проблемы? – спросила веселая брюнетка.

\- Нет, - ответил надзиратель. – Это всего лишь страх.

\- Мм, иногда бывает, - сказала она. – Но ты держишься молодцом. - Она погладила бедро Джаред и начала протирать его член чем-то холодным. Потом капнула на его яйца. - Вау, это лекарство выглядит ужасно. Похоже на кровь.

Надзиратель взглянул, но ничего не сказал.

\- Пожалуйста, - прошептал Джаред.

Надзиратель приложил палец к губам.   
\- Тихо, детка. Все почти закончилось.  
Но все только начиналось, и Джаред вскрикнул, когда игла скользнула сквозь головку его члена.

\- Ну как ребенок, - вздохнула девушка. - Я проколола себе клитор и... - Она замолчала, когда надзиратель бросил на нее тяжелый взгляд. – Я слишком много болтаю?

Он коротко кивнул, и она пожала плечами. Ее рука все еще сжимала член Джареда, сам он дрожал и тяжело дышал. Ему хотелось кричать и просить, умолять их остановиться, черт возьми, но он знал, что уже слишком поздно. Дело практически сделано.

Потом она вытирала Джареда, обертывала марлю вокруг его члена, но Джаред не чувствовал этого. Все, что он ощущал, была резкая, слепящая боль в члене. Иметь его задницу хозяину было недостаточно, он придумал еще и это. Джареду не принадлежал теперь и его член. Его тело, его собственный член – все теперь было отдано хозяину.

Надзиратель поцеловал его в щеку. Девушка собрала свои вещи, и они вышли из комнаты. Джаред растекся по кровати, закрыв глаза. Он позволил боли пульсировать в себе, пока не мог с ней справиться. Болело в груди и паху, но он чувствовал, будто болью окутано все его существо. Если бы можно было освободиться от нее…

Он почувствовал, как прогнулась кровать под весом чьего-то тела, и его лодыжки были освобождены из манжет. Джаред знал, не глядя, что надзиратель стоит на коленях между его ног. Его руки приподняли ноги Джареда, разводя их, сгибая в коленях. Джаред распахнул глаза, когда надзиратель толкнулся бедрами под бедра, потому что, конечно, не...  
Хозяин осторожно развернул марлю вокруг пульсирующего болью члена Джареда и смотрел на пронзенную плоть. Взгляд его будто остекленел, губы сжались. Он стал двигаться быстро, входить в Джареда глубоко и сильно, с каждым толчком задевая простату. Несмотря на боль, член Джареда напрягся. Он потянул связанные запястья, услышав, как скрипнуло дерево.   
Черт, это больно. Джаред взглянул вниз и увидел, что из прокола сочится кровь. Желудок судорожно сжался, и Джаред попытался не скользнуть обратно в пучину боли. Он не будет оглядываться назад. Возбуждение росло, и он недоумевал, как мог чувствовать удовольствие через всю боль, отвращение и страх. И тогда он закричал. Удовольствие резало пленку боли, и он кончил, хотя прокол болел невыносимо.  
Джаред обмяк, полукрича, полурыдая. Он взглянул на своего хозяина, член которого был все еще у него внутри. Хозяин покраснел, тяжело дышал, его глаза потемнели, и какое-то дикое выражение скользило в них. Он посмотрел вниз, и Джаред проследил за его взглядом – кровь смешивалась со спермой на его животе. Мужчина наклонился и лизнул это кроваво-молочное месиво. Когда он поднял голову, его губы были окрашены в красное, розовое и жемчужно-белое. И впервые Джаред подумал, что его хозяин немного безумен.


	3. Chapter 3

Иногда Джареду казалось, что его хозяин просто играет с ним, и это беспокоило его больше всего. Например, как тогда, когда он купил ему джинсы, футболки, кроссовки, отвел в гараж и показал, где стоит вторая машина.   
\- Тебе нет нужды оставаться дома весь день, - сказал хозяин. – У тебя и так достаточно времени, чтобы сделать всю работу по дому.   
Джаред просто стоял и смотрел на импортный гибридный кроссовер.  
\- И куда мне ехать?  
Его хозяин улыбнулся:  
\- Можешь ездить в магазин, вместо того, чтобы заказывать продукты на дом. Если, конечно, тебе не лень.  
\- Нет, я…  
\- Можешь ездить в библиотеку, в парк, в музей… - мужчина пожал плечами.  
\- Я… да, спасибо. Спасибо, хозяин.  
Конечно, сейчас Джаред думал, а не дали ли ему просто веревку, чтоб он на ней и повесился. Что за садист дает машину рабу? Машет свободой прямо у него перед носом? Но прошло несколько недель, и Джаред успешно справлялся с мыслями о побеге. Не то, чтобы ему не хотелось сбежать. Во время пары поездок у него возникало желание просто ехать и ехать дальше. Почему бы и нет? Да все по тем же причинам, по каким он до сих пор оставался. Куда он поедет? Что будет делать? В конечном счете, он окажется беглецом. Джаред совсем не профессиональный преступник. Он просто отчаявшийся представитель среднего класса, который сделал глупость и попался. И опять попадется.  
Именно об этом Джаред размышлял, стоя в продуктовом отделе магазина. О том, что каждый раз, стоит ему почувствовать твердую почву под ногами, его хозяин берет и делает что-то совершенно неожиданное, например, дает ему одежду или пытается связать его и запихнуть свой член ему в глотку, дает ему ключи от машины или делает пирсинг на его члене.  
\- Джаред?  
Он резко вскинул голову, и сердце начало бешено колотиться в груди, потому что с другой стороны от прилавка с помидорами стояла женщина средних лет с полным лицом и светлыми волосами. Он знал ее, знал всю свою жизнь – свою мать.   
\- Милый? - она улыбалась, но по ее лицу текли слезы.  
Джаред покачал головой и попятился.  
\- Я не могу. – Сказав это, он побежал.  
В себя он пришел уже в машине. Он даже не знал, куда ехал. И ему было плевать. Он просто ехал. Она была близко, так близко, и если бы она дотронулась до него, он бы сломался. В этом не было сомнений, он бы просто не выжил. Она бы узнала. Каким-то образом она бы узнала, чем он стал – неполноценным существом, живущим только ради редкой похвалы от своего прихотливого хозяина.   
Джаред ударил по тормозам и вывернул на обочину. Было ли это правдой? Таким он стал? Таким были его отношения с… кем? Он знал, но никогда не позволял себе думать об этом, иначе однажды ему пришлось произнести бы это вслух. А его хозяин совершенно ясно дал понять, что Джаред не должен называть его по имени. Джаред вздохнул и потер лицо.  
\- Что я делаю?  
У него был полный бак бензина. Он знал, что на гибридной машине сможет далеко уехать, прежде чем придется ее бросить. А бросить придется. Конечно, она будет заявлена в угон, но прежде он сможет проделать на ней немалый путь. Он смог бы снять комнату на ночь и решить, что делать дальше. Комнату. Только для себя. Он знал, какое именно выражение будет на лице его хозяина, когда тот поймет, что Джаред сбежал. Он знал, что тот сожмет зубы, что ноздри у него будут гневно раздуваться, губ будут поджаты, брови сведены, а в зеленых глазах будет полыхать огонь. И от этого выражения внутри у Джареда все скручивалось в тугой узел.  
Джаред прижался лбом к рулевому колесу. Вытер вспотевшие ладони о джинсы. Откинулся назад и положил руки на руль. Вот она, веревка. Прямо здесь.  
\- Мать твою.

Он завел мотор и развернулся.

Когда он подъехал к дому, машина его хозяина была уже в гараже, но капот был еще теплый. Джаред не позволил себе засомневаться или задуматься. Он уже отрепетировал ложь о том, что ездил в музей и забыл о времени, но когда подошел к дверям кабинета хозяина, не смог найти слов.  
Мужчина стоял у стола, просматривая почту. 

\- Где ты… - он поднял голову и увидел лицо Джареда. – В чем дело, детка? – Его беспокойство казалось искренним.

Джаред не мог ответить. Он открыл рот. Он пытался, но не смог издать ни звука. Его хозяин вышел из-за стола, и это заставило Джареда сдвинуться с места. Он преодолел расстояние между ними и уткнулся лицом в шею хозяина.

\- Прости, прости, я запаниковал. Я убежал. Я… я… но я вернулся.

\- Шшш, детка. – Надзиратель гладил его по голове. – Давай, иди сюда. Сядь. – Он толкнул Джареда на диван и сел рядом, лицом к нему. – Успокойся и расскажи мне.  
Но Джаред не мог. Он только помотал головой.  
\- Ты должен наказать меня.

\- Не могу. Я не могу наказать тебя, пока не узнаю, почему наказываю. – Он приблизился к Джареду. – Ты должен рассказать мне, что случилось. Что заставило тебя запаниковать? 

\- Я был в магазине и увидел ее, то есть, она меня увидела. Она меня узнала. Моя мама. – Джаред всхлипнул. – Она окликнула меня. Она… - Он опустил голову, не в состоянии продолжать дальше.

\- И ты запаниковал. Ты убежал из-за нее.

Джаред кивнул.  
\- Мне показалось, будто она знает. Все. – Он поднял голову, взглядом умоляя хозяина понять его. – Все про нас.

\- Понятно.

\- Я просто ехал. Даже не думал о том, куда я направляюсь. Я просто хотел быть как можно дальше от всего…

\- От нее.

Джаред кивнул.  
\- И от меня.

Джаред снова кивнул и поднял взгляд.  
\- Прости.

Джареду показалось, что хозяин выглядит скорее грустным, чем сердитым.  
\- Как я должен наказать тебя?

Джаред сглотнул. Об этом он не подумал. Он точно не предполагал, что его попросят выбрать наказание для самого себя. Поколебавшись, Джаред глубоко вздохнул:  
\- Меня нужно выпороть.

Хозяин нахмурился и поджал губы, потом кивнул:  
\- Пройди в спальню и сними одежду. Встань на колени, как раньше.

Джаред сделал, как было велено, а вскоре в спальню зашел хозяин. На этот раз он не связывал Джареду руки, и удары посыпались без всякой подготовки. Они были сильнее и ложились на спину теснее, чем в первый раз. Джаред слышал тяжелое натруженное дыхание за спиной.   
Джаред пытался вести себя тихо, и может быть, именно этого его хозяин и ждал, потому что после первого же крика удары прекратились. 

\- На кровать.

Джаред сделал, как сказано, на минуту задумавшись, нет ли у него крови на спине. Он бы не хотел запачкать простыни. Но он решил, что если бы кровь была, хозяин бы об этом знал. Несмотря на боль, он лег на спину, зашипев сквозь зубы. Если в прошлый раз казалось, что спина обожжена на солнце, теперь было ощущение, что на ней развели костер. Хозяин, скинув одежду, забрался на кровать вслед за Джаредом. Джаред раздвинул ноги, ожидая, что его сейчас опять трахнут, но парень просто устроился между ними и неожиданно взял вялый член Джареда в рот.  
Джаред застонал. Не то, чтобы он себе не представлял, как они меняются местами – как он трахает этого красавца, который заставил его пройти через ад. Или это - как он имеет этот восхитительный рот. Но такое, чтобы хозяин добровольно отсасывал ему? Нет, о таком Джаред даже не помышлял. Спину жгло и щипало, но член быстро твердел, и Джаред посмотрел вниз, на эти минетные губы – разве можно было их назвать иначе? – обхватывающие его ствол. Черт. Зеленые глаза жадно наблюдали за ним из-под густой каймы длинных ресниц. Ни одна девушка не выглядела так, когда отсасывала ему.  
Но дело было не только в виде. Парень знал, как делать минет – втягивал щеки и вылизывал вдоль вены на внутренней стороне, а с пирсингом на головке вытворял языком такое, что Джареду хотелось выпрыгнуть из кожи. Он подкинул бедра вверх, сильнее толкаясь в рот хозяина, тут же начал извиняться и увидел, как тот прищурился в улыбке.  
Протолкнув в рот рядом с членом два пальца, хозяин пососал их, смачивая слюной, и прижал к анусу Джареда. Джаред напрягся на мгновение, но потом расслабился, принимая их в себя. Кончики пальцев тут же задели простату, надавливая, массажируя. Джаред застонал и еще глубже вошел в податливый рот. Почти сразу же он почувствовал, как растет напряжение внутри. Он смял в руках простынь, хотя на самом деле ему хотелось вцепиться хозяину в волосы и заткнуть его горло своим членом.  
Он успел только выдохнуть: «Я сейчас…», а потом замер, дугой изогнувшись на кровати. Напряжение внизу живота превратилось в огненный шар, который охватил все тело, а потом выплеснулся через член. Джаред рухнул на кровать, заполняя рот хозяина спермой, и тот принял все, втянул в себя, будто прохладный чай в жаркий день. Потом хозяин выпустил его член изо рта, слизал последние капли спермы и подтянулся выше вдоль тела Джареда. Принялся жарко и влажно вылизывать его рот, и Джаред почувствовал на языке вкус собственной спермы. Только он задумался, прекратится ли когда-нибудь этот поцелуй, как хозяин оторвался от его губ.

\- Не смей меня бросать, - прошептал он Джареду в ухо.

Джаред обхватил его руками и ногами и поцеловал в шею.  
\- Нет. Нет, не брошу.

Хозяин неопределенно хмыкнул, опустил голову Джареду на плечо и почти мгновенно уснул.

***  
Дженсен Эклз. Напечатанное в поисковой строке городского сайта, имя выглядело иначе. Прежде чем нажать кнопку ввода, Джаред заколебался. Плохая идея, подумал он. В итоге все может обернуться против меня. Он оглядел библиотеку. Вполне возможно, что ничего и не найдется, решил он и нажал клавишу.  
Пять результатов. Серьезно? Он кликнул строчку «расположить в хронологическом порядке».  
Первым было объявление о рождении - 1 марта 1978 года родился у Алана и Донны Эклз, дома радостно встречен старшим братом Джошуа. Значит, он вырос здесь, в Ричардсоне.  
Джаред перешел ко второй ссылке, на газетную статью. Автомобильная авария унесла жизнь местного жителя, его семилетний сын, Дженсен, отделался небольшими травмами.

Алан Эклз был объявлен мертвым на месте происшествия, прочитал Джаред. Черт, это ужасно, когда один из родителей умирает на твоих глазах. Бедный мальчик.  
Следующая ссылка вела на некролог Донны Эклз. Она скончалась после долгой борьбы с раком груди. У нее остались сыновья: Джошуа, 15 лет, и Дженсен, 12 лет, а также дочь Маккензи, 5 лет.  
Джаред откинулся на стуле. Господи, на детей несчастья сыпались одно за другим. Но что с ними случилось? В некрологе не упоминались ни дяди с тетями, ни дедушки или бабушки. Куда отправили детей?  
Пятая ссылка вела к нечеткой фотографии, сделанной, когда бейсбольная команда старшей школы Ричардсона выиграла региональный чемпионат. Дженсен был третьим слева во втором ряду. Это навело Джареда на мысль. На опасную мысль.  
Но была еще одна ссылка. Дженсен Росс Эклз, эсквайр, выпускник Техасского Университета, назначен на должность в юридический отдел компании Макнамара и Стетт. Джаред забыл, как нужно дышать. Макнамара и Стетт. Компания, из-за которой он оказался в наручниках. Его работодатели. А Дженсен - сотрудник их юридического отдела.

***  
Короткая поездка в старшую школу Ричардсона, разговор с милой, кокетливой и болтливой секретаршей – и вот Джаред стоит на крыльце большого двухэтажного дома в старом районе. Двор прячется в тени больших кленов, а на крыльце валяются скейтборды, игрушечные ведерки и машинки. К перилам прислонилась пара велосипедов. Но сейчас середина дня, занятия в школе еще идут, поэтому вокруг тихо.   
Дверь открыла крепко сбитая женщина с пепельными волосам. Ее мягкая улыбка сглаживала жесткие черты.  
\- Я могу вам помочь?  
\- Надеюсь. Меня зовут Джаред Падалеки. – Он замолк и посмотрел на нее своим сногсшибающим невинным взглядом. – Я ищу Хелен Эндрюс.  
\- Это я.  
\- Я… эмм… я знаю, что это немного необычно, но я надеялся, что вы сможете рассказать мне что-нибудь об одном из ваших приемных детей?  
\- Я не могу этого сделать. – Улыбка исчезла с лица женщины, и она попыталась закрыть дверь.  
\- О Дженсене Эклзе, - договорил Джаред.  
Она остановилась.  
\- О Дженсене? Зачем?  
\- Он… - Джаред сглотнул. – Он мой надзиратель.  
Какое-то время она просто смотрела на него, и Джаред поежился под ее взглядом. Наконец она распахнула дверь и жестом пригласила войти. Он прошел вслед за ней в гостиную. В комнате повсюду стояли фотографии – миссис Эндрюс, мужчина, вероятно мистер Эндрюс, и дети, множество детей. Джареду стало интересно, был ли среди них Дженсен.  
Женщина села в кресло, указав Джареду на диван, и сказала, прокашлявшись:  
\- Наверное, я не должна, но все равно удивлена, что Дженсен смог стать надзирателем.   
\- Почему?  
\- Он… - она покачала головой. – Что вы хотите знать?  
\- Все. Каким он был?  
\- Он недолго с нами жил. Приехал к нам, уже будучи старшеклассником. Он был умным, необычайно умным. Его уже ждала стипендия в Университете Техаса. И он был тихим, замкнутым.  
\- Значит, он жил и в других приемных семьях.  
\- И не в одной, - кивнула она.  
\- Почему?   
\- Он… - женщина замолчала и вздохнула. – Судя по тому, что рассказал мне социальный работник, который занимался его делом, и по тому, что я сама видела здесь, у Дженсена была склонность чересчур привязываться к другим детям. Поначалу это была просто дружба, но потом ее становилось слишком много, это была уже почти одержимость. Как будто он хотел, чтобы приятель принадлежал только ему.  
\- А отношения были… сексуальными?  
\- Возможно. – Она отвела взгляд. – Да, у меня никогда не было никаких доказательств, но я бы сказала, да.  
\- А над ним издевались? Сексуально или еще как-то?  
\- Я об этом не слышала, и в его деле ничего такого не было. И здесь, конечно, тоже мы подобного не допускаем.   
\- Нет, я ничего такого не хотел сказать… Просто подумал, что, может быть, раньше… - Джаред решил, что лучше будет сменить тему. – Его брат и сестра. Что случилось с ними?  
\- Я не знаю. Поначалу Дженсен и Джош жили в одной приемной семье, но потом их почему-то разлучили. Скорей всего из-за какой-нибудь бюрократической путаницы. Такое случается постоянно. А их младшая сестренка… Кто знает?  
\- Значит, он потерял всех, кто был ему дорог?  
\- Как я сказала, такое происходит постоянно. А моя работа – попытаться справиться с последствиями.  
Джаред потер лицо.  
\- Да. Ну, спасибо. – Он поднялся, чтобы уйти.  
Она встала вслед за ним.  
\- Не стоило мне рассказывать вам о Дженсене. У меня могут быть неприятности.  
\- А зачем рассказали? – Он посмотрел в яркие серые глаза.  
Она подошла к столу и подняла заключенную в рамку фотографию двух мальчиков, одним из которых явно был Дженсен – те же зеленые глаза и полные губы. Другой был немного пониже и выглядел покрепче.  
\- Это Дженсен и Крис. Они несколько месяцев были не разлей вода. Не знаю, были ли они больше, чем друзьями. Может быть, Дженсен просто был влюблен в Криса.  
\- И что случилось?  
\- Крис познакомился в школе с девочкой, Эми. Дженсена это не обрадовало. Он был все время мрачнее тучи, но отказывался говорить об этом. Я поговорила с Крисом. Он сказал, что Дженсен его лучший друг, но иногда Крис его боится.   
\- Боится?  
\- Пока Дженсен был здесь, он не показывал буйный нрав, но в его деле были записи, что он может проявлять насилие.   
\- У него не было других друзей помимо Криса?  
Она постучала пальцем по стеклу, под которым была спрятана фотография:  
\- Он был красивым, как девочка. К нему часто цеплялись хулиганы.  
Глядя на фото, Джаред легко мог в это поверить. У мальчика на фотографии не было широких плеч или мужественного подбородка, как у его хозяина. Он весь был будто из мягких линий, тоненький, уязвимый.   
\- И что случилось?  
Женщина вздохнула и поставила фотографию обратно.   
\- Однажды в выходные Крис и Эми убежали вместе. Дженсен был раздавлен. Перестал разговаривать. Еле-еле закончил учебный год. – Она опять вздохнула. – Он ушел сразу после получения аттестата. Переехал. Я больше никогда его не видела.   
\- Он поехал в университет, - сказал Джаред.  
\- Я знаю. Один из других моих детей тоже там учился. Говорил, что видел его. Когда я спросила, разговаривал ли он с Дженсеном, он так на меня посмотрел, будто спрашивал «а с чего вдруг мне разговаривать с Дженсеном?» - Она прижала пальцы к губам. – Жаль, что я не смогла ему помочь.  
\- Вы помогли. Уверен, что помогли. Представьте, что он оказался бы где-нибудь в другом месте, где люди не такие понимающие.  
\- Он вам небезразличен, - она удивленно нахмурилась.  
\- Я… нет, я просто…  
\- Просто такой человек? – Она наклонила голову. – Он все так же красив?  
\- Не так. – Джаред бросил взгляд на фотографию. – Но он… да, он красив. – Он опустил глаза. – Миссис Эндрюс, я не гей, но…  
Она подождала, потом кивнула:  
\- Я знаю, как устроены отношения между рабами и надзирателями.  
\- Я думал, это будет лучше, чем отбиваться от банд в тюрьме. – Джаред не мог поверить, что изливает душу совершенно незнакомому человеку, но ему несколько месяцев не с кем было поговорить. А эта женщина была полна сочувствия. Как его мама – эту мысль он загнал подальше. Она наверняка и не такое слышала за все годы работы с неблагополучными детьми. Не может его история быть хуже остальных.  
\- Ну и как? – спросила она, коснувшись его руки.  
\- Я не знаю. Он приводит меня в замешательство. Он… - Джаред замолчал и прикусил губу.  
\- Он тебя пугает?  
\- Иногда, - кивнул он.  
\- Почему ты остаешься?  
Тот ответ, который он твердил себе все эти месяцы – я не хочу идти в тюрьму – крутился на кончике языка, но сказал Джаред:  
\- Я ему нужен.  
Чуть отклонившись, она крепче ухватила его за руку и кивнула:  
\- А как же ты?  
Поколебавшись, Джаред покачал головой:  
\- Я больше не знаю, кто я.

***  
\- Ты работаешь на «Макнамара и Стетт».  
Дженсен только что вернулся с работы. Он даже не успел снять пиджак, когда Джаред подловил его. Он совсем не так все планировал. Он даже не собирался упоминать об этом, пока они не поужинают, но даже не смог ничего приготовить, настолько был сбит с толку.   
\- В юридическом отделе, - продолжал Джаред.  
Дженсен взглянул на него на секунду, отвернулся и, сняв пиджак, свернул его и положил на стул. Потом ослабил галстук и расстегнул верхние пуговицы на рубашке.   
\- Я не занимался твоим делом, - произнес он.  
\- Нет?  
Дженсен шагнул к нему:  
\- Нет, но я подсказал адвокатам, чтобы они предложили тебе признать вину и пойти на сделку. Руководство очень хотело видеть тебя в тюрьме.  
У Джареда волоски на руках встали дыбом:  
\- Ты знал, кто я.  
\- Я видел тебя в коридорах, в кафе, в корпоративном спортзале.  
\- Ты… ты следил за мной? Ты все это подстроил? Зачем?  
\- Я хотел тебя. – Дженсен смотрел ему прямо в глаза. – Если бы ты был геем, я бы пригласил тебя на свидание.  
\- Ты знал, что я натурал. Ты меня подставил, чтобы…  
\- Нет, ты сам себя подставил. Я только воспользовался возможностью. – Он оперся о кухонный стол и скрестил руки на груди.  
\- О Господи, ты больной сукин сын, да что с тобой? Ты посмотри на себя. Ты мог бы заполучить любого парня-гея, но так поступил со мной. Ты…

\- Я хотел тебя! – Внезапно Дженсен оказался нос к носу с Джаредом - чуть ниже ростом, но намного сильнее - и с непроницаемым выражением смотрел ему прямо в глаза. 

\- Почему? Почему меня?

Дженсен покачал головой и чуть отодвинулся:  
\- Я не обязан отвечать тебе.

\- Черт, да у тебя и, правда, с головой не все в порядке. – Джаред закатил глаза.

Дженсен сердито сжал губы.  
\- Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь.

\- Нет? Я знаю, что ты потерял всех, кто был тебе небезразличен.

Зеленые, как море в шторм, глаза всего в паре сантиметров от джаредовых удивленно распахнулись, и вся злость с лица исчезла. Не сводя взгляда с Джареда, Дженсен сделал шаг назад. Не думая, Джаред потянулся к нему, но Дженсен развернулся и вышел из комнаты.   
Чувство вины накрыло волной, и Джаред спрятал лицо в руках. Чтобы Дженсен с ним ни делал, Джаред был не из тех людей, что кидают в лицо подобные фразы. Он просто хотел пробиться сквозь панцирь, добраться до человека под ним. Какой невероятно антипродуктивный способ добиться желаемого. 

\- Черт.

Он вышел вслед за Дженсеном и нашел его в кабинете, с телефонной трубкой в руке.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – спросил Джаред.

\- Звоню в исправительный центр.

\- Нет. Зачем? – Джаред нажал на отбой, обрывая звонок.

Дженсен до побелевших костяшек сжал трубку.  
\- Ты не хочешь быть здесь.

У Джареда вырвался горький смешок:  
\- С каких это пор тебя волнует, хочу ли я быть здесь?

Дженсен бросил на него жесткий взгляд:  
\- Отлично, я не хочу, чтобы ты был здесь. Я не могу доверять, что ты не будешь лезть в мою личную жизнь.

\- Твою личную жизнь? – фыркнул Джаред. – Я - твоя личная жизнь. Ты бесишься, потому что я сунул нос в твое прошлое. Я понимаю, но серьезно, неужели в нем может быть что-то настолько же неправильное и запутанное, как то, что происходит между нами сейчас?  
Дженсен бросился вперед и надавил на плечи Джареда. Джаред не думая опустился на колени.

\- Никогда не смей так со мной разговаривать, - прорычал Дженсен.

\- Я… я прошу прощения. – Черт возьми, почему он на коленях? И почему он чувствует раскаяние?

\- Не ври. 

Джаред удивился, как Дженсен смог перейти от злости к мольбе всего за два слова.  
\- Я не вру. Это не ложь. Я сожалею. Очень. – И почему-то он действительно сожалел. Он знал, как это было больно для Дженсена – то, что Джаред вынюхивал, лез в его прошлое, а потом швырнул это прошлое ему в лицо.

Дженсен запустил пальцы в волосы Джареда.  
\- Правда, детка?

Джаред наклонился вперед и обхватил руками колени Дженсена.  
\- Да. Да, хозяин, правда.


	4. Chapter 4

Джаред лежал без сна, споря с самим собой о том, появились ли у него некоторые серьезные психологические проблемы - Стокгольмский синдром, может быть, или посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство. Ведь должно же найтись хотя бы какое-то объяснение тому, почему всего несколько часов назад он стоял на коленях и извинялся перед человеком, который оскорбил и унизил его.  
Или, может быть, это просто в его природе. Наверное, он из таких людей, которые врезаются в стену и бездумно извиняются. Он был безнадежно сострадательным, и его словно преследовали ситуации, когда он начинал ощущать себя виноватым.  
Дженсен пошевелился во сне, и его волосы мягко мазнули по щеке Джареда. Почему он не ненавидит этого парня? Он должен. Он должен его ненавидеть. По иронии судьбы, он стал ненавидеть его меньше, узнав сегодня, что Дженсен, по существу, преследовал его задолго до того, как Джареда уличили в должностном преступлении, и он даже не знал, должен ли верить Дженсену, что тот не был причастен к обвинениям, которые компания выдвинула против него. Но теперь, когда он знал о детстве Дженсена, он не мог не видеть его жертвой. Умом он понимал, что это не оправдывает поведение Дженсена, но, возможно, его и самого нужно спасать.

Дженсен поднял его на ноги после извинений и велел идти в спальню.

\- Сними одежду и ляг на живот. Я скоро буду.

Джаред вздрогнул. Его накажут. В этом не было сомнений. Но просто лежать? В животе неприятно скрутило.  
Когда Дженсен вошел, он не сказал ни слова. Дженсен привязал запястья и лодыжки Джареда к кровати, как это было в тот день, когда ему сделали пирсинг, только сейчас Джаред лежал на животе. Дженсен забрался на кровать и оседлал его. Джаред, который лежал голый, почувствовал, что Дженсен тоже был обнажен.

\- Я должен наказать тебя.

\- Да, - выдавил из себя Джаред.

Дженсен наклонился вперед и прижался к затылку Джареда.   
\- Почему ты это делаешь? - прошептал он.   
Джаред знал, что он не ждал ответа.

Дженсен уперся на локти и прижал что-то маленькое и тупое к плечу Джареда. Остался холодный след на коже, и запахло… маркером? Дженсен писал на нем какое-то слово - то же самое, снова и снова, три буквы. Только после того, как Дженсен написал его раз шесть, Джаред понял, что это за слово. «МОЙ». Дженсен черкал это слово, выводя буквы разных форм и размеров, нанося их хаотично, в разные места, на плечи, на спину, снова возвращаясь к плечам.  
Джаред мог чувствовать, как напряжены бедра Дженсена, как дрожат его руки. Сдвинувшись чуть ниже, Дженсен начал расслабляться. Давление его тела уменьшилось. Тряска и напряжение спали. Временами Дженсен прижимался губами к коже Джареда, ласкал изгибы его ягодиц и бедер. Иногда маркер щекотал, и Джаред чуть вздрагивал.   
\- Тсс, - прошептал Дженсен. – Я не собираюсь делать тебе больно.

Дженсен подобрался к лодыжкам и остановился, а Джаред ощутил покалывание во всем теле, член отвердел, прижимаясь к матрасу. Дженсен смазал свой член и толкнулся в Джареда. Хотя Джаред не носил пробку весь день, не было никакой боли. Он ждал, что будет больно, был уверен, но тело говорило обратное. Дженсен двигался, как мог, в таком положении, но Джареду хотелось глубже. Он пытался приподнять бедра, но связанные лодыжки не давали этого сделать.  
Как правило, он любил эту позицию, но сегодня чувствовал, что Дженсену нужно не это.  
\- Еще, - сказал он.

Дженсен не изменил ни темпа, ни позиции.

\- Пожалуйста, - повторил Джаред громче. – Пожалуйста.

Дженсен отстранился и сел на край кровати. Он развязал лодыжки и поставил Джаред на колени. Вошел глубоко и резко, и Джаред закричал, чувствуя, что внутри все вспыхнуло, будто кто-то зажег спичку.  
\- Да, трахай.

Пальцы Дженсена вцепились Джареду в бедра, как он толкался в него, и Джаред слышал самого себя, свои стоны, которые несколько месяцев назад вызвали у него бы краску стыда. Теперь же ему было плевать. Здесь, в этой комнате, в этом доме, его достоинство, мужество, гордость – все было пустым звуком. Такие блюда не подавали больше к столу.

Кем бы ни были они друг для друга, это было неважно. И это, черт возьми, нравилось Джареду, потому что каждый толчок члена Дженсена в его влажную от смазки дырку пихал Джареда вперед, в кулак Дженсена, и этого было слишком много. Дженсен будто хотел разорвать Джареда на части. Он изменил угол входа, и его член еще сильнее растянул мышцы внутри, входил глубоко, по самые яйца.  
Дженсен вдруг вжался в Джареда, застонал, изогнувшись над ним, и рухнул ему на спину. Джаред кое-как выдернул колени из-под себя и лег. Дженсен лежал неподвижно, не делая попыток встать.  
\- Мне нужен душ,- сказал он наконец.

\- Да, - ответил Джаред. - Я весь в маркере и сперме.

\- Ммм, и потный.

\- Ты так думаешь?  
Они встали и, спотыкаясь, направились в душ вместе, слишком вымотанные для того, чтобы думать о сексе, но это не остановило их от прикосновений к друг другу и поцелуев. Руки скользили по мокрой коже, гладили твердые мышцы, языки изучали друг друга, настойчиво и нежно.  
\- Могу я, - начал Джаред, - могу я называть тебя…  
\- Нет.

Джаред взял лицо Дженсена в свои ладони – Дженсен был действительно очень красивый, особенно сейчас, с дрожащими каплями воды на ресницах, с опухшими после поцелуев губами.  
\- Что мы делаем? - спросил он.

Губы Дженсена изогнулись в улыбке, лучики морщин появились в уголках глаз.   
– Ведем переговоры.

Джаред засмеялся и поцеловал его.   
\- Как иностранные послы.

Дженсен поцеловал его в ответ:  
\- Мм, это как в Кэмп-Дэвиде.

\- Что?

Дженсен рассмеялся:  
\- Ты совсем младенец в вопросах политики.

\- Черт побери, серьезно. - Джаред рассмеялся. Он скользнул губами по влажной линии подбородка Дженсена и пососал мочку его уха.

\- Ммм.

\- Все меняется, - сказал Джаред.

Дженсен откинулся к стене, держа руки на бедрах Джареда. Он погладил его по груди, пробежал пальцем по соску, задев серебряное колечко, наблюдая за движениями собственной руки:  
\- У меня есть вопросы.

Джаред наклонился и прижался лбом к его лбу.  
\- Будем искать ответы.

\- Да?

\- Да.

Дженсен глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на Джареда сквозь завесу ресниц.   
\- Ты здесь не только для того, чтобы избежать тюрьмы?

\- Нет, больше нет.

\- Нет?

\- Нет, Дженсен.

\- Не надо.

\- Почему?  
Дженсен покачал головой и привлек Джареда к себе. Его язык толкнулся в рот Джареду, требовательно, но нежно, облизывая щеки изнутри, небо, местечко под языком, а потом, о Боже, он стал сосать язык Джареда, вобрав его в рот, во влажное и гладкое тепло. Джаред одобрительно стонал.

Дженсен отстранился и прислонился спиной к кафельной стене.

\- Так ты не гей. - Он ухмыльнулся.

Джаред приоткрыл рот, почувствовав, как краска бросилась в лицо.   
\- Я, я, может быть, би, - он рассмеялся. - Я люблю девушек и... – Джаред отвел глаза, а потом снова взглянул на Дженсена, стоящего под душем - его глаза блестели, щеки раскраснелись. – И тебя. 

Дженсен провел пальцами по влажным волосам Джареда, и что-то в его глазах изменилось, появилось что-то темное и собственническое.  
\- Быстро учишься, детка.

\- Да, да, но...

\- Что «но»?

\- Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я называл тебя «хозяин» или «сэр» все время?

\- Хм... я не возражаю. - Улыбка Дженсена была широкая и открытая.

\- Ничего не могу с собой поделать. Я хочу называть тебя «Дженсен», это тот, кто ты есть. Почему это так плохо? 

Улыбка исчезла с лица Дженсена, и Джаред увидел, как вспыхнули его глаза. Дженсен отвел взгляд.   
– Нет, - сказал он, и Джаред едва слышал его голос из-за шума воды. - Это слишком интимно.

Джаред прижался лбом к нему:   
\- Все нормально. Я здесь. Я не уйду.

Дженсен толкнул его, но держал за плечи. Он покачал головой.   
\- Ты ничего не знаешь. Ничего.  
Джаред взял руки Дженсена в свои и крепко прижал его к себе.

***  
Джаред лежал на диване, наслаждаясь чтением нового романа Чака Паланика. Был поздний вечер, посудомоечная машина тихо жужжала где-то на кухне. Губы Джареда сжались - конечно, Дженсен уже приобрел себе одну из новейших моделей тех тихих посудомоечных машин, он ведь всегда берет себе самое лучшее, не так ли?

Все шло хорошо последние несколько недель. Они много говорили, не о них самих, а о повседневных вещах - книгах и фильмах, событиях, о том, что неплохо было бы придушить соседа, чья собака опять лаяла всю ночь. Дженсен вел себя как друг, и Джаред не переставал поражаться этому.  
Он положил книгу на журнальный столик и потянулся. Из приоткрытой двери кабинета лился свет. Джаред встал и пошел по коридору. Поравнявшись с дверью в кабинет, прислонился к косяку.

Дженсен стоял возле стола, одетый в выцветшие джинсы и темно-синюю футболку с v-образным вырезом. Перед ним лежала темная коробка типа шкатулки, в которую обычно кладут ювелирные изделия, только эта была больше. Дженсен водил по ней пальцами.

\- Что случилось? – спросил Джаред.

Дженсен стоял, замерев, только поднял взгляд на Джареда.   
\- Я думал.

Джаред закусил губу.   
\- Мне начать беспокоиться?

Дженсен протянул к нему руку и покачал головой.   
\- Нет, я только что думал о том, что ты сказал в тот вечер, о том, что все меняется, и я думаю, ты прав.

Джаред подошел к столу.   
\- Да?

Дженсен глубоко вздохнул.  
\- Да. У меня есть... ну, предложение.

\- Неужели мы снова будем вести переговоры? Думаю, что я нахожусь в невыгодном положении, ведь я еще младенец в политике.  
Дженсен улыбнулся.   
\- Ты все делаешь правильно.  
Он повернул коробку к Джареду.   
\- Мое предложение заключается в том, что ты можешь назвать меня по имени, кроме тех случаев, когда на тебе надето вот это.

Джаред открыл крышку и внутри на подкладке из голубого шелка лежал черный кожаный ошейник, окаймленный серебряной полосой. Ширина его была около полутора дюймов. Небольшой замок сзади и серебряная подвеска спереди. Взгляд Джареда метнулся от ошейника к Дженсену.  
\- Это...

\- Ошейник раба. Да. – Произнес Дженсен.

\- И ты хочешь, чтобы я носил его?  
\- Иногда.

\- Когда?

Пальцы Дженсена коснулись руки Джареда.   
\- Когда я захочу этого.

Джаред кивнул.   
\- Хорошо, но только кроме некоторых случаев.

Дженсен поджал губы и сузил глаза.   
\- Продолжай.

\- Я буду носить его, только когда мы вместе. Ты не заставишь меня надеть его, например, когда уходишь на работу.  
\- Согласен.

\- У нас должно быть стоп-слово.

\- Я никогда не... - Дженсен замолчал и прикусил губу. Потом кивнул. – Хорошо. Выбери, какое.  
\- Макнамара.

Дженсен бросил на Джареда раздраженный взгляд.   
\- Как насчет чего-нибудь менее эмоционального?

\- Извини, я просто думал, что это привлечет твое внимание.

\- Мое внимание всегда сконцентрировано на тебе.

Джаред поднял глаза – взгляд Дженсена потяжелел, и он почувствовал, как подгибаются колени. Дженсен взял ошейник и одел на шею Джареда. Щелкнул замок. Дженсен просунул указательный палец между ошейником и шеей. Потянул Джареда к себе, и тот ткнулся в грудь Дженсену.

\- Идеально, - шепнул Дженсен ему на ухо. - Что это слово?

\- Хм, пурпурный.

Кончиком языка Дженсен лизнул мочку уха Джареда.   
\- Ладно, детка, раздевайся.

Джаред встал и стащил с себя рубашку. Дженсен не двигался. Он просто смотрел, как Джаред развязал штаны, и они упали на пол. Губы Дженсена дернулись в улыбке, когда он увидел, что на Джареде нет нижнего белья. Дженсен провел рукой по плечу Джареда.

\- Ты красивый, детка. Продолжай работать над телом. - Он сжал обеими руками ягодицы Джареда, погладив пальцем расселину. - На колени.

Джаред покорно упал на колени, и Дженсен опустился рядом, чтобы связать Джареду запястья за спиной. Одну руку он держал на его связанных запястьях, а другой скользнул вверх и собрал в кулак волосы на затылке Джареда - ежик волос уже отрос - и потянул голову назад, от чего Джаред изогнул шею.

\- Жаль, что ты не можешь видеть, как ты прекрасен сейчас – покорный, сдавшийся. Как ты себя чувствуешь, детка? 

Как он себя чувствует? Джаред был удивлен своим ответом.   
\- Спокойно, хозяин.

Страха не было, ни малейшего. Хотя Дженсен доказал, что может быть жестоким хозяином.

Дженсен отпустил его волосы, и Джаред услышал звук расстегиваемой молнии. Дженсен встал перед ним и стянул джинсы до бедер, и Джаред открыл рот, без слов.

Дженсен приподнял его голову, побежал пальцем по нижней губе и толкнулся членом глубоко в горло Джареда. Это было так быстро и неожиданно, что Джаред сначала подавился, прежде чем смог расслабиться. Дженсен чуть подался назад, остановился, пока Джаред не привык, а потом беспрепятственно трахнул его в рот.

Джаред прекратил думать. Он просто был. Он - объект наслаждения, он выполняет необходимые действия. Джаред так увлекся, что даже не заметил, как его собственное тело задрожало от удовольствия. Он не осознавал этого, пока его рот не наполнился спермой. Он продолжил сосать, облизывать обмякающий член, а из его собственного члена брызнули жемчужные нити спермы.  
Хозяин отступил и посмотрел между ног.   
\- Слижи это, - приказал он. Джаред посмотрел на дорогой ковер, который он испачкал.  
\- Что?

Пальцы жестоко схватили его за волосы и ткнули лицом в пол.   
\- Слизывай, и возможно, в следующий раз дважды подумаешь, прежде чем устраивать беспорядок.

Слезы жгли его глаза, и он провел языком по ковру, слизывая остывающую сперму. Насколько ковер был мягкий на ощупь, если по нему пройти, настолько он был грубый, когда его лижешь языком. Джаред подумал, что сейчас пришлось кстати то, что его хозяин просто помешан на чистоте. По крайней мере, ковер был чистым.

Вдруг его голову дернули назад, и он распахнул глаза, думая о том, какие еще унижения придумал хозяин. Вместо этого Дженсен упал на колени и поцеловал Джареда прямо в испачканные губы, потом лизнул по подбородку.  
\- Ты такой хороший, детка. Такой красивый, - прошептал он.

***  
Джаред стоял на коленях в кабинете Дженсена и тер ковер бумажными полотенцами. Он отчистил пятно вечером, но хотел убедиться, что тут действительно идеально чисто.

Он не думал об ошейнике или пятне, или о прошлой ночи. Он думал о сегодняшнем утре. Кофеварка издала звук, возвещая о том, что кофе готов, а Джаред услышал стук в коридоре и громкие ругательства Дженсена, который с трудом просыпался по утрам.  
Потом услышал, как хлопнула дверь ванной, и подождал, пока там стихнет звук льющейся воды. Тогда он налил чашку кофе и понес ее в ванную. Дженсен склонился над раковиной, держа бритву под струей воды.

\- О, слава Богу, - он принял чашку и сделал глоток. Потом вернул ее Джареду. - Я могу жить.

\- Да? Проснулся наконец? 

\- Я надеюсь, что это дурной сон. Ой, черт! - Он вытер выступившую кровь на подбородке и быстро закончил бритье.

Когда он ополоснул лицо, кровь выступила снова, и Джаред наклонился, слизывая ее с кожи. Дженсен ловко повернул голову и всосал язык Джареда в рот чуть ли не целиком. Джаред застонал и почувствовал, что его член начинает твердеть. Он тоже облизал язык Дженсена.   
Тот усмехнулся:  
\- Мечты становятся реальностью.

\- Да? В реальном мире тебе потребуется специальная лицензия для моего рта, - сказал Джаред.

Дженсен усмехнулся:  
\- Нет, буду действовать незаконно.

\- Хочешь стать преступником? - Джаред наклонился, чтобы запечатлеть еще один быстрый поцелуй.

\- А ты хочешь, чтобы я опоздал на работу?

\- Ммм, позвони и скажи, что заболел.

Дженсен потер подбородок.   
\- Нельзя так относиться к делам, - сказал он, но его рука скользнула к поясу брюк Джареда.

***  
Стук в дверь отвлек Джареда от воспоминаний. Вероятно, курьер, кроме него некому прийти. Он улыбнулся, думая о том, что воспоминания об утре заставили его член затвердеть.  
Джаред положил чистящее средство и полотенца на стол и направился в гостиную. Оглядел комнату и подошел к двери. Все поверхности сверкали, все дерево отполировано, ковер вычищен, журналы аккуратно сложены на столике. «Черт побери, я стал такой домохозяйкой», - подумал он и распахнул дверь, не думая, чтобы сначала проверить и посмотреть, кто пришел.

Джаред остолбенело стоял, глядя на мать сквозь стекло наружной двери. На ее лице отражались противоречивые эмоции – страх, надежда, и даже едва заметный гнев.

Он толкнул дверь, впуская ее, и отступил назад. Как только она переступила порог, он потянул ее за руки. Ее плечи дрожали, когда она плакала, и по его лицу тоже текли слезы.

\- Мне жаль, - сказал он. - Мне так жаль, что я убежал тогда.

Она покачала головой и всхлипнула.   
\- Все хорошо. Я просто хотела знать, что с тобой все в порядке. 

Они отстранились друг от друга, но она держалась за его руку. Он достал салфетки из коробки на шкафу. Они оба вытирали слезы и смеялись.

\- Хочешь кофе? Проходи на кухню.   
Он потянул ее в другую комнату. Хотелось, чтобы мама увидела, что он живет совершенно обычной жизнью. Вот обычная гостиная, обычная кухня, где мы пьем кофе.

Кофе был уже сварен. Дженсен любил пить его после обеда, так что все было готово. Джаред жестом пригласил ее сесть на стул. Он принес две кружки из кабинета и поставил перед ней.

\- Хороший дом, - сказала она, оглядывая дорогую технику, шкафы из тика, гранитные столешницы.

\- Да, это так.

\- Итак, ты ухаживаешь за всем этим?

Джаред рассмеялся.   
\- Да, теперь ты можешь доверить мне уборку дома. Я всегда был таким неряхой, но теперь исправился, потому что Дженсен чистюля.

\- Дженсен - это...

\- Парень, на которого я работаю, да.  
Он не сказал - надзиратель, уверенный, что «работодатель» тоже было правильным. Джаред мысленно пожал плечами.

Мать теребила в руке перечницу.   
\- Он... хороший? - спросила она.

\- Нормальный, да.

\- Джаред, я… я так беспокоюсь о тебе с тех пор, как увидела тебя в магазине.

\- Я знаю... Мне очень жаль. Я только недавно начал выходить…

\- Джаред, не надо. Я знаю, я знаю, что происходит, что... 

\- Мама, пожалуйста, я здесь чувствую себя нормально. Правда. - Он перегнулся через стойку и взял ее за руки.

\- Вы хотели обручиться с Сэнди.

\- Пожалуйста, не надо.  
Его начинало трясти от ужаса при мысли о том, что его мать узнает про то, что он занимался сексом с Дженсеном.  
\- Твой отец и я, мы накопили некоторую сумму. Мы знаем, кто сможет вывезти тебя из страны.

\- Что? Нет.

\- Дорогой, мы...

\- Нет, ты и папа не будете влезать в долги, чтобы вытащить меня из всего этого.

\- Ты значишь для нас больше, чем деньги.

\- Я знаю это. Боже, я знаю, мама. Речь идет не о деньгах. Но я совершил преступление и должен за это заплатить. Это моя ответственность

\- Тебе не кажется, что изгнание будет достаточным наказанием?

Джаред вздохнул и опустил голову.   
\- Мама. - Он посмотрел на нее. - Я не хочу уходить отсюда. Понятно? Я не могу это объяснить, но мое место здесь.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

Услышав бульканье кофе, Джаред отошел от стойки и взял кофейник. Он налил кофе в кружки и вернул кофейник в аппарат.

\- Я принадлежу Дженсену.

\- Но...

\- Я знаю. Я уже сказал, что не могу это объяснить, но это так. Хорошо? 

Она кивнула, кусая губы.

\- Хорошо. Теперь расскажи мне, как там наши, - сказал он. Оказалось, что его старший брат Джефф и его жена ждали ребенка, и его любимая младшая сестра Меган перешла на четвертый год обучения в колледже. Он уже было собирался расспросить мать про бойфренда Меган, как дверь распахнулась, и вошел Дженсен.

\- Джен. - Джаред облизал губы. Он не ожидал, что Дженсен придет домой на обед. - Это моя мама.  
Взгляд Дженсена на мгновение остановился на нем, прежде чем он повернулся к Шерон. Дженсен улыбнулся и протянул ей руку.

\- Миссис Падалеки, приятно встретиться с вами.

Улыбка Дженсена выглядела естественной, но Джаред хорошо знал это лицо. Он видел, что глаза Дженсена остались холодными. Да, он хорошо выучил выражения эмоций хозяина. Видел, как дергается мельчайшая мышца, знал каждый нюанс. Он знал, что означают чуть сжатые губы, небольшая складка между бровями, напряженная челюсть.

\- Пожалуйста, зовите меня Шерон. Мне жаль, что я вот так неожиданно, мистер Эклз. Думаю, что должна была позвонить вам в первую очередь. 

\- Вовсе нет. Все хорошо. - Его взгляд скользнул к Джареду на секунду.

\- Я просто беспокоилась о сыне – не зная, где он.  
\- Конечно, я могу понять беспокойство матери, - сказал Дженсен.

Она улыбнулась и кивнула.   
\- Вы ведь знаете, как мать может переживать.

\- Вообще-то моих родителей нет в живых.

Джаред закрыл глаза на мгновение. Может ли все идти еще более неправильно?

\- Ах, мне так жаль. Простите меня.

\- Не надо. Это было давно, - сказал Дженсен. Он полез в карман пиджака, достал визитку и протянул ей. - В любое время, когда вы захотите видеть Джареда, просто позвоните мне. Мы определим дату. 

Она посмотрела на карту.   
\- Макнамара и Стетт.

\- Дженсен помог получить мне сделку о признании вины, мама.

Она удивленно приоткрыла рот.

\- Извините, - сказал Дженсен. Он повернулся и пошел по коридору, пристально посмотрев на Джареда, прежде чем покинуть комнату.

Она сжала губы:  
\- Он юрист… у них.

\- Это не так, мама. Он не был среди тех, кто выдвинул обвинения. Он вмешался, чтобы заставить их сократить мне срок. Руководство хотело засадить меня за решетку.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что это немного странно, что ты оказался здесь?

Джаред сжал зубы.  
\- Я не идиот.

\- Джаред.

\- Это между мной и ним.

Она хотела было что-то сказать, но остановилась. Встала со стула.   
\- Я должна идти.

\- Конечно, да.  
Он проводил ее к двери и обнял.

\- Я надеюсь, теперь ты не будешь беспокоиться, - сказал он.

Она кивнула.

\- Скажи всем, что я люблю их, ладно?

\- Конечно, милый.  
Джаред закрыл за ней дверь и когда повернулся, увидел, что Дженсен стоит в дверях зала.  
Он переоделся в джинсы и футболку.

\- Решил уйти с работы пораньше?

\- Да, хотел взять тебя с собой на ланч.  
\- Да?

\- Да, но тебе нужно переодеться.

\- Хорошо, сейчас. - Джаред шагнул мимо него и пошел в спальню. Дженсен последовал за ним. - Я не знал, что она придет сюда.

Дженсен кивнул.   
\- Я понимаю. Почему она пришла?

\- Она волновалась, когда она увидела меня в магазине в тот день. - Джаред натянул джинсы.

\- Это было несколько недель назад. Чего она столько ждала?

Джаред замер, будто пытаясь решить, что надеть, но он обдумывал, что сказать. Вытащив темно-зеленую футболку, он оперся спиной о шкаф. Дженсен прислонился к одной из стоек кровати, скрестив руки на груди. Каждая линия его тела была напряжена.  
\- Она и папа нашли кого-то, кто сможет вытащить меня из страны. У них есть деньги.

Дженсен покусал губы и кивнул. Джаред натянул футболку. Дженсен не шевелился. Стоял и смотрел на носки ботинок.

\- Ты сказал ей «нет».

Джаред в два шага преодолел пространство между ними и расправил руки Дженсена. Обняв его за талию, он поцеловал сжатые губы.

\- Конечно, я сказал ей «нет». Ты знаешь это. Я сказал ей, что хочу быть с тобой.

Дженсен поднял бровь.   
\- Ты сказал ей именно так?

\- Да, именно так. Она не поняла, но я сказал это. Правильно?

Дженсен кивнул и наклонился к нему.   
\- Правильно.

Джаред улыбнулся.   
\- Хорошо, ну а куда ты поведешь меня на ланч?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кэмп-Дэвид - загородная резиденция президента США, где проходят саммиты «Большой восьмерки»


	5. Chapter 5

Джареду казалось, что его мысли носятся по кругу, как белка в колесе. Меньше суток назад он кончил на ковер только от того, что у него во рту был член его хозяина. Он старался не думать об этом, потому что… потому что не мог это объяснить. Как, черт подери, он мог возбудиться от такого? Что он позволяет этому парню творить с собой? Каким же извращенным он стал? Он вспомнил о том первом дне, когда Дженсен заставил его присесть в ванной и засунул пробку ему в зад. О том, как его тогда чуть не стошнило от паники. А теперь он даже не думает о ней. Пробка стала похожа на украшение, кольцо или цепочку, про которые вспоминаешь только тогда, когда замечаешь их отсутствие.   
И, господи, как же он поначалу противился в душе тому, что его трахают, что ему приходится принимать член Дженсена в зад, а потом и в рот. А потом узнал, что этот длинный, твердый член в заднице может доставить удовольствие. Научился отдаваться Дженсену, своему хозяину, удовлетворять его ртом, а теперь… нет, это было бессмысленно. Что могло быть приятного в том, что тебя связывают и трахают в рот? Как это могло возбудить настолько, что он кончил, даже не притронувшись к себе? Это всегда было в нем или действительно Дженсен настолько его извратил? И ковер он вылизал без колебаний.  
А потом большую часть неожиданного визита матери он пытался показать ей, какая нормальная у них жизнь. Тут не на что смотреть, мам. Пошли дальше.   
Джаред защищал Дженсена и его мотивы, хотя и сам не был уверен, что тот не подставил его, чтобы заполучить себе. Да, Джаред украл у компании, но он не знал, что руководители хотели отправить его в тюрьму и что Дженсен его от этой участи спас. Но как бы там ни было, он не сомневался, что Дженсен подстроил все так, чтобы Джареду назначили нужное наказание и он стал его надзирателем. Так что, ага, абсолютно нормальная жизнь.  
А потом, конечно, день и вечер прошли совершенно обычно – просто два парня жарили мясо, пили пиво и смотрели футбол, будто старые приятели.  
И поэтому сейчас Джаред лежал без сна, глядя на тени на потолке. До его появления здесь у него никогда не было проблем со сном. А теперь такое случалось постоянно. Это было его время для размышлений и тревог, для самобичевания. Единственное отличие было в том, что сегодня он не прислушивался к глубокому дыханию Дженсена, потому что был абсолютно уверен, что Дженсен тоже не спит.  
Джаред лежал на спине, раскинувшись на кровати, а Дженсен спал так же, как и жил – аккуратно. Он лежал на боку, чуть согнув сведенные вместе колени, а одна рука покоилась на животе Джареда. Джаред был уверен, что только тяжесть этой руки удерживала его в постели. Он вдохнул и медленно выдохнул.  
Дженсен чуть пошевелился и потянулся, прижимаясь грудью к боку Джареда. Закинул ногу на ногу Джареда, двинул ею вверх, вдоль бедра, надавил на член. Скользнул рукой по груди, будто перышком, коснулся ребер, чуть щекоча. Потом его пальцы принялись играть с соском Джареда, сжали проткнувший плоть кусочек металла, потягивая, выкручивая. Член Джареда налился кровью, встал.  
\- Не спится? – спросил Дженсен.  
\- Нет. Тебе тоже?  
\- Ммм. – Дженсен наклонился, прихватил зубами пирсинг в другом соске и чуть потянул. Джареда тряхнуло.  
\- Черт.  
\- Ты напряжен, - заметил Дженсен. Перекатился по кровати, открыл ящик тумбочки. Потом повернулся к Джареду и накинул ошейник ему на шею. Щелкнул замок. Джаред почувствовал, как его охватило странное спокойствие.  
\- Так лучше, детка?  
И действительно стало лучше. Черт, как же все испорчено. Наверное, так действует на человека полное отсутствие контроля. Джаред не несет ответственности за все, что случится дальше. Он просто плывет по течению.  
Дженсен подтолкнул Джареда к краю кровати и заставил подняться на ноги. Джаред развернулся и встал, упираясь руками в постель. Дженсен надавил ему на плечи, пригибая, достаточно низко, чтобы Джаред смог удержаться на руках, но не так высоко, чтобы их разогнуть. Ошейник дернуло сначала влево, потом вправо. Дженсен включил лампы, и комнату залило тусклым светом. Теперь Джаред мог заметить боковым зрением, что через кольцо в ошейнике был протянут тонкий металлический трос, прикрепленный металлическими же кольцами к прикроватным стойкам. И Джаред не мог двинуть головой ни в стороны, ни вверх или вниз. И если его руки не выдержат и подогнутся, он задохнется.   
\- Хозяин?  
\- Тихо.  
Хозяин опустился на колени рядом с ним и дотронулся до его правого соска – погладил, выкрутил - а потом Джаред вскрикнул от резкой боли. Он смог немного опустить голову, достаточно, чтобы увидеть, что к соску теперь прикреплен зажим со свисающим с него небольшим грузом. Джаред прикусил губу. Хозяин подошел с другой стороны, и хотя Джаред знал, чего ожидать, боль все равно была неожиданной. Он увидел, как хозяин щелкнул по одному из грузиков пальцем, отчего боль разлилась волной по груди, и тут понял. Чем спокойнее он будет стоять, тем меньше боли будет испытывать. Если он сможет контролировать… Но все дело в том, что Джаред ничего не контролировал. Он знал это. Боль и уязвимая позиция делали его очень понятливым.  
Он подозревал, что Дженсен из-за неожиданного визита его матери расстроился намного сильнее, чем показал. Джаред весь день ждал неизбежных последствий, но к вечеру расслабился. Дженсен не казался ни озабоченным, ни напряженным. Теперь Джаред начал подозревать, что тот просто прятал свое беспокойство. И задавался вопросом, как далеко все зайдет.  
Хозяин тем временем подошел к нему сзади, провел пальцами по спине, по изгибу ягодиц. Потом принялся легонько целовать спину, спускаясь все ниже вдоль позвоночника. Он развел ягодицы большими пальцами и провел языком по расщелине, от копчика вниз, по сжатому анусу, по промежности к нежной коже мошонки.   
Несмотря на боль, разливающуюся от сосков, член Джареда окреп и поднялся. Хозяин вылизывал и обсасывал его яйца. Джаред представлял, как скользят по ним эти непристойно пухлые губы и выпускают с хлюпающим звуком. Потом ловкий язык хозяина коснулся туго сжатых мышц, и Джаред вздрогнул от неожиданного ощущения. Горячее дыхание опалило влажную кожу, бархатный кончик языка толкнулся внутрь, еще раз и еще, с каждым разом проникая все дальше. Джаред приподнял бедра, пытаясь заполучить этот талантливый язык еще глубже в себя.  
Это было так грязно, извращенно и восхитительно. Господи, как это могло быть таким классным? Язык исчез, и губы снова впились в анус, посасывая приоткрытую теперь дырку, выдавливая из горла Джареда гортанный стон. Хозяин усмехнулся его реакции, но Джареду было плевать. Он стонал, как шлюха, а хозяин снова ввинчивался в него языком, проходясь им вкруговую по гладким стенкам и краям.   
У Джареда поджались яйца, а член стоял колом, истекая смазкой. Язык вдруг исчез, оставив ощущение холода и пустоты, но тут же одна рука сгребла его мошонку, а основание члена что-то сжало, и мать твою, крепкий ствол моментально еще больше потемнел от прилившей крови. И не нужно богатой фантазии, чтобы понять, что он сейчас видит, хотя раньше хозяин никогда не использовал на нем сдерживающее кольцо.  
Пока его разум и тело пытались привыкнуть к новым ощущениям, к этой новой пытке, головка члена хозяина без труда толкнулась в расслабленный анус. Хозяин проникал в него так медленно, неумолимо, и так же терпеливо выходил. Никаких сомнений, он просто играл с Джаредом. Он прекрасно знал, как Джаред был возбужден, как ныли его соски и горели от усталости мышцы рук, как ломило требующий разрядки член и напряженные яйца.   
Он толкнулся с чуть больше силой, и грузики на сосках Джареда качнулись как крохотные маятники, отчего иглы боли прошили вытянутую чувствительную плоть. Джаред опустил голову, тяжело дыша. А потом, не подумав, посмотрел на свое тело – на оттянутые грузами соски, на твердый, потемневший от прилившей крови ствол – и уже не мог отвести глаз, пока хозяин вколачивался в него сзади. Он был просто зачарован тем, как покачиваются в такт толчкам гирьки и шлепает по животу измученный член. Джареду казалось, что еще немного, и его яйца просто лопнут.

\- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, - застонал он.

\- Тебя нужно приучить к тому, чтобы ты не разводил беспорядок, - произнес хозяин с идеальным спокойствием, - Ведь нельзя позволить, чтобы ты испачкал мебель.

\- Я не буду, не буду.

Но ритм не изменился. Вместо этого хозяин сменил угол проникновения, и теперь его член с каждым толчком проходился по простате. Руки Джареда дрожали от напряжения, но стоило ему покачнуться, ошейник тут же врезался в горло, угрожая задушить. Это было слишком. Всего было слишком – боли и желания, и возбуждения. Джаред не выдержал:  
\- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, позволь мне кончить, пожалуйста, я буду хорошим, я ничего не запачкаю. Я сделаю все, что ты скажешь. Пожалуйста, я упаду, я задохнусь.

\- А предложение сбежать?

\- Я не сбегу, пожалуйста. Я ведь сказал тебе, что не уйду. Я не хочу уходить от тебя.

Хозяин начал вбиваться в него, быстро и жестко, и у Джареда все болело – от горящих мышц до напряженных, переполненных яиц. Хозяин толкнулся в него, потянулся вперед и расцепил зажимы на сосках. Джаред вскрикнул, когда кровь прилила к истерзанной плоти. Пальцы хозяина потерли соски, и Джаред зашелся рыданиями, пока хозяин доводил себя до разрядки. 

\- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста.

Обмякший член хозяина выскользнул из растянутой дырки, которая тут же была заткнута металлической пробкой. Трос был отстегнут от ошейника, и Джареда толкнули на кровать, перекатили на спину. Хозяин устроился у него между ног, взял его ноющий, налитой член в рот и снял кольцо. Джареда накрыло таким оргазмом, что он заорал, сжимая в пальцах простыню, упираясь пятками в матрас и дугой выгибаясь на постели.   
Он был уверен, что расплавленный свинец извергался сейчас из его члена прямо в горло хозяина, не останавливаясь, пока волна за волной наслаждения-боли-наслаждения прокатывались сквозь него. Единственное, что сейчас его останавливало от желания спихнуть хозяина с кровати, было то, что тот принимал все, до капли, вылизывал и сосал и нет-нет-нет, хватит, слишком много.  
Джаред приподнял голову, заглядывая в зеленые глаза, и увидел там такую силу и энергию, что ему стало страшно. А хозяин подтянулся выше и, прижавшись губами к губам Джареда, наполнил его рот его же спермой. Джаред закинул голову, вжимаясь затылком в матрас, но не глотал. Хозяйская рука легла ему на горло.  
\- Хороший мальчик. Такой хороший мальчик. Теперь можешь проглотить.  
Рука легко касалась его горла, и Джаред сглотнул, почувствовав, как движущийся кадык задевает ладонь. Хозяин поднялся с кровати, оставив Джареда лежать без движения, абсолютно измотанного. Ему казалось, что все тело будто горит и немного распухло, особенно руки и плечи, соски, член, яйца и его заткнутая и растраханная дырка.  
Опустившись рядом с ним на колени, хозяин повернул ошейник и расстегнул замок. Стянул его с шеи и поцеловал Джареда в висок. Потом ухватил за руку и потянул к изголовью кровати.  
\- Давай-ка, подвинься, малыш.  
Джаред подтянул себя вверх, пока его голова не оказалась на подушке. Ему казалось, что он находится под водой. Все вокруг было каким-то приглушенным и расплывчатым. Такое с ним бывало в детстве, когда он просыпался и со сна не мог сообразить, где находится. Он протянул руку, хватаясь за что-то.  
Свет погас, и Дженсен лег рядом. Обнял Джареда, прижав к себе, и поцеловал в макушку.   
\- Устал?  
\- Ммм, - было все, на что хватило Джареда.  
\- Спи, милый. Я с тобой.  
Джаред прижался щекой к шее Дженсена, а тот обнимал его, легонько поглаживая по спине, как в самый первый день. Джаред заснул.

***  
Джаред только что включил посудомоечную машину и протирал стол, когда в дверь позвонили. Он пошел в гостиную, вытирая руки полотенцем, пока Дженсен открывал дверь.   
Человек, стоящий на пороге, был невысок, лет тридцати, с очень светлой кожей, выдающей в нем натурального рыжего. Правда, на голове у него почти не осталось волос, чтобы это подтвердить. Краем глаза Джаред заметил на подъездной дорожке седан последней модели.  
\- Мистер Эклз, я Брайан Бишоп из Департамента исправительных учреждений.  
Дженсен открыл дверь шире, но в сторону, чтобы впустить мужчину, не отошел.  
\- Да?  
\- Я прибыл с внеплановой проверкой. – Мужчина выжидающе смотрел на Дженсена.  
Тот шагнул в сторону, пропуская Бишопа в дом, но Джаред видел, как дернулись желваки у него на скулах.  
\- Спасибо, - произнес Бишоп, проходя в гостиную.   
\- Присаживайтесь, пожалуйста, - Дженсен указал на диван.  
Вместо этого Бишоп подошел к Джареду. Оглядел спортивные штаны и майку, в которые тот был одет, а может, осматривал самого Джареда. Потом протянул руку:  
\- Мистер Падалеки, как вы?  
Джаред поймал взгляд Дженсена за плечом Бишопа, потом снова перевел внимание на бледно-голубые глаза и дешевый костюм. Пожал руку с влажной ладонью.  
\- Хорошо, спасибо. Это у вас обычная практика?  
Бишопу, похоже, было неловко от вопроса.  
\- Нет, боюсь, что нет. – Он повернулся к дивану. – Позволите?  
Он сел на диван, а Джаред с Дженсеном заняли кресла напротив.  
\- На самом деле, - Бишоп остановился и прочистил горло, - нам поступило два звонка, в которых выражалась озабоченность по поводу вашего благополучия, мистер Падалеки.   
\- Что? Два? – вырвалось у Джареда.  
\- Да. Конечно, нет ничего необычного в том, что члены семьи обращаются к нам с такими заявлениями, и если бы это был только один человек, или только семья…  
\- Кто еще вам звонил? – спросил Дженсен.  
Бишоп посмотрел на Дженсена, натолкнувшись на холодный взгляд:  
\- Боюсь, это конфиденциальная информация. Поймите, что мы не можем давать такие сведения, потому что должны защищать возможных свидетелей.  
Джареду не нужно было смотреть на Дженсена, чтобы знать, что тот сейчас сердито сжимает губы.  
\- И вы поймите, что нам сложно принять всерьез анонимные обвинения, - ответил Дженсен.  
Почему-то Джареда обрадовало использование Дженсеном множественного числа. В конце концов, это ведь касалось их обоих.  
\- Я понимаю, и надеюсь, что и вы поймете, почему я вынужден провести расследование. Мистер Падалеки, может быть, и заключенный, но Департамент исправительных учреждений несет ответственность за его благополучие.  
\- Да, конечно, - ответил Дженсен, но в тоне его звучало только «чушь собачья».  
\- Так, в заявлениях говорилось, что мистеру Падалеки дозволено выходить в люди без сопровождения.  
\- Это ничем не запрещено, и Джаред не опасный преступник. Он присвоил деньги своего работодателя, - сказал Дженсен.  
\- Я это понимаю, - кивнул Бишоп. Он открыл папку и перебирал бумаги, будто искал какую-то статистику или правило. – Но ведь вы осознаете, не так ли, мистер Эклз, что вы можете потерять, если Джаред сбежит?  
\- Конечно, осознаю. – Впервые за время разговора голос Дженсен звучал сердито.  
\- Я этого не сделаю, - вмешался Джаред. Бишоп только глянул на него мельком.  
\- Точно. Ну, этот риск вы берете на себя, мистер Эклз. – Бишоп снова зашелестел бумагами. – А теперь у меня есть несколько вопросов. Мистер Эклз, вы когда-нибудь били мистера Падалеки открытой ладонью, кулаком или каким-нибудь инструментом или устройством в качестве меры дисциплинарного взыскания или наказания? – Он занес ручку над блокнотом.  
\- Нет.  
\- Вы когда-нибудь отказывали ему в еде или питье в качестве меры дисциплинарного взыскания или наказания?  
\- Нет.  
\- Вы когда-нибудь связывали его веревкой, цепью, наручниками или другими сдерживающими приспособлениями в качестве меры дисциплинарного взыскания или наказания?  
\- Нет.  
Бишоп кинул на Дженсена спокойный взгляд:  
\- А теперь, если не возражаете, я бы хотел переговорить с мистером Падалеки наедине. – Он посмотрел Дженсену в глаза, будто бросая вызов.  
Дженсен даже не моргнул:  
\- Конечно, вы можете пройти в мой кабинет.  
\- Вы можете спрашивать меня о чем угодно и перед Дженсеном, - произнес Джаред.  
Бишоп посмотрел на него:  
\- Если не возражаете. – Он поднялся на ноги.  
Джаред положил полотенце на кофейный столик и, пожав плечами, тоже встал:  
\- Конечно.  
Он провел Бишопа в кабинет и закрыл за ними дверь. Потом сел в кресло за рабочим столом Дженсена и показал Бишопу на один из стульев.   
\- Это была моя мать и… - он вопросительно приподнял брови.  
\- Не могу сказать, но догадываюсь, что вы знаете, кто этот другой человек, - сказал Бишоп. – Именно этот звонок инициировал расследование.  
Расследование? Это звучало намного серьезнее, чем «внеплановая проверка».  
\- Понятно. – Джаред нахмурился. – Значит, чего-то она мне не рассказала.  
Бишоп потер лоб.  
\- Существует предположение, что мистер Эклз связан с исчезновением Кристиана Кейна и Сары Томпсон.  
\- Она сказала… Я думал, они сбежали вместе.  
\- Может быть, так и есть, но с тех пор никто о них не слышал и никто их не видел.  
\- В этом ведь нет ничего необычного для приемных детей, так? – поинтересовался Джаред.  
\- Нет, но Сара была не из приемной семьи. Она выросла во вполне приличной семье. Оба родителя, двое детей, собака, кошка, в общем, все, как положено. – Бишоп опять начал рыться в бумагах.   
\- Просто она неожиданно начала встречаться с хулиганом? – с иронией спросил Джаред.  
Бишоп усмехнулся:  
\- Да, она бунтовала, как всякий подросток, но ничего экстремального.  
\- Ага, и ее родители не стали бы преуменьшать проблемы, чтобы полиция не отнеслась к этому серьезно, - кивнул Джаред.  
Бишоп поднял ручку над блокнотом.  
\- Мистер Эклз когда-нибудь бил вас рукой, кулаком или каким-нибудь инструментом или устройством в качестве меры дисциплинарного взыскания или наказания?   
\- Нет.  
\- Он когда-нибудь отказывал вам в еде или питье в качестве меры дисциплинарного взыскания или наказания?  
\- Нет.  
\- Он когда-нибудь связывал вас веревкой, цепью, наручниками или другими сдерживающими приспособлениями в качестве меры дисциплинарного взыскания или наказания?  
\- Нет.  
\- Он принуждал или заставлял вас заниматься с ним сексом?  
\- Что?  
\- Это простой вопрос.  
\- Насиловал ли он меня?  
Бишоп не отвечал, просто ждал.  
\- Нет, он меня не принуждал и не насиловал.  
Бишоп наклонился вперед, упираясь локтями в бедра:  
\- Мистер Падалеки, Джаред, если вы по какой-то причине хотите уйти из-под надзора мистера Эклза, сейчас самое время сказать об этом.  
\- Вы мне чего-то недоговариваете?  
Бишоп посмотрел в свои заметки:  
\- Больше нет ничего, что я мог бы вам рассказать.

\- Что это значит? Есть что-то, чего вы не можете мне сказать?

\- Вы боитесь его?

Джаред вскочил на ноги и прошелся по кабинету. Покачал головой. Должен ли он бояться? Почему ему кажется, что должен? Не после того, что он пережил, нет, но может быть, из собственного опыта вкупе со сделанными Бишопом в разговоре намеками. Джаред остановился, провел рукой по волосам. Что сейчас делал Дженсен? О чем думал? Что Джаред собирается сбежать. Что он останется один.

\- Нет. Нет, я не боюсь его.

Бишоп ответил не сразу. Просто смотрел какое-то время на Джареда, потом поднялся:  
\- Надеюсь, вы знаете, что делаете. 

Джаред открыл дверь в кабинет и пошел за Бишопом по коридору. При их появлении в гостиной Дженсен отложил бумаги и встал.  
\- Спасибо, что уделили мне время, - произнес Бишоп, подходя к двери. - Если мне что-то еще понадобится, я с вами свяжусь.   
Дженсен открыл ему двери и с порога наблюдал, как мужчина идет к машине. Потом захлопнул дверь и замер, не убирая руку с деревянной панели и опустив голову. Джаред подошел ближе, и обнял Дженсена, когда тот повернулся к нему. Дженсен уперся лбом ему в плечо.

\- Прости, Джен. Это все я виноват. Я…

\- Нет, - ответил Дженсен хрипло и покачал головой. – Просто забудь. Ты здесь. – Его пальцы коснулись спины Джареда над поясом штанов, потянули вверх футболку, ища контакта с кожей. Дженсен поцеловал его в шею. – Ты соврал ему ради меня.

Джаред погладил его по голове и коснулся губами виска.  
\- Джен, ты должен знать. На случай… ну, на случай, если все зайдет далеко. Я разговаривал с Хелен Эндрюс…

\- Нет. – Дженсен отстранился и посмотрел на него снизу вверх. Глаза у него влажно блестели. – Я знаю. Она звонила мне несколько недель назад. Она… Просто забудь, ладно?

У Джареда защемило сердце. Он знал. Все это время он знал и не сказал ни слова. Продолжая обнимать Дженсена одной рукой, второй он коснулся его щеки:  
\- Пойдем в постель? Можно? Никакого ошейника. Только ты и я. Можно, Джен? Пожалуйста.

Дженсен кивнул. Джаред даже не заметил, когда они успели раздеться и рухнуть на кровать, как они уже лежали, яростно целуясь и отчаянно хватаясь друг за друга. Он никак не мог насытиться, пробуя Дженсена на вкус – горло, плечи, грудь и живот, нежная кожа и твердые мышцы, сильные бедра, ямка пупка, крепкий член с влажной и скользкой от смазки головкой.

А Дженсен, казалось, пытался дотронуться руками до каждого дюйма тела Джареда. Они хватались друг за друга с отчаяньем человека, уверенного, что в любой момент может потерять то, в чем больше всего нуждается. Когда Джаред взял член Дженсена в рот, Дженсен вцепился пальцами ему в волосы, застонал, дугой выгибаясь над постелью от удовольствия. Джареду хотелось, хотелось показать Дженсену, как ему это нравится, как ему нужно, как он этого хочет. Шальная мысль проскочила в голове – он отсасывает другому парню, и без всякого принуждения – но тут же исчезла. Он проследил пальцами изгиб бедер Дженсена, втянул щеки, обводя языком головку и проходясь по щелочке. Дженсен мелко подергивал бедрами, дрожа всем телом, потом тихо выдохнул:  
\- Джей, милый, пожалуйста.

Джаред опустил голову ниже, беря до самого горла, пососал и почувствовал, как дернулся член Дженсена, прежде чем поток спермы наполнил его рот. 

\- Ох, Господи, мать твою, - хохотнул Дженсен. – У тебя получается все лучше и лучше.

Джаред рассмеялся, подползая повыше:  
\- Мне начинает нравиться. Ты совершенно меня извратил.

\- Я ни о чем не жалею, – улыбнулся ему Дженсен.

\- Джен…

Дженсен оборвал его поцелуем:  
\- Нет. – Еще один поцелуй, на этот раз глубже и дольше. – Закрой глаза. У меня для тебя сюрприз.

\- Сюрприз?

\- Подарок. Тебе понравится, обещаю.

Джаред закрыл глаза, а Дженсен ухватил его за руку и перевернул на спину.

\- Какого хрена?

\- Тшш, не открывай глаза.

Джаред почувствовал, как Дженсен наклонился к тумбочке, и его кольнуло искоркой тревоги. Он ощущал, как Дженсен движется, но не мог понять, что тот делает. Услышал влажные звуки, почувствовал, как Дженсен смазывает любрикантом его член. А потом насаживается на него, направляя, помогая себе рукой. Черт возьми. Твою же мать, Дженсен принимал член Джареда в зад, и там, внутри, было так охренительно горячо и узко.  
Джаред распахнул глаза, и Дженсен был самым прекрасным, что он когда-либо видел, с откинутой назад головой, зажмуренными глазами и приоткрытым то ли от удовольствия, то ли от боли ртом. Ему должно быть больно. Дженсен раньше этого не делал, был не подготовлен, а Джаред без всякого тщеславия мог сказать про себя, что природа его не обделила. Джаред успокаивающе поглаживал Дженсена по бедрам, а тот продолжал опускаться на стоящий колом член. Насадившись до конца, Дженсен открыл глаза, посмотрел на Джареда помутневшим пьяным взглядом.

\- Джен, черт, ты такой красивый.

Дженсен облизнул губы и чуть улыбнулся. Он приподнялся, снова скользнул вниз, и Джаред подкинул бедра, встречая его на полпути. Они двигались вместе, вниз и вверх, снова и снова. Джаред никогда ничего подобного не чувствовал – теснота и жар, будто его член обхватывал бархатный кулак. Член Дженсена снова стоял, налившийся кровью, истекающий смазкой. И когда они начали двигаться быстрее, неистовее, Джаред обхватил его ладонью и начал дрочить.   
Дженсен, обычно тихий в постели, громко стонал и вскрикивал. Лицо и грудь его покраснели и покрылись бисеринками пота. Джаред ухватил его за бедра и принялся с силой вколачиваться, четко заметив момент, когда начал попадать в простату – по беззвучному стону, по дрожанию ресниц.  
Дженсен кончил, забрызгав их обоих толстыми нитями спермы, сладко сжав внутри член Джареда, и Джаред прикусил губу.   
\- Да, - прошептал Дженсен, - давай, в меня.  
И от этих слов Джаред кончил еще сильнее, будто кто-то сдавил его яйца, выдавливая из него оргазм почти болезненными выплесками. Он рухнул обратно на кровать, а Дженсен наклонился вперед, упираясь лбом ему в плечо.  
\- Я не убивал Криса и Сару, - прошептал он.


	6. Chapter 6

Джаред поднялся на крыльцо, замечая, что велосипеды все так же стоят, прислонившись к перилам крыльца на том же месте, как и раньше. Солнце резало пол на яркие квадраты, в которых грузовики, солдатики и Барби сошлись в очередном сражении.

Он постучал в дверь и ждал, спрашивая себя, не был ли приход сюда ошибкой, но он должен был знать. Дверь распахнулась, и улыбка тут же исчезла с лица Хелен Эндрюс.

\- Уходите. Я не могу говорить с вами, - сказала она с угрюмым видом.

\- Миссис Эндрюс, пожалуйста, мне просто необходимо... 

\- Оставьте меня в покое, и если вы умный человек, то сейчас же уйдете отсюда. - Она одной рукой взялась за дверь, а другой за дверной проем, не давая ему войти.

\- Подождите, вы сказали Дженсену, что я был здесь. Зачем?

Она глубоко вздохнула и покачала головой.   
\- Я подумала, что будет лучше, если он будет знать, что кто-то приглядывает за вами. Это было ошибкой.

\- Что? Почему? 

\- Он сказал мне, чтобы я была благоразумной и не лезла не в свое дело.

На крыльцо набежала тень, и ветер зашуршал листьями.

\- Но вы позвонили проверяющим, не так ли?

\- Да, я сделала глупость. Он был в ярости. Он... - Она замолчала и закусила губу.

\- Подождите, вы говорили с ним снова? И он угрожал вам? 

\- Нет, не совсем, но он... Пожалуйста, просто уходите. Не появляйтесь здесь снова. - Она начала закрывать дверь, но Джаред не дал.

\- Послушайте, мистер Бишоп, проверяющий, приходил прошлым вечером, и он на что-то намекал мне. Вы знаете, что он хотел сказать? – Качели на крыльце закачались и начали стучать об перила. – Пожалуйста.

Она опустила глаза.   
\- После того, как Крис исчез, я отправила Дженсена к психотерапевту. Ему сделали психологическую экспертизу. Врач сказал мне, что, похоже, у Дженсена пограничное расстройство личности, возможно, антисоциальное расстройство личности, но он был слишком молод, чтобы поставить ему диагноз. Знаете ли вы, что это такое? 

\- Это могло быть что угодно.

Она кивнула.   
\- Но ничего хорошего. Теперь уходите.

\- Но, подождите, его лечили?

Она покачала головой.   
\- Он отказался разговаривать с врачом.  
Она резко закрыла дверь перед его носом.  
Джаред трясло так сильно, что он не мог вставить ключ в замок зажигания. Положив руки на колени, он сделал глубокий вдох. Небольшая ветка упала на капот, и он вздрогнул. Спрятал лицо в дрожащих руках.

Джаред ненавидел это. Он пожалел, что пришел сюда, потому что все эти события пятнадцатилетней давности ровным счетом ничего не значат. Даже врач в то время не смог поставить диагноз Дженсену. Многое могло измениться в последующие годы. Возможно, Дженсен лечился. Конечно, сейчас он выглядит нормальным, но Джаред не мог отрицать, что в нем глубоко сидели гнев, потребность контроля и глубокий затяжной страх одиночества.

Пограничное расстройство личности? Джаред не удивился. Это встречалось не так уж и редко. Он помнил из уроков по психологии, что дети, которые подвергались насилию или были брошены родителями, часто имели пограничное расстройство личности, но такие люди имели склонность к саморазрушению, что совершенно не вписывалось в поведение Дженсена. Антисоциальное расстройство личности, с другой стороны, было отмечено отсутствием сочувствия. Импульсивность и агрессия были симптомами обоих заболеваний.

Джаред не хотел верить, что это возможно. Несколько раз Дженсен говорил, что не хотел обидеть Джареда, но он никогда не извинялся за свое поведение. Он действительно никогда не показывал раскаяния, хотя почти всегда утешал Джареда впоследствии. Было ли это угрызениями совести или простой манипуляцией, Джаред не знал.

Он вздохнул и откинулся на спинку сиденья. В небе сверкнули молнии, а затем раздались раскаты грома.

***

Джаред мыл в раковине зеленый салат, когда вошел Дженсен.

\- Эй, как твой день? – спросил Джаред. 

Дженсен недовольно протянул, снимая пиджак:   
\- Долгий.

Джаред закончил с мытьем и достал стакан. Бросил несколько кубиков льда и плеснул немного бурбона, прежде чем передать стакан Дженсену, который теребил галстук, ослабляя его.

\- Ты стоишь каждого цента, который я заплатил за тебя, - сказал он и сделал глоток.

\- Очень смешно.  
«Засранец», - подумал Джаред и задержал дыхание, глядя на то, как пухлые губы Дженсена прикасаются к краю стакана. Джаред отвел взгляд и встретился с глазами Дженсена - в них плескалось веселье. Великолепный засранец.

\- Ну и чем ты занимался сегодня? – поинтересовался Дженсен. 

Джаред вернулся к чистке овощей. Он пожал плечами.   
\- Убрался в шкафу в зале, отогнал машину на мойку, ходил в библиотеку.

\- Хм, звучит увлекательно... «Тень ветра»… (Тень ветра – роман испанского писателя Карлоса Руиса Сафона- прим.переводч.)

 

Джаред застыл, понимая, что Дженсен перебирает стопку книг из библиотеки.   
\- Я взял кое-что и для тебя.

\- Спасибо. «Лучший в мире карри. Классика марокканской кухни».

\- Да, я подумал, что мы могли бы приготовить что-то новое в эти выходные.  
Джаред очищал огурец.  
\- Звучит отлично. «Пылкая любовь». Поэзия? 

\- Ты читал это?  
\- Нет.

\- Тогда не смейся.   
Джаред стал аккуратно резать помидоры.

\- «Учение о зле», - тон Дженсена не изменился, и Джаред ненавидел это – как он может скрывать эмоции, - «эмпатия и истоки человеческой жестокости».

Джаред сделал глубокий вдох.   
\- Да, помнишь программу, которую мы смотрели как-то, о геноциде и серийных убийцах, и о том, что просто назвать кого-то злым это не объяснение подобного поведения? Это просто, не знаю, по-видимому, это как-то связано, как думаешь?  
\- Очень интересно.

\- Да, это не совсем легкое и приятное произведение, я думаю.  
Дженсен наклонился и взял помидор из его рук.   
\- Ты сейчас раздавишь его. Нарежь огурец.

Джаред перешел к разделочной доске, в то время как Дженсен закончил мыть овощи.

\- Тебе, видимо, довольно скучно тут, - сказал Дженсен.

Джаред пожал плечами.   
\- Навряд ли я смогу получить работу. Никто не наймет уголовника. Особенно осужденного за кражу.  
\- Хм, может быть, волонтерские организации… - Дженсен положил помидоры, зеленый лук и морковь рядом с разделочной доской.

\- Да, возможно.

\- Это не то, чем бы ты хотел заниматься? - Дженсен стоял, прислонившись к стойке и потягивая напиток.

\- Что?

\- Не думаю, что ты мечтал стать менеджером, когда был ребенком. - Дженсен ухмыльнулся.

\- А ты мечтал быть юристом? – спросил Джаред, нарезая помидор на дольки.

Дженсен усмехнулся.   
\- Конечно, нет. Я хотел стать ковбоем. Но ведь у тебя есть хобби?

\- Дрочка считается?

\- Нет, это необходимость, как еда или сон.

\- Точно. Тогда, думаю, нет. У меня не было много времени для хобби, понимаешь? Я имею в виду, я гулял... с друзьями или проводил время с семьей.

\- Ну, а когда ты был подростком, в школе, колледже - спорт? Чем ты занимался?

\- Я был в сборной по плаванию некоторое время, даже был на фото команды для ежегодника в средней школе. Я, конечно, не хватался за все подряд, но да, любил фотографировать, креативить с фотографиями, возиться в Фотошопе.

\- Отлично, займись этим, - Дженсен одним глотком осушил стакан с бурбоном и поставил его в раковину.

\- Что? - Джаред закончил резать овощи для салата и уложил их в тарелку.

\- Возьми несколько уроков по классу фотографии, - Дженсен взял овощи и понес их к столу.

Таймер духовки начал пронзительно пищать. Джаред выключил его и вынул лазанью.   
\- Брать уроки.

\- Почему нет?

\- Потому что они стоят денег, и у меня нет камеры.

Дженсен приподнял голову.   
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что я бы предложил тебе это, не собираясь платить за уроки и камеру?  
Джаред удивленно приоткрыл рот.   
\- Я... Собираешься записать это на мой счет?

Дженсен поднял брови.  
\- Ты серьезно?

Джаред почувствовал, как краска бросилась ему в лицо.   
\- Извини. Просто это предложение было неожиданным.

\- Ну, всегда пожалуйста. Не хотелось бы, чтобы ты сошел с ума, сидя здесь. Уверен, что это было бы неприятно. 

Джаред фыркнул.   
\- Да уж.

***  
Он надел ремень и завел машину. Есть еще одно место, где можно найти ответы. Он не хотел этого делать, но он заставил себя ехать в относительно новый жилой район. Если двухэтажный коттедж Эндрюсов, вероятно, был построен в1910-х, то кирпичная трехэтажка, к которой он подъехал, была примерно 60-х годов. Аккуратно подстриженные кусты вокруг, но никаких цветов или других элементов домашнего уюта. Он заставил себя пройти по извилистому тротуару и нажать кнопку звонка.

Женщина, которая открыла дверь, была одета в запятнанный халат, макияж на лице отсутствовал, а ее волосы были спутанные и грязные. Ей, вероятно, было под пятьдесят, но дряблая, сероватая кожа, на которой ясно отражались следы алкогольных возлияний, делала ее лет на десять старше.  
\- Миссис Томпсон? – Она кивнула, и он продолжил: - Меня зовут Джаред Падалеки. Я, хм, я бы хотел поговорить с вами о вашей дочери Саре.

Она пожала плечами и пошла по коридору в дом, оставив дверь открытой. Он последовал за ней в гостиную, где она плюхнулась на диван и закурила.

\- Почему вы хотите знать о Саре? – спросила она, выдыхая дым.

\- Я друг Дженсена Эклза.

Она усмехнулась и налила водки из бутылки, стоящей на кофейном столике, в не слишком чистый стакан. – Выпьете?

\- Нет, спасибо, - Джаред вытер потные ладони о джинсы.

\- У Дженсена нет друзей, - сказала она и выпила. – Если только он полностью не изменился.

Он взял на заметку ее комментарий, но, ожидая продолжения, молчал.   
\- Миссис Томпсон, когда ваша дочь и Крис Кейн исчезли, было предположение, что Дженсен приложил к этому руку.

Она глубоко затянулась сигаретой.   
\- Мистер Падалеки, не так ли? Моя дочь умерла от сердечной недостаточности шесть лет назад. Она была наркоманкой. Я ответила на ваш незаданный вопрос? 

\- Она... Мне очень жаль.

Она махнула рукой.   
\- У нее... были проблемы. Мы не видели ее с тех пор, как она убежала с мальчиком. Нам позвонили из больницы в Лос-Анджелесе, но она умерла прежде, чем мы туда попали.

\- Как насчет Криса?

Она пожала плечами.   
\- Не знаю ничего о нем.

Он кивнул и встал, чтобы уйти, но замялся.   
\- Миссис Томпсон, почему люди думают, что Дженсен сыграл какую-то роль в этом исчезновении?  
\- Он был влюблен в Криса, ты знаешь? И ненавидел Сару за то, что она встала между ними. Они как-то поссорились в столовой в школе, и Дженсен сказал, что убьет их. Все дети слышали.

\- Я понял. Ну, спасибо. - Он направился к двери.

\- Эй, малыш, - окрикнула она. Он повернулся - она сидела, чуть наклонившись вперед и поставив локти на колени, сжимая рукой стакан. - Если у тебя любовь с Дженсеном, не доводи до того, чтобы он начал ревновать.

\- Почему?

\- -Ну, он выбил все дерьмо из Криса за неделю до того, как они с Сарой сбежали.

***

\- Я не убивал Криса и Сару.

\- Я знаю, Джен. Я никогда не думал... 

Джаред не хотел верить в то, что Дженсен мог сделать это. Подтверждение его невиновности заставило Джареда чувствовать себя намного лучше, но все же, даже если Дженсен не являлся психопатом, что-то сидело глубоко внутри него и мучило, и Джаред... Он хлопнул себя книгой по лбу.

\- Черт.

Он хотел это исправить. Он хотел выставить Дженсен хорошим, и это все ни к чему хорошему не приведет. Это нереалистично и бредово, все вот это - бред. Джаред вздохнул и откинулся в кресле. Он не мог исправить Дженсена, но, возможно, он мог, что? Успокоить его? Притвориться, что все нормально? Это все не очень хорошо, да и Дженсен может не на шутку разозлиться, если поймет, что Джаред играет с ним в игры. Хотя Дженсен с первого дня показал, что является хозяином. Таким образом, почему бы просто не расспросить его обо всем, чтобы сделать жизнь более терпимой для них обоих?

Джаред не знал, хорошая это идея ли нет. Дженсен пытался, в конце концов. Они съездили и купили цифровую зеркальную камеру, и Джаред записался в класс фотографии в колледже. Дженсен умеет сочувствовать, думал Джаред. И недавние события тому прекрасный пример. Дженсен переживал из-за того, что Джаред целый день ничем не занят, только смотрит телевизор. Парень не был психопатом.  
Джаред бросил книгу на стол и пошел на кухню готовить обед.

***

\- Ты должен перестать быть таким любопытным, - сказал Дженсен, целуя Джареда в висок.

Это было в субботу утром, и они проснулись, и, что стало по выходным почти традицией, занимались сексом. Он был медленный и легкий, горячий - такого Джаред не испытывал прежде в своей жизни.

Но в настоящее время Джаред чувствовал себя так, будто наткнулся на змею и не знает, куда она дернется в следующий момент. Он старался не показывать напряжения, которое вдруг охватило его всего. Он положил голову на плечо Дженсена. И знал, что Дженсен чувствовал его состояние.  
\- Почему бы тебе не сказать мне? - спросил Джаред, подумав при этом: «Да, наглости мне не занимать».

\- Потому что тебе не надо знать, - ответил Дженсен.

\- Но я хочу узнать... тебя.

\- Нет, не хочешь. На самом деле это не так. 

\- Почему ты так говоришь?

\- Я скажу тебе все, что нужно знать.

\- Я... Просто я в замешательстве...

\- Мы проходили это раньше, - Дженсен отстранился, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. - Это не твоя забота. Моя. Я надзиратель, а ты... 

\- Заключенный, - Джаред отвернулся, заканчивая фразу.

\- Я хозяин, а ты… – Дженсен взял его за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть на себя.

\- Раб.

Дженсен отпустил его подбородок и погладил по волосам.

\- Думаю, - сказал Джаред, - иногда мне нужно, чтобы ты напоминал мне, что машина и курсы... всего лишь иллюзия свободы.

\- Я знаю, дорогой. - Дженсен сел. - Ляг на спину и расставь ноги.  
Он открыл ящик тумбочки и достал пробку. Смазал ее и встал на колени между ног Джареда. Джаред послушно поднял ногу и отодвинул ее чуть в сторону. - Хорошо. Теперь лежи спокойно. - Он вынул кольцо с члена Джареда.

Дженсен взял небольшую коробку из ящика и открыл ее. Убрал подушечку, лежащую сверху, и Джаред знал, что не должен поднимать голову, чтобы не увидеть, что происходит. Дженсен взял член Джареда в руку, и, черт возьми, Джаред дернулся от ощущения того, что холодная смазка коснулась щелки. Дженсен размазал смазку по всему члену. 

\- Мне связать тебя?

\- Нет, нет, я просто не ожидал…

\- Это не оправдание. Расслабься.

Джаред проглотил ком в горле. Несмотря на странное ощущение, его член затвердел в руках Дженсена. Что-то холодное и твердое нажало на кожицу головки, входя в щелку, раздвигая чувствительную плоть. Все тело напряглось, и Джаред одновременно пытался успокоиться и задыхался. Он кашлял и с шумом вдыхал воздух. Он хотел кричать «нет, нет, не надо, остановись», но затаил дыхание. Объект двигался медленно, и это была просто невыносимая пытка – каждый миллиметр проникновения. Джаред услышал какой-то воющий звук, который переходил из низкого в высокий, и даже не понял, что этот звук издает он сам. 

\- Тсс, - приказал Дженсен, и Джаред затих.

И тогда объект перестал двигаться. Дженсен покрутил его немного вперед и назад. Теперь другой объект прошел сквозь дырку от пирсинга. Дженсен наклонился и поцеловал кончик члена Джареда. Его взгляд, тяжелый и темный, охватил Джареда всего.

\- Мой, - сказал он.

Он взял руку Джареда и потянул его, вынуждая сесть. Дженсен поднялся на ноги, предоставляя Джареду возможность увидеть свой пронзенный член. Джаред часто задышал, когда увидел металлический штырь, торчащий из члена. Он хотел рассмотреть конструкцию более внимательно, но не мог заставить себя прикоснуться к ней ни на минуту. Когда он все же пересилили себя, о Боже, эрекция пропала, но штырь держал член, не давая ему опасть. Он почувствовал тошноту. Его пальцы скользнули по члену, чувствуя внутри жесткое. Большим и указательным пальцем он на секунду сжал головку.

Джаред подумал, что сейчас просто потеряет сознание. Вокруг все плыло.

Неожиданно его схватили за подбородок, вынуждая посмотреть в сияющие зеленые глаза.

\- Дыши, - приказал Дженсен.

Джаред сделал глубокий вдох и судорожно выдохнул.

\- Хорошо. Теперь убери руки.

Джаред опустил руки и жадно вдохнул.

\- Встань и успокойся. У нас много дел на сегодня.

\- Я ... но что, если я захочу писать?

\- Тогда дай мне знать, и я позабочусь об этом.

Джаред вспомнил, что он собственность, вещь. И все это не игра.

День был долгим. Дженсен снял штырь и позволил Джареду сходить в туалет в 10 утра, потом они отправились за покупками, но дома снова заставил одеть. Джареду так хотелось помочиться, он даже вспотел. Он не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз ему было так плохо.

Наконец он подошел к двери кабинета Дженсена и заглянул - Дженсен сидел за столом, печатая на своем ноутбуке. Джаред вошел и опустился на колени рядом с креслом, морщась от боли. Он чувствовал, что мочевой пузырь сейчас просто лопнет.

\- Пожалуйста, я... - Его голос дрогнул. Он не смог закончить фразу.

Дженсен повернулся в кресле и взял его за подбородок. У Джареда на глазах выступили слезы.

\- Почему ты не сказал, что все так плохо? Пойдем.

Дженсен осторожно вынул штырь из члена Джареда. У Джареда задрожали колени от облегчения. Он повернулся к унитазу и оперся рукой о стену. Сначала он не мог помочиться. Никак. Затем моча все же пошла, и он чуть не зарыдал. Из него хлынуло, будто из пожарного шланга, и он чувствовал, что никогда не остановится. Наконец он закончил. Но все равно мочевой пузырь болел из-за того, что он долго не ходил в туалет.

\- Лучше?

Джаред просто кивнул, не двигаясь с места.

\- Хорошо. Я надеюсь, ты запомнишь этот урок.

\- Да, я тоже.

Дженсен вышел на минуту, а Джаред все стоял, прислонившись к стене, пытаясь успокоить дыхание, чувствуя, как боль в нижней части живота идет на убыль.

Дженсен вернулся через несколько минут и застегнул ошейник вокруг шеи Джареда.   
\- Мы уходим. Иди в спальню и оденься. Твоя одежда на кровати.

Пальцы Джареда рефлексивно потрогали ошейник. Он пошевелил губами, будто пытаясь что-то сказать. Они выходят. Хозяин хотел вывести его на люди прямо в ошейнике. Джаред посмотрел в зеленые глаза. Дженсен кивнул ему.

Джаред повернулся и пошел по коридору, натыкаясь на стены, как слепой. Он стоял и смотрел на одежду, лежащую на кровати. Там лежали только черные, кожаные штаны. Джаред был почти уверен, что знает, куда они пойдут сейчас. На глаза навернулись слезы. И нет... нет... нет...

Голос хозяина выдернул его из прострации.   
\- Разденься и сядь на край кровати.

Джаред сделал, как ему было сказано, без слов. Надсмотрщик встал на колени между ног Джареда.

\- Подвинься вперед немного, - сказал он. Джаред тотчас подчинился. Хозяин подцепил петлю анальной пробки и нежно потянул ее, пока она не выскочила. Он завернул ее в салфетку и отложил в сторону. Джаред дернулся, когда пальцы обхватили его член.

\- Тсс, все хорошо.   
Голос был таким теплым – мед и виски, – и Джаред расслабился, пока ему вдевали кольцо пирсинга обратно в член. Хозяин поцеловал его в губы, поднимаясь. Провел пальцами по щекам Джареда, вытирая слезы.

\- Такой хороший мальчик, детка. Не волнуйся. Я позабочусь о тебе. - Надсмотрщик взял пробку, которую вытащил из Джареда. - Теперь оденься. А я собираюсь пойти побриться. 

Джаред стоял и смотрел на одежду, которая была разложена на кровати. Ее было не так уж и много, на самом деле. Белья не было, поэтому он надел кожаные штаны на голое тело, и они обтянули икры, бедра, ягодицы, низ живота. Словно вторая кожа. Он не удивился, что они идеально подошли по размеру, ведь Дженсен был очень скрупулезным. Он повернулся и посмотрел на свою задницу в зеркало, скользнул руками по коже.  
Когда он поднял голову, его хозяин смотрел на него с вожделением, глаза потемнели от желания. Он облизал губы, и член Джаред дернулся.

\- Ты красивый, детка. Помни об этом. – Улыбка коснулась пухлых губ.

Джаред покраснел и опустил глаза. Он закончил одеваться – черная сетка вместо футболки и тяжелые мотоциклетные сапоги. Когда он обернулся, то увидел хозяина – тот был одет в черный костюм. Галстук имел такой глубокий оттенок индиго, что выглядел почти черным.

Джаред был одет только в кожу штанов и в свою собственную кожу, а его хозяин в Армани. Не было сомнений, кто здесь главный.

\- Готов, детка? – Надзиратель надел пиджак.

Джаред глубоко вздохнул и кивнул.

Они поехали на Ауди хозяина в отдаленный промышленный район города, где все выглядело заброшенным, насколько Джаред сумел разглядеть, когда они припарковались на переполненной стоянке. Они вышли, и надзиратель отдал ключи парковщику на въезде. Они подошли к невзрачному кирпичному зданию. Джаред подумал, что раньше это наверняка был завод или склад. Рядом с дверью небольшая табличка - единственный признак того, что там было нечто большее. «Скованная Орхидея».

Они вошли в вестибюль, и надзиратель дал швейцару двадцатку.

\- Мистер Эклз, приятно видеть вас, сэр. 

\- Деймон.

Дженсена явно здесь знали. Джаред замедлил шаг, переваривая эту информацию, но надзиратель толкнул его вперед. Он протянул руку и прикрепил кожаный поводок к ошейнику, и глаза Джареда расширились.

\- Не хотелось бы, чтобы ты потерялся тут, детка. Не все здесь такие же хорошие, как я. - Он прошел вперед, дернув за поводок, и Джаред последовал за ним сквозь толпу, стараясь поспевать за хозяином и не волочиться за ним.

Надзиратель подошел к бару, где нашелся свободный стул. Отпустил поводок, указывая Джареду сесть, и он подчинился. Бармен поднял глаза и улыбнулся, когда увидел надзирателя.

\- Эй, Дженсен, давненько тебя не было видно. Что закажешь?

\- Мартини Сапфир, две маслины.

Это был напиток Джареда. Дженсен пил бурбон. И да, Джаред не знал, что это значит. Бармен смешал напиток ловко и точно, потом поставил перед надзирателем, который положил двадцать долларов на стойку.

\- Новенький? - Бармен кивнул на Джареда.

Губы Дженсена изогнулись в легкой улыбке.   
– Не совсем.

\- Аааа, - Бармен ухмыльнулся. – Так вот чем ты был занят.

Хозяин ничего не ответил, просто взял стакан с мартини и поднес к губам Джареда, и тот послушно раскрыл рот. Напиток был ледяной и ароматный – лимон, можжевельник и специи. Джаред почувствовал, как напряжение немного отпускает его. Хозяин поставил напиток на стойку и улыбнулся. Он провел большим пальцем по нижней губе Джареда, стирая капли джина и вермута.

\- Хорошо?

Джаред кивнул.   
\- Спасибо, хозяин.

Стакан был поднесен к его губам снова и снова, и когда коктейль был осушен, хозяин поймал оливки пальцами и положил в рот Джареду. Джаред сосал ароматные пальцы, не думая о том, как это смотрится со стороны. Когда хозяин вытащил пальцы изо рта Джареда, он поцеловал его и лизнул сладко и непристойно.  
Схватив поводок прямо возле ошейника, Дженсен заставил Джареда встать. Джаред был выше, чем обычно, в этих сапогах, и поводок тянул его вниз, а Дженсен поцеловал его еще раз, и Джаред покраснел, чувствуя собственное возбуждение.  
Хозяин послал бармену улыбку и повел Джареда прочь сквозь толпу. Джаред чувствовал себя расслабленно и одновременно возбужденно – так было, когда он танцевал или трахался – вибрация музыки отдавалась в нем, джин тек по венам. Он сосредоточился на широких, обтянутых тканью пиджака плечах впереди.

Надзиратель привел его к стойке возле стены, где они могли наблюдать за танцполом, а также за людьми, входящими и выходящими из задней комнаты. Официантка в высоких черных ботинках и крошечной мини-юбке подошла к столу. Ее грудь обтягивал красный атлас бюстье.

\- Могу ли я предложить вам что-нибудь?

Хозяин снял пиджак.  
– Не могли бы вы сдать это в гардероб? 

\- Конечно. - Она взяла пиджак

\- И мне виски.

Девушка исчезла в толпе, а Джаред стал разглядывать людей вокруг. Он, конечно, был не единственный в ошейнике и полуобнаженный. Голые ягодицы и грудь здесь были не в диковинку. У некоторых цепи были продеты и в уши, и в нос, или между сосками. Пестрели бесчисленные татуировки, у некоторых было клеймо. Пара рабов имела какой-то странный рисунок на коже – что-то лоснящееся или выбитое на теле, смотрящееся как шрамы. Многие рабы были на поводках - некоторые яростно рвались в сторону, и Джаред решил, что он здесь один из самых послушных.

Официантка вернулась с напитком и номерком из гардероба. Когда она ушла, Джаред обратил внимание на мальчика на танцполе. Он был тонкий, бледный, почти голый, со светлым хвостом на затылке. С ошейника цепи спускались к кольцам в сосках, оттуда в кольцо в пупке, а оттуда в пирсинг на члене. К тому же он был на поводке.

Джаред резко сдвинул ноги, думая о том, что у него, вероятно, останутся синяки на коленях. Он посмотрел на хозяина, который закатил глаза с усмешкой. Он толкнул бурбон через стол к Джареду, и тот с благодарностью сделал глоток. На вкус напиток был теплый и терпкий, как рот Дженсена. Ему захотелось, чтобы влажные, горячие губы скользнули по его губам. Он толкнул стакан обратно и посмотрел на хозяина, который наслаждался отдыхом.

Хозяин встал, и Джаред встал тоже, но замялся, и поводок натянулся.

Джаред почувствовал, как пот стекает по спине, и они двинулись сквозь толпу. Хозяин расстегнул галстук и верхние пуговицы своей рубашки. Он привел Джареда в заднюю комнату, где музыка была несколько тише и перемежалась со стонами, криками и шлепками.  
По комнате, ярко освещенные, были расставлены скамейки и диваны. На одном из диванов женщина была зажата между двумя мужчинами, один трахал ее рот. На другой скамье накачанный мужчина порол двух других. Люди здесь словно демонстрировали различные виды разврата. Кто-то, одетый в форму, трахал раба. У одного мужчины на спине было написано – «отдамся за доллар», и сейчас его трахали сразу двое.  
Джаред резко шагнул назад, и поводок сразу натянулся. Хозяин повернулся к нему и, увидев выражение его лица, притянул Джареда к себе. Скользнув на скамью рядом, хозяин обнял его за талию, погладил по волосам. Прижался губами к уху Джареда.   
\- Никто не собирается трогать тебя, только я. 

Джаред прильнул к нему, и Дженсен стал целовать и покусывать его подбородок, а потом втянул в поцелуй… И да, это то, чего хотел Джаред: вкус Дженсена - бурбон с оттенком корицы, мокрый, горячий и знакомый рот. Его хозяин лизал его губы, язык, и член Джареда уже болезненно напрягся. Ноги их сплелись вместе, и Джаред потерся беспомощно о бедро хозяина.

Губы снова приникли к уху.   
\- Возьми в рот.

И Джаред упал на колени, не обращая внимания на небольшую толпу, которая окружала их. Расстегнул ширинку хозяина и стянул брюки с его бедер. Облизнул губы и лизнул головку, собирая соленую смазку. Потом вобрал головку в рот и провел языком по мягкой, сочной плоти. Его руки схватили мускулистый зад хозяина, когда он взял весь его член, головка скользнула в горло, и он стонал вместе со своим хозяином. Джаред поймал ритм, и хозяин начал двигать бедрами, трахая его рот. Джаред даже не подозревал, что его собственные бедра безуспешно дергались в попытке потереться обо что-нибудь, ища удовлетворения.

Пальцы хозяина вцепились в его волосы, и он жестко толкнулся в горло пару раз, потом замер, и сперма заполнила рот Джареда. Он глубоко, судорожно сглотнул и вылизал обмякший член .  
Поводок мягко натянулся, вынуждая Джареда подняться. Хозяин подтянул его спиной к себе, усадив между ног. Джаред увидел, что сейчас небольшая толпа окружала их. Хозяин расстегнул брюки и вытащил напряженный член Джареда. Обняв Джареда за талию и крепко прижав к груди, другой рукой хозяин коснулся его члена, размазывая смазку по всей длине. Сжал сильно член.  
\- Кончи для меня, детка.

Оргазм ударил так сильно, что Джареда почти согнуло пополам, и он упал бы, если бы его не держали сильные руки. Он смутно видел, что его сперма брызнула на людей рядом, какой-то мужчина опустился на колени, облизывая губы, а другой слизывал прямо с грязного пола.

Джаред откинулся на хозяина, тяжело дыша. Пальцы прижались к его губам, и Джаред облизал их, слизывая свое горькое семя.

\- Посмотри на них, детка, - голос с оттенком меда и виски прошептал ему на ухо. – Они видят, какой ты красивый. Они все хотят тебя, но ты мой. И всегда будешь только моим.


	7. Chapter 7

Джаред вынырнул из прекрасного эротического сна в скучную реальность. Он лежал на боку, Дженсен одну руку подсунул под него, обхватывая за талию, а второй вцепился в бедро. Медленное движение его члена внутрь, в зад Джареда, наружу и снова внутрь, посылало россыпь горячих искр вдоль джаредова позвоночника. Господи, да этот парень просто не знает усталости. Джаред хотел разозлиться, но ему было так хорошо, и было что-то невероятно возбуждающее в том, что Дженсен не мог перед ним устоять.  
Кожа Джареда пылала, яйца поджались, нарастающее напряжение расходилось по всему телу пульсирующими волнами. Тех клеточек мозга, что еще соображали, хватило, чтобы он догадался схватить несколько салфеток с тумбочки и сжать ими головку члена, как раз в тот момент, когда яйца, казалось, попытались вывернуться наизнанку, а мышцы ануса сжались вокруг члена Дженсена. Стон Джареда слился с криком удовольствия Дженсена.   
\- Черт, мать твою, - прошипел Дженсен ему в шею, - просто убиваешь меня. – Его пальцы до синяков впивались в бедро Джареда. Он прикусил кожу на джаредовом плече, продолжая мелко двигать бедрами. Джаред выровнял дыхание, чувствуя, как неровно в спину ему дышит Дженсен.   
\- Джаред?  
Он понял, что в какой-то момент неосознанно дотянулся назад, вцепился в ягодицу Дженсена и все еще за нее держится, вжимая Дженсена в себя, не давая тому вытащить обмякший член. Он погладил гладкую кожу, потом убрал руку. Дженсен поцеловал его в лопатку и поднялся.  
Джаред прошел за ним в ванную и сидел на крышке туалета, пока Дженсен приводил себя в порядок и чистил зубы. Отливая, он чувствовал, как вытекает из задницы сперма.   
\- Какой план? – спросил он Дженсена, закончив.  
\- Вернуться обратно в постель. – Дженсен чмокнул его в макушку и вернулся в спальню. Джаред подмылся, почистил зубы и последовал за Дженсеном в кровать. Улегся рядом, положив голову ему на плечо и закинув на него ногу и руку.   
\- И по какому поводу все это? – спросил Джаред.  
\- Ты был восхитителен прошлой ночью. Тебе понравилось?   
\- Понравилось? Это было… интересно. – Дженсен гладил его по волосам, от чего Джареда снова потянуло в сон. – Тебя там знают.  
\- Когда-то был постоянным посетителем.  
\- Значит, были и другие. – Джаред напрягся.  
Дженсен перекатил их по кровати так, что Джаред оказался лежащим на спине, и приподнялся над ним на локтях:  
\- Нет, таких, как ты, никогда не было. – Он откинул волосы со лба Джареда, поцеловал его в уголок рта и дотронулся рукой до щеки. – Ты однажды сказал, что я мог бы заполучить любого парня-гея, какого бы захотел. Может, это и правда, преувеличенная. Я мог бы получить любого саба, и со многими встречался, но мне не нужен был какой-нибудь мальчишка, которого бил и насиловал папочка, не нужна была шлюха, готовая в любой момент подставиться, ненавидящая себя, злоупотребляющая наркотой. Мне не нужен был сломленный кем-то, пусть даже мной, человек. Я хотел кого-то сильного, независимого, красивого и моего.   
\- Ты не видишь в этом никакого противоречия? – Джаред заглянул в переполненные эмоциями зеленые глаза.  
\- Ш-ш-ш. – Мягкие губы прижались к его губам, и Джаред раздвинул их без сопротивления. Язык Дженсена скользнул внутрь, требуя, лаская, прогоняя из головы все мысли. Джаред расслабился и отдался теплому, влажному движению губ и языков. Открыл рот еще шире, сдаваясь окончательно. Когда они, наконец, оторвались друг от друга, Дженсен посмотрел на него с какой-то непонятной нежностью:   
\- Не задавай вопросов, милый, хорошо? У нас все получится.  
Дженсен лег рядом с ним и закрыл глаза. Вскоре он задышал медленнее и ровнее, провалившись в сон, но Джареду не спалось. Он повернулся на бок, лицом к Дженсену. Он чувствовал, что его место здесь, и не мог понять, как до этого дошло. Меньше года назад он готов был просить Сэнди выйти за него замуж. Он попытался представить ее здесь, рядом с ним – ее хрупкое тело, мягкую смуглую кожу, большие карие глаза, высокие холмики грудей – но все, что он видел, это щеки с россыпью веснушек, длинные ресницы и полные губы.  
Джареду хотелось поцеловать покрытую короткой щетиной щеку, прихватить зубами волевой подбородок… интересно, что бы сказал Дженсен, проснувшись с членом в заднице. Самонадеянный ублюдок.

***  
\- Что читаешь? – поинтересовался Джаред. Дженсен сидел на диване с книжкой, а Джаред валялся рядом, закинув ноги ему на колени.   
\- Нулевая степень эмпатии – это, в конечном счете, одинокое существование, жизнь, которую в лучшем случае не понимают, а в худшем - осуждают, как эгоистичную. – Дженсен посмотрел на него, и Джаред застыл. Дженсен читал «Учение о зле». Джаред собирался вернуть ее в библиотеку. Он ее не дочитал и не хотел, чтобы эта книга была в доме. Дженсен же продолжил: - Это означает полное отсутствие у вас тормозов в поведении, что дает вам возможность преследовать любой объект желания или выражать любую возникшую мысль, не учитывая влияние ваших действий или слов на других людей. Это похоже на меня? – Дженсен посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, будто бросая вызов.   
\- Нет. Вот это про тебя. – Джаред перелистнул несколько страниц книги в мягкой обложке, которую держал в руках. – Я хотел рассказать эту историю без необходимости исповедаться, без необходимости признаваться, что выбежал на улицу для того, чтобы доказать что-то, что он меня не любит, что я хотел быть брошенным, одержимым. (стихотворение Ричарда Сайкена, американского поэта. Из сборника «Cruch»).  
Дженсен прикусил губу и отвел взгляд. Потом резко спихнул ноги Джареда со своих колен, молча поднялся и вышел из комнаты.   
\- Твою ж мать. – Джаред вздохнул. – Ну вот тебе и «все получится». – Он кинул книгу на пол и потер руками лицо. Сел, упираясь локтями в колени. – Твою мать.  
Это должно прекратиться, подумал он. Что-то нужно срочно менять. Поднявшись, Джаред пошел вслед за Дженсеном. Тот стоял, не шевелясь, посреди спальни, спиной к Джареду.   
\- Дженсен, мы должны…  
Дженсен развернулся, и оказывается, Джаред совсем забыл, как быстро этот парень может двигаться, пока не оказался прижатым спиной к стене, одна рука Дженсен сжимала его горло, вторая впилась в плечо.  
\- Ты меня не знаешь! – выкрикнул Дженсен. Лицо у него полыхало, а в глазах плескалось что-то дикое.   
Но в этот раз Джаред не струсил и не отступил. Он даже не подумал. Оттолкнул Дженсена от себя и пихнул в грудь.   
\- Я пытаюсь, но ты мне не позволяешь… То ты мой друг, даже любовник, а через секунду ты уже мой тюремщик, мой долбаный мучитель.   
Дженсен опустил голову, но глаза не отвел, только дернул желваками:  
\- Ты не понимаешь.  
\- Нет, мне кажется, понимаю. Я только не знаю, как сильно должен бояться. Я пытаюсь сказать тебе, что не брошу тебя, но ты мне не веришь. – Джаред шагнул вперед.  
\- Я не могу.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что ты бросишь. Все бросают.  
\- Я… - Джаред вцепился пальцами в волосы. – Господи, я – не все. Ты сам это сказал.  
\- Потому что я тебя выдрессировал.  
И, черт возьми, если это не было правдой. Было, но только в какой-то степени. Было ведь еще что-то, разве не так? Была какая-то часть Джареда, что хотела остаться с Дженсеном. Та часть, что…  
\- Дело не только в этом, Джен, но ты должен пустить меня к себе. Мне это нужно, пожалуйста.  
\- Не тебе ставить условия, - прорычал Дженсен.  
Джаред сжал кулаки.  
\- Правда? Этого ты хочешь? Ты - надзиратель, я – слуга? Хочешь, чтобы я снова надел ту робу? Вернемся к тому, с чего начинали?  
\- Мы никогда от этого и не уходили, тупой ублюдок! – заорал Дженсен.  
Джареда трясло от ярости, и он сделал еще один шаг вперед. Он пытался сдерживаться, но после всех этих месяцев просто не мог. Все едва сдерживаемые эмоции наконец-то нашли выход.  
\- Конечно, уходили, придурок. Когда я приношу тебе кофе в ванную по утрам, ты думаешь, это потому, что ты мой надзиратель? Ты никогда не приказывал мне так делать. Или когда я выбираю для тебя книги в библиотеке? Когда ты гладишь меня по спине ночью, это ты просто пытаешься мной манипулировать? Или когда смотришь со мной «Черную метку», хотя предпочел бы «Топ гир»? А? Это все часть моей дрессировки, чертов ты психопат?  
Услышав это, Дженсен опять бросился на него. Повалил на пол, опрокинув на спину, и надавил предплечьем на горло. Джареду удалось оттолкнуть его, немного, но этого хватило, чтобы высвободить одну руку и ударить, тяжелый кулак врезался в подбородок Дженсена. Джаред спихнул Дженсена с себя и схватил за запястье, когда тот попытался встать на колени. Выкрутил руку ему за спину и ударил по ногам, роняя на пол.  
В итоге Джаред оказался лежащим на Дженсене, прижимался к его спине, а его стоящий член упирался Дженсену в зад. Ощущение было классное, и он слышал, как рвано выдохнул под ним Дженсен. Джаред двинул бедрами. Его стояк уперся прямо между дженсеновых ягодиц сквозь тонкий слой хлопка. Джаред прижал запястья Дженсена к спине, уселся ему на бедра и рванул вниз пояс спортивных штанов, оголяя задницу. Он сможет, он покажет этому сукину сыну, каково это.  
Он просунул палец между ягодиц, и Дженсен издал похожий на всхлип звук. Палец толкнулся дальше, нажимая на туго сжатое отверстие.   
\- Нет, - раздался слабый, полный ужаса голос, и Джаред замер. Какого черта он делает? Он выпустил запястья Дженсена и попятился назад, пока не уперся спиной в кровать.

Дженсен подтянул штаны, перекатился набок. Подтянул колени к груди и затрясся. О черт, подумал Джаред, что я наделал, кем я стал! Но с места не сдвинулся. Он знал, точно знал, что Дженсен отреагировал так не на его действия. Это реакция на что-то другое, на что-то из прошлого. А Джаред только… черт.  
Ему хотелось обнять Дженсена, утешить, но он решил, что это будет как пытаться дотронуться до раненого зверя. Через несколько минут Дженсен перестал дрожать, и обиженный, осуждающий взгляд поймал взгляд Джареда.   
Джаред перекатился на колени и пополз вперед. Вытянулся на животе, так, чтобы в его позе не было ни малейшей угрозы.   
\- Я не хочу делать тебе больно, Джен.   
Лицо Дженсена дрогнуло.  
\- Иди на хуй, Джаред.  
Джаред чуть улыбнулся и коснулся его щеки:  
\- Да, на хуй меня.  
\- Я серьезно, - проворчал Дженсен.  
Джаред попытался стереть улыбку с лица, но от этого захотелось плакать.  
\- Да, я знаю. Ты и я, Джен, мы с тобой оба больные на всю голову. Ты ведь это знаешь, да?  
\- Потому что ты всегда лезешь не в свое дело.  
\- Точно. Да. Ты прав. Если я перестану лезть, все сразу станет прекрасно. – Это была неправда, и они оба это знали.  
Дженсен поджал губы:  
\- Иногда до тебя медленно доходит.  
\- Мхм. – Он наклонился и осторожно прижался губами к губам Дженсена. – Ты в порядке?  
Дженсен фыркнул сердито:  
\- Джаред.  
Джаред погладил его по волосам:  
\- Эй, это случилось. Не притворяйся, что ничего не было. – Он лег рядом с Дженсеном и прижал к себе. Дженсен уткнулся лицом ему в шею. Они лежали так довольно долго, и если бы не напряженные плечи и спина Дженсена, Джаред решил бы, что он заснул.  
\- Когда мама умерла, нас с Джошем отправили в одну приемную семью, но через пару месяцев его забрали. Там был один парень старше меня, Даррен, ему было пятнадцать. Он… он хорошо ко мне относился, говорил, что я ему нравлюсь. Я занимался с ним сексом. Он… то есть… я был… это было совсем не плохо. Мы были вместе почти год, но потом появился новый мальчик, моложе, и он понравился ему больше.  
Джаред ничего не сказал. Он слышал, что говорит Дженсен, но все это было так неправильно, так ужасно. Дженсена неоднократно растлевал парень старше по возрасту, играя на его одиночестве, а потом бросил, когда появилась жертва помладше. Но Дженсен воспринимал всю ситуацию иначе. Он отказывался видеть в себе жертву, но все же подсознательно связал эту историю из прошлого с тем, что Джаред чуть не изнасиловал его.   
Джаред поцеловал его в висок.  
\- Он занимался с ним сексом, с Тейлором, и хотел, чтобы я тоже участвовал. Сказал, если я откажусь, мы больше не сможем быть друзьями, и я согласился, я сделал это. Я… - Дженсен потерся мокрой щекой о шею Джареда. – Я жалею. Это было всего один раз, но… черт. – Он оттолкнулся от Джареда и встал. Джаред сел вслед за ним.   
\- Джен.  
\- Нет. Не надо, я не могу… - он вышел, но Джаред вскочил на ноги и последовал за ним в ванную.   
\- Ты был ребенком. Ты не можешь себя винить.  
\- Нет, черт возьми, могу. Я знал, что это неправильно. Знал, что делаю ему больно.   
Господи, этот парень, что, совсем не видит разницы между тем, что натворил тогда и тем, что делал с Джаредом?   
\- Так же, как Даррен делал больно тебе.  
Дженсен резко повернулся к нему с распахнутыми в удивлении глазами.   
\- Нет, он… Я не… - Дженсен опустил голову и пихнув Джареда плечом, вышел в коридор, бросив по пути: - Оставь меня в покое.  
Джаред замер на мгновение. Он не хотел слишком сильно давить на Дженсена, но и не хотел давать ему время снова выстроить вокруг себя защитные стены. Сделав глубокий вдох, он вышел из ванной. Дверь в кабинет Дженсена была закрыта, но не заперта, поэтому Джаред вошел. Это было против всех правил, и Дженсен, похоже, взъярился.  
\- Убирайся нахрен отсюда!  
\- Нет, я этого так не оставлю. Мы не можем. Мы договорились раньше – про ошейник, и у нас все получилось, но это, ты и я, мы должны обсудить это.   
\- Нет, не должны. Ты можешь уйти. Я позвоню в службу по надзору. – Дженсен взялся за телефон.  
\- Можешь звонить, но потом ты останешься один. – Джаред поймал его на блефе, и Дженсен должен был это понимать. Опустив голову, он уставился на стол.  
\- Пойди и надень ошейник, - произнес он наконец, не поднимая глаз.  
\- Дженсен.  
\- Или уходи.  
Джаред колебался всего секунду, прежде чем развернуться и пройти в спальню. Значит, такие переговоры. Он открыл ящик тумбочки и потянулся за коробкой дрожащими руками. Теперь Дженсен ловил его на блефе, и Джаред это понимал. Внутри зашевелился червячок тревоги. Он вскрыл старые раны и насыпал в них соли. Он заставил Дженсена вспомнить то, в чем он не признавался себе годами – и может быть, никогда другим людям – и теперь Дженсен был зол, напуган и обижен. И это могло сделать его очень опасным.  
Джаред положил коробку на тумбочку и открыл ее. Взял в руку кожаный с серебром ремень. На кольце впереди висела серебряная пластина. Он повертел ее в пальцах. На одной стороне овальной пластинки было написано «Детка», на другой – «ДжРЭ 214-555-8969». Сказанные Дженсеном в клубе слова – «Не хочу, чтобы ты здесь потерялся, детка. Не все тут такие милые, как я» - эхом отозвались у него в голове. Он сжал ошейник пальцами. Ответ был здесь, прямо под носом, но Джаред не мог уловить его.  
\- Проклятье.  
Он вернулся в кабинет, где Дженсен по-прежнему стоял у стола. Джаред протянул ему ошейник.  
\- Надевай, - приказал Дженсен.   
Джаред обернул ошейник вокруг шеи и со щелчком закрыл замок.   
\- А теперь сними одежду.   
Сняв через голову футболку и стянув штаны с трусами, он отбросил их в сторону. Дженсен подошел к нему, провел пальцами по телу – плечам и спине, бедрам, животу.   
\- Я наблюдал за тобой в спортзале компании. – Его рука коснулась груди Джареда, потом скользнула вниз по животу, остановившись чуть выше паха. – Я думал о тебе ночами, пока дрочил, о том, что хочу сделать с тобой, но на рождественской вечеринке увидел эту маленькую самодовольную девчонку, что цеплялась за тебя. – Рука двинулась вверх, поиграла с пирсингом в левом соске, и член Джареда заинтересованно дернулся. – Когда ты вляпался в неприятности, я сразу начал думать, что должен быть способ, чтобы мы оба выиграли. – Дженсен встал у него за спиной, проведя рукой по боку, потом сжав ягодицу. – Я ошибался? Тебе было бы лучше в тюрьме или с каким-нибудь другим надзирателем? Было бы мне лучше без тебя? Ты прав, говоря об одиночестве, потому что для меня нет других рабов, кроме тебя. – Он прижался к Джареду, обхватив руками и положив ладони на живот, поцеловал в шею чуть ниже ошейника. – Я не могу тебя отпустить.  
Дженсен отошел, и Джаред покачнулся из-за резкой потери контакта.   
\- Ну так, что же мне делать? – спросил голос, похожий на мед и виски. У Джареда по позвоночнику побежали мурашки. Он услышал, как Дженсен вышел из комнаты и вскоре вернулся. – Раздвинь ноги.  
Джаред подчинился и почувствовал, как что-то дернуло за кольцо на конце анальной пробки. Потом хозяин встал перед ним и потянулся к промежности. Что-то холодное коснулось мошонки, слабо дернуло за кольцо в члене. Тонкая цепь оказалась пристегнутой одним концом к пробке и другим – к пирсингу на члене, плотно прижимаясь к яичкам. Обмякший член висел сейчас спокойно, и Боже упаси Джареду было возбудиться, но ведь в этом и был весь смысл, не так ли?  
\- Оденься и начинай готовить обед.  
\- Да, сэр.  
Джаред только успел включить духовку и вытащить курицу из холодильника, как раздался звонок в дверь, а следом за ним громкий стук. Он вышел в гостиную, как раз когда Дженсена оттесняли от входной двери двое полицейских. Его развернули лицом к стене и завели руки за спину.  
\- Мистер Эклз, вы арестованы по подозрению в убийстве, - произнес полицейский повыше. – Вы имеете право хранить молчание…  
Дженсен не сводил взгляда с ошейника на Джареде, и когда его толкнули к дверям, он посмотрел Джареду в глаза и сказал:  
\- Сними его.  
Пальцы Джареда коснулись ошейника:  
\- Джен…  
Больше он ничего не успел, полицейские развернули Дженсена и вывели за дверь. А в дом вошел Брайан Бишоп.   
\- Какого черта происходит? – набросился на него Джаред.  
\- Охотники нашли в лесу тело. Выяснилось, что это Крис Кейн, - сказал Бишоп.  
\- Что? И полиция решила, что это Дженсен его убил? – Джаред наступал на невысокого мужчину.  
Тот нервно переминался с ноги на ногу.  
\- У парня была пробита голова.  
\- Он не убивал Сару. Она умерла в больнице в Лос-Анджелесе.  
\- Это не значит, что он не убивал Кейна. Тело нашли здесь, в Техасе.  
\- Она была наркоманкой. Если они были вовлечены в производство метадона, кто-то из их окружения мог убить Криса.  
\- Может быть, но полиция считает, что у них достаточно улик для ареста Дженсена. - Джаред рухнул в кресло. Этого просто не может быть. – На ближайшее время вы получите ножной браслет, - продолжал Бишоп. – Подождем и посмотрим, что будет дальше. – Он опустился на колени и попросил Джареда приподнять ногу.  
\- Значит, я не могу покидать дом? – уточнил Джаред, пока Бишоп прикреплял устройство ему на лодыжку.  
\- Конечно, можете, радиус действия браслета – десять миль. Этого расстояния хватит, чтобы ходить в магазин или куда еще вам может понадобиться, как считаете? Если выйдете за радиус, диспетчеру поступит сигнал, и он уведомит полицию и меня. За вами приедут. В нем есть отслеживающий маячок, но не пытайтесь от него избавиться. Диспетчер тут же узнает, если устройство взломают. – Он поднял глаза на Джареда, и его взгляд зацепился за ошейник. – У вас есть ключ от этого?  
\- Да.  
\- Это хорошо. – Бишоп поднялся на ноги. – Я буду на связи, дам вам знать, что происходит. У вас есть мой номер? – Джаред кивнул. – Тогда на этом все. – Он мгновение колебался, будто ожидая, что Джаред что-нибудь скажет. Джаред молчал, и Бишоп, кивнув на прощание, вышел за дверь.  
Джаред не мог пошевелиться. 

Он вспомнил, как впервые вошел в свою новую квартиру, еще до того, как туда привезли мебель. Внутри были только ковровое покрытие, стекло и штукатурка. Квартира казалась огромной, и каждый звук отдавался эхом. Именно таким казался сейчас и этот дом – безжизненным и пустым, словно вакуум. Джаред никогда не ощущал такого раньше, никогда за те долгие дни, когда Дженсен был на работе.  
Джаред отвлекся от тревожных мыслей и снова почувствовал свое тело, ошейник, плотно обхватывающий горло, чуть давящую на мошонку цепь, следящий браслет на лодыжке. Его пальцы коснулись ошейника.  
«Сними его».  
Он поднялся и прошел в спальню. Выловил из ящика маленький ключ на голубой ленточке. И упал на колени, сжимая ключ в руке. Покачал головой и бросил его обратно в ящик.


	8. Chapter 8

Солнце уже садилось, но стоянка была почти пустой, когда Джаред вошел в вестибюль «Скованной Орхидеи». На входе стоял тот же швейцар. Он осмотрел Джареда с головы до ног, и по его лицу нельзя было понять, узнал ли он его. Если Джаред бы не был таким же высоким и мускулистым, как и этот швейцар, он, наверное, даже слегка испугался бы.

\- Привет, Дэймон, не так ли? Я был здесь как-то ночью с Дженсеном, - сказал Джаред.

Швейцар расплылся в улыбке.   
\- Точно, ты новая игрушка Дженсена.

Джаред кивнул.   
– Правильно.

\- Мистер Эклз присоединится к тебе? - на лице швейцара мелькнуло беспокойство.

\- Нет, на самом деле я просто хочу узнать кое-какую информацию, - и Джаред объяснил мужчине, что ему нужно.

\- Нет, извини, я не знаю, но Уэс, бармен, может знать.

\- Спасибо, могу я...

\- Конечно, но не потеряйся, - ответил Дэймон, разглядывая ошейник Джареда.

\- Я, да, я буду осторожен.

Забавно – когда клуб полон, вы не замечаете ничего, кроме тел, но сейчас, в самом начале вечера, было видно, насколько вокруг просто и уныло. Везде однообразная черная краска. Она покрывала все – открытые металлические балки, трубы вентиляции и кондиционеров, водопроводные трубы. Еще одним «украшением» были кирпичные стены склада. Джаред подошел к бару, который был почти пуст, и поймал взгляд бармена.

\- Эй, чем могу помочь? – бармен посмотрел за спину Джареда. - Дженсен не с тобой?

\- Нет, я хотел кое-что узнать – хочу сделать подарок для Дженсена. Дэймон сказал, что вы могли бы мне помочь.

\- Хорошо, постараюсь.

Джаред описал то, что видел у некоторых рабов той ночью.

\- Да, я знаю одного парня. - Бармен написал имя и номер телефона на салфетке цвета лаванды и бросил ее на стойку в направлении Джареда.

\- Спасибо.

Он уже собирался уходить, когда его придержали за руку. Высокая блондинка в черном латексном комбинезоне стояла рядом с ним.

\- Потерялся, милашка? - промурлыкала она.  
\- Майя, - сказал Уэс. - Отпусти его. Он принадлежит Дженсену.

Она протянула руку и повернула пластинку на ошейнике, чтобы прочесть, что там написано.

\- Принадлежишь ему, значит, «Детка». - Она резко отдернула руку, будто обжегшись. - Он не должен отпускать тебя одного, - произнесла она, окинув Джареда недовольным взглядом, прежде чем уйти.

Джаред снова повернулся к бару.   
\- Уэс, как давно Дженсен приезжает сюда?

Бармен смущенно глянул на него.   
\- Годы.

\- С кем-то постоянным?

Бармен протер стойку, но не ответил.

\- Мы об этом не говорили, если что. Не беспокойся, - сказал Джаред.

Бармен вздохнул.   
\- Нет, он не бывает с кем-то больше, чем несколько месяцев.

Джаред кивнул.   
\- Почему?

Уэс облокотился на стойку.   
\- Дженсен всегда холоден... с его рабами. Ты знаешь, частью этой игры является забота - даже если речь идет о мнимой принадлежности. Дженсен не такой. Он вел себя так, будто ему плевать на них – бросал их, так же быстро и легко, как и снимал. Хотя многие выстроились в очередь за ним – каждый думал, что сможет изменить его.

\- Так в чем же ее претензии? - Джаред кивнул в сторону удалившейся доминатрикс.

\- Он увел парочку ее игрушек, но она поступит умно, если оставит тебя в покое.

\- Почему?

Уэс поднял брови.   
\- Не понимаешь? Потому что о тебе он заботится. Это было довольно очевидно, то, как он смотрел на тебя в ту ночь – будто предупреждая этим взглядом других, чтобы даже не думали о тебе. Я бы не позавидовал тому, кого он в этом заподозрит. – Бармен начал рассеянно протирать стойку.  
\- Да?

\- Именно. Могу я спросить тебя? Ты не выглядишь сабом. Как ты встретил Дженсена?

\- Он мой надзиратель.

\- Ах, вон оно что. Тогда это... - Его рука медленно двигалась по стойке. - Это один из способов доказать ему, я думаю.

\- Да, - согласился Джаред. Он потрогал салфетку. - Еще раз спасибо.

\- De nada (всегда пожалуйста – испанс.)

***

Джаред не сводил глаз со счетчика миль в такси, обливаясь потом - 9.7, 9.8, 9.9. Черт, он знал, что до места не так уж далеко, но последнее, что ему было нужно, так это наряд полицейских, которые задержат его за нарушение допустимого радиуса. Примерно в десяти милях от места такси остановилось, и он вздохнул с облегчением.

Машина притормозила перед обычным тату-салоном в обычном торговом центре, будто ничего необычного Джаред делать не собирался. Было 8 утра, и это место, как правило, закрыто в такой час, но ту процедуру, которую хотел Джаред, в салоне делали, когда там не было других клиентов. Парень по телефону сказал, что нужно время, чтобы придти в себя.

Джаред присел на мгновение, думая о том, действительно ли он хотел это сделать. Пути назад уже не будет, но в этом и весь смысл. Дженсен должен быть уверен, что именно Джаред имел в виду, когда сказал, что не покинет его.

\- Счетчик тикает, - сказал таксист.

\- Да, спасибо. - Он заплатил, глубоко вздохнул и вышел из машины. Постучал в дверь тату-салона.

\- Джаред? Я Лекс. Я думаю, ты понял, мы ведь говорили по телефону. Проходи, - сказал высокий, долговязый парень.

\- Есть кто-то, кто сможет забрать тебя домой?

\- Хм, нет, но я вызову такси.

\- Тогда начнем. - Он указал на специальное кресло. - Как я уже сказал по телефону, одни люди думают, что это мучительно, другие просто не могут выдержать запах.

\- Да, я много читал в Интернете.

\- Ты делаешь это для кого-то? - Лекс вытащил латексные перчатки, натянув их на тонкие пальцы.

\- Да, вроде как, но это была моя идея. Он никогда не упоминал об этом. 

\- Хорошо, хорошо, я очень надеюсь, что ему это понравится. Сними рубашку и начнем.

Джаред разделся и откинулся в кресле.

\- Я рассказывал тебе о процедуре, и ты, вероятно, читал в Интернете, но это будет ожог третьей степени, который чрезвычайно восприимчив к инфекции некоторое время. Всегда мой руки, прежде чем прикоснуться к нему. Держи его чистым и сухим. Смазывай мазью с антибиотиком. А сейчас нам нужно надеть хирургические маски.

Он вручил одну Джареду, который надел ее. Лекс вымыл и вытер области груди Джареда, над которой он собирался работать. Джаред поднял глаза в потолок. Он не хотел этого видеть.  
\- Готов?

\- Да.

Все тело Джареда на мгновение прошила резкая боль, и желудок судорожно сжался, когда в нос ударил запах горелой плоти. Лекс остановился, и боль утихла.

\- Хорошо, первая боль самая сильная. Это потому, что ожог разрушает нервные окончания. Так что имей это в виду, ладно? Ты будешь чувствовать себя лучше, когда все закончится.

\- Да, хорошо. - Джаред задыхался.

Джаред по электронной почте отправил Лексу дизайн, который хотел. Это был простой, похожий на пластинку на его ошейнике овал с двойным контуром и с инициалами «ДРЭ». Лекс только начал работать, и Джаред сказал себе, что должен пройти через это. Не было пути назад. Он заставил себя глубоко дышать, и удивительно - может быть, это эндорфины - боль от процесса вскоре уменьшилась.

Несмотря на то, что Лекс использовал электрокаутер, который позволял делать процедуру быстро и давал лучший результат, чем остальные, все равно процесс длился долго и медленно, и запах был отвратительный. К тому времени, как Лекс закончил, Джаред чувствовал себя полностью разбитым. Он был рад, что не должен был ехать домой прямо сейчас.

Наконец Лекс встал, взял зеркало и поднес к груди Джареда.

\- Хочешь посмотреть?  
Джаред кивнул.  
\- Твою мать.  
Кожа была красной и даже местами почернела, но это было доказательство того, что он принадлежал Дженсену. Теперь Дженсен мог просто вернуться домой.

***

Джаред был так измотан болью, что, когда он вернулся в дом, почти вбежал в спальню и чуть не упал. Он подошел к тумбочке и достал ключ от ошейника. Он возился с ключом и замком в течение нескольких минут, прежде чем смог открыть. Ошейник скользнул по коже, и Джаред положил его обратно в ящик.

Очень хотелось лечь, но нужно было смыть с себя запах обожженной кожи. Он обернул кусок полиэтилена поверх повязки и быстро вымылся. Потом стоял, не вытираясь, ждал, пока обсохнет. Он увидел себя в зеркале и оперся на туалетный столик.

Ничего нового не было в отражении, разве что повязка, но он не узнал себя. Он похудел. Волосы отросли, торчали в стороны, но не это было удивительным. Кожа загорела из-за работы во дворе, но это тоже не было странным. Было что-то в его глазах – что-то зрелое, настороженное - и он знал, что больше никогда не будет тем парнем, который впервые попал сюда. Он стал менее высокомерным, но более уверенным в себе, менее сердитым и более осторожным, менее возбудимым, более спокойным.

Джаред потянулся к зеркалу, тронул свое отражение. Дженсен создал совершенно нового зверя, и Джаред не был недоволен этим. Это было таинство. То, что когда-то было важным для него, больше не имело значения – его работа, девушка, семья. Это была его жизнь. Он не хотел ее, но у него не было особого выбора. Было то, что было. Нужно было сделать последний выбор.  
Его рука бессильно опустилась, и он еле доплелся до кровати. Ему просто необходимо было хотя бы немного поспать, а затем нужно убрать дом. Везде был беспорядок - полицейские перевернули все вверх дном при обыске накануне.

Это было ужасно. Он видел, как они смотрели на его ошейник, и не смог заставить себя зайти в спальню во время обыска, где, он знал, они нашли бы кнут и цепи и другие вещи. В результате они забрали ноутбук Дженсена.  
Завтра занятия, и он не закончил свою домашнюю работу. Нужно пойти в компьютерный класс в школе, чтобы сделать ее. И...

Джаред очнулся, дернувшись. В комнате было темно – наверное, уже вечер. Какой-то звук слышался из глубины дома. Он был уверен в этом. Он сел. Звук повторился, как будто кто-то ходил.  
А потом в дверях появился Дженсен. Он был одет в ту же толстовку, в которой его увезли.

\- Джен?

\- Ты... что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Где еще я могу быть?

\- Как ты можешь быть здесь? - Его взгляд скользнул на повязку на груди Джареда, и он метнулся к кровати. - Что с тобой случилось? Тебе больно? Разве полиция... - Он стал на колени на кровати и потянулся к повязке.

Джаред поймал его за руку и поцеловал ее.  
\- Нет. Нет, я не пострадал. Ну, я... - Он отпустил руку Дженсена. - Хорошо, только не трогай, ладно? 

Дженсен нахмурился, но кивнул. Джаред приподнял повязку. Взгляд Дженсена метался по его груди, будто он не осознавал то, что открылось его взору. Наконец он посмотрел в глаза Джареду.

\- Ты заклеймил себя? Зачем?

\- Чтобы показать тебе, что я не уйду. Я должен быть здесь, с тобой, Джен. Я принадлежу тебе. Ты не можешь избавиться от меня. Я - твоя ответственность.

Дженсен опустил глаза.   
\- Я не... - Он покачал головой. - Я не заслуживаю этого. То, как я вел себя с тобой в прошлый раз, что я сказал…  
\- Ладно, я тоже много чего наговорил. - Он взял лицо Дженсена в ладони. - Мы можем решить эту проблему, Джен. Я постараюсь быть менее любопытным, если ты постараешься быть не таким скрытным.

Противоречивые эмоции отражались на лице Дженсена, губы дрожали, и Джаред просто поцеловал их, чтобы успокоить Дженсена. И, черт возьми, он чувствовал себя хорошо и так правильно. Дженсен приоткрыл рот, и Джаред облизывал его изнутри, чувствуя вкус корицы и кофе.  
Джаред отстранился.   
\- Тебя выпустили?

Дженсен открыл глаза и облизал губы.   
\- Прокурор решил, что у полицейских нет достаточно доказательств, чтобы завести дело.   
Они отозвали обвинения.

\- Итак, все закончилось, - сказал Джаред.

\- Да, наверное, если только они не найдут достаточных доказательств, а они их не найдут, потому что я не...

\- Я знаю, знаю, ты этого не делал

***  
\- Все выглядят счастливыми, - сказал Дженсен.

\- Это все вино, - сказал Джаред, глядя на толпу.

Дженсен усмехнулся.   
\- Глупости. Кроме того, если кому надо нервничать, так это мне.

Фотографии, сделанные Джаредом, висели по всей галерее. На них был тщательно продуман контраст между светом и тенью, архитектурные элементы - церковные шпили, устои мостов, фасадов зданий – были запечатлены на фото. На самой большой фотографии игра света была просто совершенна - изгиб веснушчатых плеч, спина и длинная линия бедра, камера словно ласкала сонное лицо, руки, бледные ягодицы.  
Была лишь одна фотография, где можно было разглядеть человека, изображенного на ней. Фото висело за перегородкой. В кадре только лицо. И будто на фотографии одно сплошное лето - зелень глаз пронизана бликами золотого солнечного света, тень от длинных ресниц, россыпь веснушек, будто крошечные камни на песке, изгиб верхней губы, сочная мякоть нижней. Джаред с трудом отводил глаза от нее, и не только потому, что Дженсен красив, а потому, что эта фотография, все они – это ошейник Дженсена, его метка, способ Джареда доказать принадлежность Дженсена ему, Джареду.  
Он знал, что Дженсен немного смущен из-за этих съемок ню, и Джаред не мог не иронизировать по этому поводу, учитывая то, что они делали в клубе. Тем не менее, это правда. Он видел, что Дженсен краснел не раз, когда люди восторгались фотографом и моделью, и было кое-что еще, что он хотел бы запечатлеть на фотокамеру – смущающегося Дженсена.

То, что Дженсен не возражал против выставки фото с ним в галерее, было свидетельством того, что они многое смогли. Это был нелегкий путь для них, но они смогли и будут стараться дальше. Джаред все еще был теоретически рабом, а Дженсен - его надзирателем, но на практике они были парой. Джаред виделся со своей семьей, и они приняли его отношения с Дженсеном. Это было, конечно, нелегко для его семьи или Дженсена, который все еще не смирился с утратой своих родных, и Дженсен пока не стремился бывать на семейных встречах. Джаред мягко предложил пару раз, что Дженсен должен попытаться найти брата и сестру. Но пока все было, как есть.

Джаред сделал глоток вина и удивленно замер, потому что его младшая сестра, Меган, разговаривал с Дженсеном, и он выглядел спокойным. Она что-то спрашивала, он отвечал. Она положила руку ему на плечо и что-то говорила, и вот оно - румянец залил шею, щеки Дженсена, когда он отвернулся. Его ресницы трепетали так очаровательно, что Джаред не находил слов, чтобы это описать.

Джаред пробрался к ним.   
\- Эй, Мэг, мама ищет тебя.

\- Черт, серьезно? - Она растворилась в толпе.

\- Выглядишь так, будто тебя нужно спасать. Что она сказала? 

Ресницы Дженсена затрепетали снова.   
\- Ты не хочешь этого знать.

\- Правда? Мне начать ревновать?  
Дженсен улыбнулся.   
\- Ни в коем случае.

Джаред погладил волосы на затылке Дженсена.   
\- Хорошо, хорошо. Знаешь, все было здорово, но я не могу дождаться, когда мы сможем сбежать отсюда.

\- Да? У тебя планы?

\- Я подумал, что мы можем пойти куда-нибудь. Отпраздновать.  
\- Хорошо, куда мне сводить тебя? – спросил Дженсен. Его рука невзначай коснулась бедра Джареда.

\- Я не знаю. Подумываю о клубе.  
\- Да? Мы не обязаны. Я имею в виду, мне это не нужно, - ответил Дженсен.

\- Я знаю. Это делает поход еще более увлекательным. 

***  
Джаред двигался сквозь толпу, держа Дженсена за руку, пока они не оказались на танцполе. Людей было много – не развернуться, но им не нужно было много места. Танец, в конце концов, не более чем прелюдия.  
Они пошли из галереи прямо в клуб. Дженсен оставил свой пиджак в машине и сейчас был одет в черные джинсы и футболку. Джаред был без рубашки. На нем не было ничего, кроме рваных джинсов и сапог. Ошейника не было, но клеймо на груди ясно давало понять, кому он принадлежит - даже если Дженсен не прикасался к нему.  
И, Боже, он прикасался. Одной рукой гладил задницу Джареда, пальцами скользил по расселине, другой поглаживал спину, дразня у основания позвоночника. Джаред просунул ногу между ног Дженсена и, да, Дженсен был уже возбужден. Рука Джареда стиснула его ширинку, и они начали целоваться, жестко и страстно. Джаред застонал в рот Дженсену, ощущая на языке вкус корицы и бурбон - горячее и сладкое.

Джаред почувствовал, как кто-то тронул его за задницу, и Дженсен напрягся в его руках. Стукнул кого-то по руке. Резкое "ой" послышалось за спиной – женский голос. Джаред отстранился и посмотрел в злые глаза Дженсена.

\- Эй, - он наклонился и тихо сказал Дженсену на ухо: – Все нормально. Оставь ее.

\- Я сломаю ей руку, если она попытается сделать подобное еще раз.

\- Ладно, ладно, - успокаивал Джаред.  
Дженсен взял его за руку и повел сквозь толпу в заднюю комнату. Итак, подумал Джаред, они оба возбуждены, а Дженсен даже немного взбешен. С этим можно справиться.

Дженсен почти тащил его через всю комнату к высокой свободной скамейке в центре и толкнул на нее спиной. Положил руки на бедра Джареда, окинув жадным взглядом все тело, прежде чем наклонился и поцеловал клеймо на груди. Несомненно, Дженсен получил, что хотел, подумал Джаред. Он чувствовал, что на них смотрят.

Дженсен всегда знал, как показать, что Джаред принадлежит ему. Он мог и не одевать Джареда в кожу или нацеплять ему ошейник. Он мог сделать это поцелуем.

Дженсен отступил, и его тяжелый взгляд скользнул по ширинке Джареда, затем поднялся к глазам. Джаред скинул сапоги и расстегнул джинсы. Его возбужденный, покрасневший член выскочил наружу. Дженсен облизал губы, но не сказал ни слова. Джаред стянул джинсы с себя. Дженсен усмехнулся, и его губы безумно хотелось ощутить на своем члене. Джаред отбросил джинсы и сапоги в сторону.  
Он лежал совершенно голый, выставленный напоказ, и видел, что за спиной Дженсена уже собирается толпа, знал, что позади него самого тоже стоят люди. Он развел ноги и откинулся на спинку скамейки, скрестив руки за спиной. Хотел встать на колени, но Дженсен не приказывал этого.  
Дженсен двинулся вперед, схватил в кулак волосы Джареда и притянул его к себе для поцелуя. Это был жестко - столкновение языков, зубов и губ. Джаред почувствовал вкус крови, и его член дернулся. Дженсен крутил и щипал его сосок, катал кольцо между пальцами, и Джаред заскулил, беспомощно приподнимая бедра.  
Дженсен сделал шаг назад, схватил Джареда за плечо и заставил лечь животом вниз. Он наклонился над Джаредом на скамейке и ногой раздвинул его ноги как можно шире. Схватил его за руки и надел на них наручники, сковав за спиной, так что Джаред лежал поперек скамьи на груди. Через несколько мгновений задницу обожгло ударом кнута, и Джаред вскрикнул больше от удивления, чем от боли. Где, черт возьми, Дженсен нашел кнут? Удар повторился, и член Джареда увлажнился от смазки. Кожа ягодиц и бедер горела огнем, но это было больше шоу и игра, чем реальная порка. Ничего похожего на то, как было в первое время, когда он только начал жить с Дженсеном. Еще восемь ударов, и Джаред задыхался и приподнимал задницу, прося еще.  
Дженсен не заставил себя ждать, и твердый большой член толкнулся в него, и Джаред мысленно похвалил себя, что успел смазать анус в туалете галереи. Джаред приподнял задницу, умоляя, как шлюха, о каждом дюйме члена, и он получил это. Молния на ширинке Дженсена терлась о чувствительную кожу ягодиц, и Джаред корчился и стонал. Дженсен впился пальцами в бедра Джареда и начал вбиваться в него.

От ударов Джаред скользил по скамье. Вдруг рука Дженсена стянула его волосы в кулак, потянув голову назад.

\- Не вздумай кончить, - прорычал Дженсен ему в ухо.

И толчки не прекращались. Джаред смутно подумал, что не продержится долго, как бы Дженсен не приказывал, потому что, черт возьми, было так хорошо, задница, раскрытая и заполненная, сладко сжималась, и он стонал бездумно, дрожал всем телом, приоткрыв рот и блаженно прикрыв глаза. Бедра Дженсена ударялись в него, и Джаред знал, что Дженсен сейчас кончит. Дженсен отпустил его волосы, схватившись рукой за спину, и спустил прямо в него.  
Потом Дженсен вынул член и перевернул Джареда на спину. Обхватил рукой его член, и Джаред был настолько дезориентирован, что снова лег бы на живот, если бы Дженсен не держал его за бедро.  
\- Кончи для меня, детка.  
Джаред подчинился. Глаза закатывались, но он смотрел на Дженсена, который стоял на коленях перед ним. Сперма Джареда брызнула на это красивое лицо – на веснушчатые щеки, на ресницы, окрасила эти греховные губы. На дрожащих ногах Джаред потянулся и облизал горькую, соленую сперму с кожи Дженсена, поцеловал веки, покусал губы, и рот Дженсена приоткрылся, и он стал сосать язык Джареда.

Вокруг них все молчали. Слышался лишь звук их тяжелого дыхания, когда Джаред и Дженсен почти упали друг на друга.  
\- Твою мать, - сказал кто-то в толпе.

\- Действительно, - усмехнулся другой.

Кто-то начал аплодировать, и волна аплодисментов прокатилась по комнате. Джаред отстранился от Дженсена и увидел румянец у него на щеках.

\- Не делай вид, что ты стесняешься, ты ведь трахался на глаза у всех, - рассмеялся Джаред.

Дженсен прищурился и сжал челюсти.   
– Одевайся.

Джаред прошептал Дженсену в шею:  
\- Не уверен, что смогу подняться, хозяин.

Дженсен погладил его волосы и поцеловал в висок, потом помог встать и расстегнул наручники.   
\- Давай, детка. Оденься для меня.

Их глаза встретились, и Джаред улыбнулся, как довольный щенок. Дженсен улыбнулся в ответ, засовывая член обратно и застегивая молнию.

Вдруг Джаред рассмеялся так сильно, что он едва смог застегнуть джинсы, и Дженсен потянулся к нему, успокаивая.

\- Перестань, - сказал он.

\- Прости, прости. - Джаред сделал глубокий вдох, но не мог перестать хохотать.

\- Если мы продолжим в подобном духе, нас больше не пустят сюда, - сказал Дженсен. Он выглядел серьезно, но Джаред видел, как уголки губ подрагивают в улыбке. Джаред поцеловал его.

\- Твой раб плохо ведет себя, Дженсен, - промурлыкал женский голос. Черт возьми, Майя. Хороший способ испортить вечер, подумал Джаред. – Буду рада помочь исправить его поведение. - Она провела рукой по груди Джареда.

Все произошло так быстро, что, если бы Джаред не знал Дженсена, он бы не смог предотвратить этого, но Джаред поймал руку Дженсена в воздухе, в нескольких сантиметрах от лица блондинки. Удар бы сильным – Джаред едва удержал руку Дженсена.

\- Тебе повезло, что он плохо обучен, - сказал Дженсен сквозь зубы.

\- Краев не видишь, Дженсен, - продолжала поддевать она. – Позволяешь своей игрушке слишком много. Он должен быть на коленях прямо сейчас.

Джаред отпустил запястье Дженсена и достаточно сильно толкнул женщину, так что она упала на задницу.  
\- Уйди, прежде чем он сделает тебе больно, - предупредил Джаред.

Она с трудом поднялась на ноги, когда подоспевший Дэймон схватил ее за руку и потащил прочь.

\- Похоже, клуб устал от дерьма Майи, - сказал Джаред, и Дженсен прищурил глаза.  
\- Ты знаешь ее?

Джаред колебался.  
\- Я... да, я столкнулся с ней однажды, - ответил он, надевая сапоги.

Дженсен тяжелым взглядом окинул его. 

\- Когда?

\- Я… - черт возьми, он не хотел говорить об этом. – Давай уйдем отсюда.

Дженсен схватил его за руку и выволок на улицу. Прохладный ночной воздух резко охладил тело.  
\- Говори.

Джаред вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам.   
\- Я встретил ее здесь, когда ты был в тюрьме.

Брови удивленно приподнялись.   
\- Ты пришел сюда в одиночку?

\- Я просто хотел узнать, где можно поставить клеймо. Я разговаривал с Дэймоном и Уэсом. Было рано, и здесь почти никого не было.

\- Ты пришел сюда в одиночку. – Губы Дженсена дрогнули, и он отвернулся.

\- Да, я знаю, я был наивным, но Уэс предупредил ее. Сказал, что я принадлежу тебе, и после того, как она увидела пластинку на ошейнике, она... 

\- Подожди. На тебе был ошейник? Почему? 

\- Я... я не знаю, - Джаред облокотился о кирпичную стену здания. - Я просто носил его, пока не сделал клеймо. Казалось... это было похоже на связь между нами. Думаю, я отчасти суеверен, знаешь, мне казалось, что если я сниму его, ты не вернешься. Потом, когда я сделал клеймо... ты просто был обязан прийти назад.

Дженсен ласкал его щеку.   
\- Я никогда не оставлю тебя.

Дженсен прижался к нему, провел руками по прохладной коже. Его руки были такими теплыми, нежными, уверенными, и Джаред наклонился, целуя его.

\- Я плохой раб, Джен?  
\- Если ты плохой, то виноват в этом я.  
\- Но я плохой?

\- Нет, детка, ты идеальный.

***

_Дженсен сидит верхом на бедрах Криса, тяжело дышит. Крис неподвижен. Его затылок – сплошное месиво из крови, мозгов и костей. Дженсен встает и отходит. Камень выпадает из его рук.  
Все не так, как должно было быть. Он рыдает. Если бы Крис просто послушал - она была плохой для него. Он часто прогуливал школу, баловался метамфетамином, и она относилась к нему как дерьму. Не так, как Дженсен, который воровал для него сигареты и смотрел, как на кумира._

_Дженсен вытирает слезы и видит, что руки все в крови. Он смотрит непонимающе._

_Если бы Крис просто бросил ее и остался с ним, - но он ушел сейчас. Он ушел. Они никогда не будут вместе._

 

Дженсен дернулся и проснулся, прижимаясь ближе к теплому Джареду. Потрогал клеймо.

Нет, у них все будет по-другому.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
